Vengeance or Love
by CiaraMorgan
Summary: Plot not completely decided yet but it takes place after the scene where Rhett comes home with Bonnie but Scarlett doesn't fall down the stairs and doesn't tell him about the baby. First fic so bare w me. New CHP UP
1. Default Chapter

Scarlett O'Hara walked over to her daughter, Bonnie's, bed. Bonnie was sleeping peacefully her black curly hair sprawled out all over the silky pillow. Scarlett brushed a few hairs away from Bonnie's face. Rhett had come by earlier to deliver Bonnie after taking her away from Scarlett for weeks. Scarlett hadn't had the nerve to tell him that she was with child again. She wanted to so badly, but he was so cruel to her when he had arrived home. She was sure he was off to Charleston or some Yankee city sleeping with every slut on the Eastern coast. She knew he would be back though to see his daughter. She just hoped he wouldn't be back too soon. She wanted to make him feel horrible for leaving her pregnant and alone. She hoped that he never found out about the child until it was too late and the child loved her and not him, but she knew that was highly unlikely. She wanted this new baby so horribly. It was a chance to start fresh to finally have someone who loved her unconditionally and that she could love back. Scarlett sighed and walked over to Ella's bed. Her hair had changed into a beautiful strawberry blonde and her eyes were remarkably similar to Scarlett's. Scarlett touched her daughter's delicate snow white hand.

"Ella, darling," said Scarlett knowing that her daughter was not really sleeping but had been reading before Scarlett came in. She had felt the book under Ella's tiny hand.

Ella opened her eyes fear emblazoned in them. Scarlett knew how much her children were afraid of her, but it hurt to see it just the same. "Yes-yes mother," she stuttered.

"Don't stutter, Ella," she snapped but smiled to smooth over her harsh words. "How would you like to go shopping with mother tomorrow you, Wade, and Bonnie and me? We can get you a whole new set of dresses and some new shoes. I'd also like to start redecorating this house. I can't stand how dark and dreary it is. Would you like to help, mother, redecorate it. I think it's about time that you had your own room. Don't you think?"

Ella's beautiful green eyes brightened at the thought of a shopping excursion with her mother and siblings. "Really? Could we have tea with Aunt Melly too," said Ella.

"Why that's a wonderful idea. I'll have Prissy take over a note to ask Aunt Melly to tea."

Ella smiled.

"Good night, Ella. I love you," said Scarlett the words seemed foreign to her tongue. She sighed. _I'll just have to practice saying them more._

"I love you too," said Ella sitting up and giving her mother a hug. She went to lay back down when Scarlett didn't hug her back immediately, but Scarlett caught her and hugged her and placed a kiss her on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams." She glanced over at Beau he was softly snoring and she didn't want to disturb him. She walked back to the door of the nursery and blew out the candle. She smiled triumphantly. _Rhett will be so jealous when I've won them all over. And I don't want my children to hate me anymore. _Her smile softened to a more sincere one as she watched her children sleeping peacefully. She closed the door softly behind her.


	2. Changes

Disclaimer: Sorry forgot this before. I do not own any of the Gone With the Wind characters, if only. sigh

Ella smiled up at her mother. She could barely believe the change in her mother. Bonnie and her had been whispering about it all morning, but had received a stern glare from their older brother. They had been out all morning buying new clothes and hats. Bonnie had gotten a new riding habit and so had she. Ella's was a beautiful green velvet one that complimented her eyes beautifully. Scarlett had gotten a deeper green for herself.

Scarlett walked out of the store with her three children in tow. They had just gotten done with picking out everything for the redecoration of their home. Bonnie had picked a pretty blue for her room and Ella had picked a soft pink for hers while Wade had insisted on a plain crème. They all wanted to brighten the house up and fresh paper and paint was exactly what the house needed.

"Ella!" exclaimed Scarlett as Ella stepped in a puddle ruining her white outfit.

Ella's pretty green eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry mother," she said. "I didn't mean it."

Scarlett rushed over to her with a handkerchief. "Of course you didn't," said Scarlett wiping Ella's face. "Now don't cry. Why don't we go home for a little bit and get changed and then we're supposed to have tea at Aunt Melly's. We can stop by the bakery and pick out some pastries for tea. All right darling, now don't cry. Smile for mother," said Scarlett unaware of the old cat's watching her. Mrs. Meade whispered to Mrs. Merriweather about Scarlett's unusually motherly behavior. Scarlett looked up and met their gaze. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Meade, Mrs. Merriweather. It's nice to see you. You'll have to come by sometime next week to see how we've redecorated the house. The children and I have put so much time into picking everything out. But if you'd excuse us we must be getting to Mrs. Wilkes for tea. Good day," she said.

Her children bid the ladies fair well and scurried after their mother. Scarlett wanted to hug Melanie as soon as she opened the door to make sure she was real. She had had a terrible nightmare the night before. Melanie had died of pneumonia. The dream had felt so real and until Scarlett had seen Melanie for herself she couldn't fully shake the feeling that Melanie was all right. She hadn't realized how much Melanie had meant to her until she thought she had lost her. Melanie was surprised at how happy Scarlett and her children seemed especially Ella. Ella didn't seem so timid in Scarlett's presence anymore and neither did Wade.

A/N please R/R i have plenty more but i want feedback cause I can't decide whether i like it or not. Suggestions are welcome. Thanks- Ciara


	3. Secret

"Wade, Beau is up in his room if you'd like to go play," said Melanie.

He smiled and turned to Scarlett. "Is that all right, mother?"

"Of course. Go ahead," she said shooing him away. "He grew up so fast, Melly. Pretty soon he'll be courting girls and going on his Grand Tour with Beau."

Melly smiled. "It seems like only yesterday when they were just babies."

Scarlett nodded smiling at her two daughters who were whispering and eyeing the pastries. She just smiled and looked at Melanie. They continued to talk idly until Ella's anxious voice interrupted them.

"Mother, can we go for a ride tomorrow?" asked Ella her eyes pleading with her mother.

"But without Wade," demanded Bonnie. "No boys."

"That sounds lovely, darlings," said Scarlett.

"Wade could sleep over and spend tomorrow with Beau. They haven't seen each other in ages," said Melanie smiling. She was delighted that Scarlett finally had made time to spend with her children and wiling to help in any way she could.

Bonnie pulled on Scarlett's sleeve. Scarlett bent down to hear what Bonnie had to say. "Could Aunt Melly come too?" whispered Bonnie to Scarlett.

"What a wonderful idea," said Scarlett. Melanie smiled as she heard the littler girl's words. "Melly, would you like to come with us. We could have a picnic by the water after."

Bonnie's blue eyes glimmered with anticipation at the thought of the excursion they could have.

"I would love to," said Melanie.

"Why don't you girls go play on the porch," said Scarlett. Scarlett needed to confide in someone about Rhett and she didn't want the children to hear. They ran off to the porch giggling. "Don't run," berated Scarlett, the girls only walked for an instance before they ran again. They watched the two girls play. "Melly," began Scarlett.

"Yes, Scarlett," said Melly looking at her still in a slight daze.

"I just want to tell you that you are so important to me. I love you more than I do my own sister."

"Scarlett you mustn't say such things," said Melanie. She took Scarlett's hand. "But I couldn't love my own sister more than I love you. You and Rhett have helped Ashley and me through so much." Scarlett's face darkened at the mention of Rhett. "Scarlett darling what's wrong?"

"Rhett," Scarlett began and erupted into tears. "He left me," she sobbed. Melanie enveloped Scarlett in her arms.

"There, there. He'll be back, Scarlett. He loves you and Bonnie."

"No," said Scarlett shaking her head and drying her eyes. "He believes what India said was true. I swear Melly nothing happened. Ashley was just comforting me. He was reminiscing and I hate to look back, Melly and I started crying so he hugged me. Nothing happened and before we could explain India went off and told those horrible lies."

"Oh Scarlett, you don't have to explain and I'm sure Captain Butler doesn't believe them either. He'll be back, Scarlett. Don't worry," she said taking Scarlett's hand and squeezing it gently.

"Melly, I'm with child," she said.

"Oh darling. How wonderful. Does Captain Butler know?"

Scarlett looked down at her lap and played with the handkerchief in her hands. "I didn't tell him. I wanted to Melly so bad, but he was so terrible to me when he came home and I couldn't." Scarlett looked up at Melly fear in her eyes. "Please Melly don't tell him. I don't want _anyone_ to know. I'm going to try to hide it for as long as I can and then- then I'll go to Tara if I have to. I can't let anyone find out Melly. I want Rhett to take me back because of me not because of our children."

Melanie looked at Scarlett. She hated to see her sister-in-law so distraught. She owed Scarlett so much. She had to do what she asked. She could only try to get Scarlett to tell Rhett on her own, but she knew it wasn't her place to tell Captain Butler. She sighed and pulled away from Scarlett. Scarlett's eyes were swollen from crying. Melanie squeezed Scarlett's hand and smiled. "Of course I won't tell him if you don't want me to Scarlett. You saved Beau and my life. I am forever indebted to you and you are my sister and my obligation to you comes before my obligation to friends."

Scarlett smiled. She had been so wrong about Melly. Melly was loyal and kind and a true friend something Scarlett was short of.

"Mommy," said Bonnie coming in. She yawned. "Excuse me, but can we go home. I'm so tired."

Ella was holding her younger sister up. Scarlett smiled. "Of course, darling," she said putting her youngest daughter on her hip. "I should say good-bye to, Wade."

"I'll get you, ya Yankee!" yelled Wade running down the stairs with a play sword chasing Beau.

"Never!" exclaimed Beau clashing swords with Beau.

"Truce for a moment," said Scarlett walking over and placing a kiss on Wade's head. "You're sleeping over tonight and then you and Beau will come over tomorrow with Aunt Melly and Mammy will look after you. All right. Give mother a kiss," she said. Wade stood on the tips of his toes and placed a kiss on his Scarlett's cheek. "Have fun. Good bye, Beau."

"Bye Aunt Scarlett," he said as they resumed their swordplay.

"Bye, Melly," said Scarlett getting into the carriage.

It rained the next day and the girls had to put off their excursion for another day. Instead they prepared the house for the incredible makeover it would have to undergo. Scarlett decided her room needed to look a little less glitzy and more elegant. She finally realized Rhett was right just because something cost a lot of money didn't necessarily mean it was beautiful. She started to spread out the gilded items she had in her room through out the house. Days went by and they had yet to find a date that they could go on their horseback riding excursion. The house had become quite the area for afternoon tea and idle gossip. Scarlett wanted so badly to make her mother proud and become a lady like Melanie and her mother. She wanted her children to have someone to look up to. Scarlett yawned as she woke up from her nap. She saw the silver tray by her bed with some toast and orange juice on it. She heard an excited scream and Bonnie running down the stairs.

"Daddy!" screamed Bonnie. Scarlett ran to the door and looked over the balcony as father and daughter reunited.

"Uncle Rhett!" yelled Ella following Bonnie. Wade stood at the stairs with Scarlett. He handed Scarlett her shawl. Scarlett smiled at him. She knew Wade had some idea that Scarlett was pregnant but he didn't want to say anything till Scarlett made the announcement. Wade cupped Scarlett's elbow as they walked down the stairs.

"Rhett," Scarlett said smiling. "How long are you going to be here for?"

"Just for the day, my pet. I thought I'd take Ella and Bonnie out for lunch, and then I thought the children and I could go for a ride, since you don't seem to being feel well."

"I don't have time," said Wade coldly "besides someone should stay here with mother. She hasn't been feeling well as you said."

Rhett looked at Scarlett. "I think she'd be fine. She just needs to rest."

"Mammy, could watch mother," said Ella trying to be helpful.

Wade glared at Ella and Ella looked at him confused.

"Please, Wade," begged Bonnie. "We can show daddy how much better I've gotten on Mr. Butler. Please."

Wade smiled at his youngest sister. "Bonnie-."

"Wade, go ahead. I'm feeling much better. We can go sit out in the garden while they're at lunch, and then I'll take a nap while you all go out for a ride. Captain Butler's only going to be here for a day. I'm here all the time."

Wade finally relented. "All right, mother. As long as you're all right."

Bonnie smiled. "Come on, daddy. I want to show you our favorite restaurant." She took her father's hand and pulled him out the door with Ella following.

Wade looked at his mother. He saw the pain in her eyes. "Come on, mother. I'll have prissy serve us our lunch in the garden." He put his arm around his mother protectively and walked her out. They ate lunch together and talked quietly about politics and the theater. Scarlett knew how he loved the arts and made it a point to take him to the theater once a month. Scarlett noticed the time and realized Rhett would be back soon. She hugged her son.

"Thank you, Wade. Why don't you go get ready for your ride? And be nice to your Uncle Rhett. He loves you."

Wade sighed and nodded. "Do you want me to help you back to your room?"

"No, no I'm fine. I want to sit here for a little while."

Wade nodded and left his mother alone sitting in the sun in her straw hat with the green silk bow. She had on a simple white dress with small green embroidery. He admired how beautiful she was. He couldn't imagine how Rhett could be so horribly cruel to her. He ran up the stairs to get ready to go riding with his sisters and the cad that was his step father.

Rhett smiled at how much Ella had changed. She was more vivacious and less nervous. Her words weren't as soft and weren't laced with fright anymore. She knew all the old cat's and they bid Ella and Bonnie good morning when they passed.

"Daddy, did you like the house?" asked Bonnie as they were walking back to the house.

"I didn't even notice, princess. I was too awe struck by you and your sister's beauty and how much you've both grown up. What happened to the house?"

"Mommy let us re-dec-or-ate," said Bonnie smiling proud that she could manage the difficult word. "My room is blue and I have my own bed! Daddy, I can sleep in the dark now. Mommy gave me the stuffed horsey you sent me. She said to hug it anytime that I missed you or needed to feel safe."

Rhett smiled. "Well I'm glad he could help. What did you name him?" He hadn't given Bonnie any such stuffed animal, but he was glad Scarlett had eased his daughter's mind.

"Misty short for Mr. Butler," said Bonnie opening the door to her home. She ran up the stairs. "Come on, Ella. We have to get changed."

"I'll be right there," said Ella. She sighed and looked at Rhett. "Mommy gave Bonnie Misty. Please Uncle Rhett, don't be mad at Mommy because she made Bonnie sleep without a light. Bonnie was fine. Mommy turned it off once Bonnie was asleep and Bonnie woke up the next morning and she was so proud of herself. She couldn't wait to tell you." Ella stepped from foot to foot.

Rhett smiled. "I wouldn't be mad at your mother for that. Now go get changed or we won't get back before dark and I have a train to catch at 7 o'clock."

Ella smiled. "I'll be very quick," she said running up the stairs.

Rhett walked out to the garden to tell Wade that they were back and to get ready, but he found Scarlett there instead. She was sitting by one of the small ponds that were close to the house. She looked stunning and at ease.

"Well, my pet, I must say the house looks much better since the last time I saw it. You and the children did a wonderful job."

Scarlett turned around surprised to hear Rhett's familiar voice. She made sure the shawl was covering the slight swell in her stomach. She doubted that Rhett would notice but she wasn't going to take any chances. "Thank you. I couldn't take it anymore. It felt suffocating and too gaudy."

"I see your taste has improved, my dear."

"Yes, I wouldn't say completely though. I still kept you," she said coyly.

Rhett laughed. "Yes, my pet. Your taste in men has never been that good starting with Mr. Wilkes."

Scarlett sighed. "I won't even bother arguing with you, Rhett. I'm too tired."

Rhett looked at his wife concerned. For Scarlet not to have the strength to defend her love was serious. "Perhaps we should send for a doctor. I've never known you to be so sick that you couldn't defend your true love."

"Rhett, please," said Scarlett her voice weak.

"Mother," called Bonnie running towards her parents, but Scarlett was out cold. "Daddy what'd you do to mommy?" she asked shaking Scarlett's hand.

Rhett didn't know what to say. He hadn't realized Scarlett was so weak. Scarlett never fainted. "Mommy's just sleeping, darling," he said in attempt to reassure his horrified daughter.

"I told you to stay away from her," said Wade strolling over. A servant came and picked Scarlett up. "Take her to her bedroom. Bonnie why don't you go see if Mr. Butler's all saddled."

"But – what about mother?" said Bonnie her lower lip quivering.

"Oh mother will be all right," said Ella. "Come on I'll take you to see Mr. Butler and I think I saw a brand new saddle come in earlier for you."

"Really!" exclaimed Bonnie her eyes going wide. She ran off towards the stable.

Ella chased after her.

"You knew she was ill yet you insisted on upsetting her," said Wade shaking his head and storming off.

"Shouldn't we send for a doctor?" asked Rhett.

"I all ready instructed Mammy to send for one if needed. Bonnie and Ella are waiting for us."

Rhett wanted to laugh at how this little boy was bossing him around. He knew he wasn't a little boy of five anymore but he certainly wasn't a man of twenty five. Rhett followed the boy to the stable though. He only had a few hours to spend with his children and he still had to win Wade over again.

Scarlett turned over and saw Wade sitting in a chair with Bonnie a sleep on his shoulder and Ella was sleeping on the floor rolled up in a ball like a cat.

"Wade," she whispered.

Wade opened his eyes and saw that his mother was awake.

"Come," she said.

Wade placed Bonnie on the bed and then Ella. He dragged the chair over next to his mother. He took out a letter from his jacket and handed it to her.

"This is from, Uncle Rhett," he said.

Scarlett took the letter and opened it. She looked at the familiar handwriting.

'_Scarlett,_

_I hope that you are feeling better. Miss Melly is supposed to come by later to check on you. I'm off to Europe on business. I should be home hopefully in a few months. I unfortunately can't take Bonnie with me this time, but next time I promise to take her and Wade and Ella off your hands for a couple of weeks. So you can spend some time at your mills with Ashley. Sweet dreams, my pet._

_-RKB-'_

"You heartless cad!" she whispered.

"Mother what's wrong?" asked Wade concerned.

"Nothing darling," said Scarlett regaining her composure and folding the letter up again. She placed it in her drawer to later burn. "Come sit up here and give me a hug," she said to her son trying to hide her tears.

Wade wrapped his arms around his mother gently comforting her as she cried.

"Mother," said Ella rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said wiping the tears away from her eyes. "I have a secret for you all, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. You can't speak of it to anyone even Beau, Wade."

"We won't tell," said Bonnie who was wide a wake now.

"Are you old enough to keep a secret Bonnie?"

Bonnie eyes became as fiery as her mother's could. Her temper flared and her stubbornness had arrived. "I can keep a secret even better than Ella."

"No you can't," Ella shot back.

"Yes I can."

The children fought back and forth until Scarlett said in not an overly loud voice but one that caught the children's attention, "Enough!" She tried to stop herself from smiling but she couldn't their behavior was so ridiculous. "Do you want to know the secret or not?" She knew she was running a risk of Rhett finding out if she told the children she was pregnant, but she couldn't hide it from them forever. She would be having it in a couple of months and they'd have to go to Tara. She hadn't even made an appointment with Dr. Meade. She knew if she went to Tara Dr. Fontaine (from Jonesboro). She knew he wouldn't tell if he knew the situation. No one like their belle being made a fool and every man would probably want Rhett's head if they found out, but she wouldn't let anyone know except Dr. Fontaine and her family.

Bonnie couldn't wait to hear the secret any longer. "Tell, please mother," she pleaded.

Scarlett smiled and picked Bonnie up into her arms. "All right, darling, but you have to promise on Mr. Butler that you won't tell daddy or anyone. I want it to be a surprise. All right?"

"I promise," said Bonnie.

"All right," said Scarlett. She went to tell them when Mammy knocked on the door.

"Miz Scarlett, Miz Melly is here to see ya," said Mammy opening the door. "What'z you chillun' doing on your motha's bed. Git," said Mammy shooing them away. "Miz Scarlett's got company."

"Go get ready for bed," said Scarlett to the children as the scrambled off her bed before Mammy could whack them. "I'll come by later to check on you."

"No you's ain't. Yous staying in bed," said Mammy.

"No I'm not!" exclaimed Scarlett letting her temper flare.

"Scarlett, darling," said Melanie figuring it was a good time to enter before Scarlett got too upset. "Are you feeling better?"

"Rhett came home for the day then he left again."

"I'm so sorry."

Scarlett shrugged. "It just hurts to keep losing him, Melly. He's not just my husband Melly, he's my best friend. He's always been there for me. I can't sleep well without him."

Ella listened to her mother's words. She knew if mammy found her she'd box her ears but Ella didn't care. She had to find out why her mother was so upset even if it meant a good beating for it. She ran to Wade's new room to tell him while their mother was so sad. He had gone with a nautical theme for his room. He had decided on it before he realized why his mother was so upset. He now knew that she was crying herself to sleep because of his once idol, his uncle Rhett. His eyes shot up when Ella pounced on his bed making him drop the book he had been reading.

"Ella!" he exclaimed. "You're not supposed to run and you're supposed to knock before you enter someone's room." Wade grabbed his book and began to read again not waiting for his sister's response.

"But- but I know why mother's so upset."

Wade closed his book. She had caught his attention. He had to make sure that she wouldn't tell Bonnie or anyone what she knew if she indeed knew why their mother was so distraught. "Why?" he asked.

"Because Uncle Rhett went away," said Ella triumphantly.

"Yes, that's part of it, Ella."

"So why don't you write Uncle Rhett and ask him to come home?"

Wade sighed slightly aggravated with his sister. _Why did she have to ask so many questions?_ "Because, Ella, he can't. OK? Now go get ready for bed and this time go to your own bedroom or I'll tell mammy and-."

"I'm going," said Ella scurrying out of her big brother's room.

Wade smiled at how fast he could get his sister to do w hat he wanted.

Bonnie grabbed Misty and climbed up into her bed. It was huge and sometimes it felt lonely so she brought her kitten with her too and all three slept comfortably in her father's old bedroom. She sighed as Mammy came in to tuck her in.

"Mammy," said Bonnie clutching Misty in her tiny arms.

"Yes 'um," she said folding the little girl's clothes.

"Why's mommy so sad. Daddy came home. Shouldn't she be happy?"

"Well, child your mother is jus' upset that he left that'z all. Nothing for you to worry ya pretty little head ova. Now go to sleep," said Mammy turning off the light and leaving the room.

"Night, mammy," said Bonnie turning over to her side and attempted to fall asleep. Bonnie flung her covers off. She couldn't go to sleep. Tears ran down her pretty face and she opened the door that led to her mother's room and walked in. She went over to her father's armoire and pulled out his shirt and sniffed it. "Daddy," she whispered.

Scarlett watched her youngest daughter hold Rhett's shirt. How many times had she done the same thing? Scarlett walked over to Bonnie and picked her up into her arms.

"Bonnie, darling, why don't you sleep with mommy tonight?"

Bonnie nodded and Scarlett watched her daughter fall asleep in her arms.

Melly smiled as she watched her two nieces played in the water.

"I'm glad some things don't change with war," said Melanie sipping her tea. They were finally having the picnic they planned.

Scarlett smiled thoughtfully. "Yes, it seems like almost everything changed because of that horrible war."

"Have you told them yet?" asked Melanie changing the subject. She knew one about War wouldn't go anywhere and there was nothing they could do about it.

Scarlett laughed. She had a shawl wrapped around her closely. It concealed her growing figure she was due in a month. "No, I just haven't had a moment of privacy with them. Wade knows I'm sure of it, but the girls are still in the dark on the matter." Scarlett sighed. "Thank God I didn't blow up like I did last time or the whole town would have been talking and I'm sure that Belle woman would have told Rhett." Scarlett starred off at her children.

Melanie nodded. "Are you sure you don't want him to know?"

Scarlett turned her head back towards Melanie. "What? Oh no. I don't want him to know. Please Melly don't tell him."

"I promised I wouldn't and I won't." They starred off at the girls again. "Why don't you tell the girls now? I mean there isn't any place more private. We're far away from the house. No one's here to listen," said Melly with the eagerness of a young child.

"I suppose your right," said Scarlett contemplating the idea. "Children," she called. "Come here. I have something I want to tell you."

Ella and Bonnie ran over to their mother and aunt. They sat down on the blanket.

"Remember I told you before about a secret that you couldn't tell anyone about?"

They both nodded.

"Well, if you still want to know. I think I could tell it."

"Please," begged Bonnie and Ella. "We won't tell we promise."

"Well first off we'll be heading back to Tara soon, Miss Melly and Beau might be coming for a visit too. Would you like that?"

"I get to see Tara," said Bonnie her blue eyes sparkling.

Scarlett laughed. "Yes and we can go horseback riding all through the county if you'd like."

"Can I bring Mr. Butler?"

"We'll see."

"Be quiet, Bonnie. I want to hear the secret," said Ella.

Bonnie folded her arms against her chest. "Fine!"

"Well, the secret is that you two are going to have another sibling in a month or so," said Scarlett waiting for her children's reaction.

Bonnie smiled. "I get to boss it around like Ella and Wade do me right mommy," said Bonnie.

Scarlett and Melanie laughed. "That's right. You'll have to look out for them to though." Bonnie was almost bouncing up and down with excitement.

"So we'll go shopping tomorrow and buy some things for the baby and then we'll head off to Tara. Right Scarlett?" asked Melly.

"Yes. We should pick out some gifts for your cousins and your aunt and uncle. Your aunt's expecting again."

"Oh mommy can I get a new coat?" asked Bonnie.

"Of course you can darling," said Scarlett. "And you too Ella. It's getting towards winter and I bet you've outgrown your old one."

"Thank you, mother," said Ella wrapping her arms around her mother.

"Your welcome, darling."

Melanie and Scarlett walked out of the store with the two girls in tow. Melly smiled as she watched Bonnie and Ella skip along the road towards the carriage that would take them to Tara. Nothing made her happier than seeing those she loved happy. If only she could have a daughter of her own. Oh how Ashley would love to have a daughter.

"Penny for your thoughts," said Scarlett to Melanie.

"I was just thinking of how happy Ashley would be if I could give him a daughter."

Scarlett eyes went wide. "Melly promise me you won't try. I can't lose you too Melly. Promise me. You can spend as much time with my daughters as much as you want and you gave Ashley a son he can't ask for anything more. He wouldn't want another child if it meant losing you and you would die Melly. Please too many people need you."

Melanie sighed. She knew Scarlett was right. "Of course, Scarlett. It was just a fantasy. Don't worry about me. I promise I won't have anymore babies."

"Melly, you'll help me with my baby won't you? I was never really good at it before and I'm so nervous. I wish my mother could be here to help me," said Scarlett crying.

"Oh, darling," said Melanie hugging her sister. "Of course I will."

"Miss we'd best be going or we won't outrun the storm," said the driver.

"Did our boys get off all right?" Scarlett asked the driver.

"Yes ma'am, their mammy went with them. They should be arriving in Jonesboro right about now."

Melanie smiled. She longed to get out of this city and into the country again even if it wasn't to her home. It would be nice to be back on a plantation again.


	4. Unexpected Visitor

Rhett puffed on his cigar. He looked out his hotel window at Paris. His beautiful Paris. Yet it did nothing to console his heart. The women he slept with did nothing for him despite how beautiful they were. _Damn her_, he thought, slamming the glass tumbler full of liquor down on the table the contents spilling. As much as he tried not to think of Scarlett he couldn't. Each women he slept with in his mind was Scarlett. He sighed as he looked over at the paperwork in front of him. He'd be in Europe for a little while more. God how he missed his family. His darling Bonnie with her beautiful blue eyes and black bouncing curls who loved him so unconditionally despite his many flaws. He slammed the window shut and got up.

"I'll go buy her something," he said getting up and leaving his hotel room. He couldn't stay in that room any longer. It was too easy for him to travel to memories of his family back home.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," said Suellen.

Scarlett stopped dispersing presents among her nieces when she heard her sister's rude comment.

"Good evening Suellen. How are you feeling?" she asked trying to be civil.

Suellen answered her with a tone that was anything but civil. "About as well as can be expected."

Scarlett picked up a carefully wrapped package to distract her from making any comments she'd regret to Suellen.

"Why don't we go inside and I'll make us all a nice cup of tea," said Melanie ushering Scarlett and Suellen inside trying to distract them from ripping each other to shreds in front of the children.

"Will, you'll be all right with them won't you," said Scarlett.

Her brother-in-law smiled. "Don't worry about us," he said as he was tackled to the ground by the throng of children.

The three women sat down in the parlor. Mammy came in with their tea.

"Thank you, mammy," said Melanie.

"Yous welcome, Miz' Melly," said Mammy waddling off.

"Sue, I brought these for you," said Scarlett handing her sister the package.

Suellen eyed the package and took it. "It's not some kind of explosive is it?"

The words hurt Scarlett more than she let on. "No, I'd blow myself up too and that wouldn't make much sense."

Suellen sighed and undid the silk bow and opened the smaller parcel. Inside was a beautiful white nightgown made of the softest fabric for a baby.

"I thought the new baby might like it," said Scarlett. "There's booties in there too and a rattle."

"Thank you, Scarlett. I'm sure they'll love it," said Suellen opening the second parcel. Inside was a beautiful velvet dress. "It's lovely, Scarlett. I don't know where I could wear it though."

"I'm sure you'll find an appropriate occasion to wear it," said Melanie.

"I thought maybe you'd like to come visit us some time in Atlanta. Ella, Bonnie and I would love to take you out."

"I don't think Will could handle five children for a week end without me."

"I'm sure Mammy could stay and help him," said Melanie. "Where is Mammy anyway? She forgot the sugar. I'll be right back, excuse me," said Melanie getting up.

"Sue, I wanted to apologize for causing you any pain by marrying Frank. If I could go back I probably wouldn't do anything differently besides being more kind to you and telling you personally rather than you hearing it from Aunt Pitty."

"Well," said Suellen sticking up her nose slightly. "I suppose I could forgive you. Will has been a very good husband and he's not ancient like Frank was."

Scarlett smiled. "Trust me Will makes a better husband than Frank any day."

Suellen took a sip of her tea and nodded. "I suppose so. Speaking of husbands where's yours?" Suellen watched her sister's face. It looked like someone had stabbed her with a knife and twisted it. Scarlett's face went white. "Is he all right?"

"Oh yes, he-he went to Europe on business. I haven't seen him."

Suellen took her sister's hand. She didn't know what possessed her to. She shouldn't feel any sympathy for her sister, but they were trying to start over and it might take a little while for them to start getting used to being nice to each other instead of shooting daggers at each other, but they needed to make the effort. "Scarlett, you can tell me the truth."

Scarlett started to shake. "He left me, Sue, and I'm pregnant. I'm due in a month and I didn't tell him."

Suellen's face softened. No one deserved to have their heart broken even someone who had done so many horrible things as her sister. She wrapped her arms around her sister and hugged her. "Don't worry you'll be safe here at Tara and I'll tell Will to make sure that if Rhett comes one inch near Tara to shoot him on the spot."

Scarlett laughed. "Thank you, Sue. I don't want him dead though. Maybe just sick Will's hunting dogs on him," said Scarlett.

Suellen laughed. "OK. Why don't we go get you settled in?

Melanie walked in and smiled as she saw the two sisters smiling. Thank God all their troubles were water under the bridge. "Miss Melly your room is right next to Scarlett's. It used to be Careen's but we made it into a guest bedroom. The boys can share a room and the girls can sleep in the nursery." Suellen opened the door to Scarlett's room. Scarlett was glad to see that her room was exactly how she left it.

"Scarlett, why don't you take a nap? It was a long journey," said Melanie.

Scarlett didn't like being told what to do, but she was so tired and she couldn't argue with Melly. She nodded. "As long as you don't mind."

Melanie smiled. "No I might take one myself."

Scarlett nodded and lay down in her bed.

Suellen opened the door to Careen's room. "Are you sure you don't mind putting Beau and I up?" asked Melanie. "Scarlett wanted me here for when the baby comes."

"It'll be nice to have an adult to talk to other than Will besides Scarlett owns 2/3's of Tara anyway. Scarlett bought Careen out."

"Well you've certainly done a nice job of restoring the place," said Melanie trying to ease the bitterness in Suellen's voice.

"Well, Will wasn't very happy when Scarlett sent a crew down here to fix the place up, but now that it is. He likes it."

"It's a lovely home you two have."

"Thank you," said Suellen. "Let me know if you need anything."

"I will thank you for your hospitality."

Suellen smiled and walked down the stairs carefully.

Melanie dunked the cloth in the water basin and sponged Scarlett's head.

"I hate the cad," she screamed as she had another contraction. "If he ever touches me again, so help me I'll kill him," she screamed.

Dr. Fontaine just smiled. "Calm down, Scarlett. I can see your baby's head. Now push."

Scarlett screamed for the last time and then she looked to see her beautiful baby.

"Well it's a boy," he said. Melanie took the baby and cleaned him off and wrapped him in a fresh blanket. "He's beautiful, Scarlett. He's going to look just like his father."

"Let me see him," said Scarlett yearning to see her son. Melanie walked over and put the beautiful baby boy in Scarlett's arms. Scarlett looked down at his son. She could tell all ready he was going to look like his father.

"What are you going to name him, Scarlett?" asked Melanie sitting by Scarlett's bed.

"I don't know. I hadn't even thought about it. Rhett and I had said if Bonnie was a boy we were going to name it Riordan continuing the tradition of the name beginning with an R, but now that Rhett's not here. I'd like to name him Rhett."

"Well, you don't have to decide just yet. You must be exhausted."

Scarlett nodded. "How's Suellen doing?" she asked Dr. Fontaine.

"She's doing much better. She'll be able to come see you soon. I'll come by tomorrow to check on you." He turned to Melanie. "Make sure she gets plenty of rest."

Mammy came waddling in. "My lamb, you've done and brought Mista Rhett a beautiful baby boy. He's gonna be so happy."

"I don't want him to know, Mammy. Please Mammy I'm too tired to argue." Scarlett closed her eyes. "We should head back to Atlanta in a couple of weeks," whispered Scarlett as she fell asleep.

Bonnie was bouncing at the door. She couldn't wait to see her new baby brother. Wade and Ella were as eager. "When can we see him, Wade?" asked Bonnie trying to peak through the crack in the door.

"Aunt Melly or Mammy will come out in a little bit and tell us if mother's feeling up to seeing us today and then we can go see her and the baby."

Bonnie clutched the stuffed bear she had gotten with her Aunt Melly in Atlanta for the new baby. Ella had gotten a soft yellow blanket for the baby, Wade had picked out a beautiful cradle, and Beau had gotten a silver rattle for the baby. Melanie and Scarlett could hear the children talking outside the door.

"Let them in, Melly or Bonnie might break down the door if she's kept in suspense any longer."

Melly laughed and walked towards the door. She opened it slowly. "You may come in." The children came bursting through the door eager to see the new baby. Scarlett had her son in her arms and watched as Bonnie jumped up on the bed.

"He's got blue eyes just like me!" exclaimed Bonnie scrutinizing her brother.

"All baby's eyes are blue," explained Wade.

"They're going to look just like you're daddy's, Bonnie, when he gets a little older," said Melanie.

"He looks just like Uncle Rhett!" exclaimed Ella finally managing to get a good view of the baby.

"Did you name him, mother?" asked Wade.

"Well I have a dilemma. I couldn't decide between Rhett Gerald Butler or Riordan Gerald Butler. Uncle Rhett and I had agreed upon Riordan Gerald before, but there are different circumstances now."

"I think you should name him Rhett Riordan," said Bonnie.

Scarlett smiled. Rhett Riordan did sound better than Rhett Gerald, but she wanted to name her son after her father. She sighed there'd be other babies and if she had a girl she could always name her Geraldine after her father. She smiled.

"I think that's an excellent idea Bonnie," said Scarlett.

"And we can call him Riordan so it doesn't get confusing with Uncle Rhett's around," said Ella.

"Well then it's settled. Children I'd like you to meet Rhett Riordan Butler."

"Oh we brought him gifts," said Bonnie showing the stuffed bear to

Scarlett.

"I'm sure he'll love this," said Scarlett. She ewed and awed at the appropriate times as they gave their gifts and told her what they had been up to.

"I think that's enough for today," said Melanie ushering the children out. Wade staid behind.

"I'll put him in his cradle for you mother," he said.

Scarlett smiled and handed Riordan to Wade. She watched Wade look at the baby adoringly.

"When you get older I'm going to show you how to ride a horse and you can play with Beau and me," he said as he put Riordan into his cradle.

"Thank you, Wade," said Scarlett as Wade came over and gave her a hug.

"I'll have Mammy bring you up some lunch," he said walking off.

Melanie and Scarlett laughed when Wade was out of earshot. Melanie sat down next to Scarlett. "They grow up so fast. He's a little man now. Isn't he? He looks so much like Charles," said Melanie.

Scarlett smiled. Wade had Charles's coloring but he was much more handsome than his father. His features were proportionate and he looked refined in nature and not as gangly as his father.

"Yes, he does," said Scarlett.

"You get some rest dear and I'll go check on your lunch."

Rhett stood on top of the deck looking out at the ocean.

"Captain we'll be in Charleston by daybreak."

"Thank you, Louis you may go." Rhett looked at the drawing of Bonnie and Scarlett Ella had drawn him. Ella was so talented. He couldn't stand the way Scarlett treated her. "Damn her," he muttered. "She can't even see love when it's right in front of her. That little girl deserves to be loved." He went down below and went to a cargo room where his presents for Ella and Bonnie were stored. Two beautiful Welsh ponies. A friend of his had helped him pick them out. The ponies were fine animals with sweet dispositions. He knew his girls would love him. He'd bought several other horses one was beautiful colt who he knew had the potential to win the Derby. Yes he'd build an enterprise for his daughter to have when she was older. Bonnie would be the best horsewoman the South had ever seen.

Rhett got off the boat and walked towards his sister's Rosemary. There would be no carriages out at this time of day and he didn't feel like waiting on his ship for one. He walked over to the typical Charleston style home and knocked on the door. His sister's maid opened the door.

"Mr. Butler."

"Rhett is that you?" he heard his sister say. He watched as she came bounding down the stairs. She flung her arms around him. "Oh Rhett. It's so good for you to be home. Did you bring Bonnie with you?"

"No, I'm going to go get her and my step children tomorrow, but I thought I could have lunch with you and mother."

"Rhett what's wrong?" asked Rosemary. They had been talking for a half an hour or so, but she could tell her brother was upset.

He sighed and decided he needed to talk to someone about Scarlett. Rosemary listened intently and sighed.

"Rhett, you can be cold towards people you love especially if they've hurt you. You did it to me once when I went off and married Greg and you've done it to mother for siding with father when you didn't marry that girl. Did you ever think that maybe Scarlett is only defending herself?"

Rhett let his sister's words sink in. "I don't know," said Rhett shaking his head.

"Well, maybe you could try being kinder to her. And I would suggest telling her how you feel. She's been hurt just as badly as you have, Rhett."

"What about her infatuation with Mr. Wilkes?" said Rhett sipping his brandy.

"You said before that she didn't even bother defending him. Maybe she's seen the light."

Rhett snorted. "The day Scarlett sees the light is the day the world will end."

"Rhett, go home. She hasn't done anything wrong and you know it. You married her knowing full well she was in love with another man and you've never lost so I don't think that it's over yet."

Rhett laughed. "I suppose your right. I'll spend the day with you and mother then I'll go back to Atlanta."

"Good, come on. I'll have Eve fix you some breakfast."

Rhett sighed and stood up and followed his sister into the dining room.

Scarlett smiled as she made her way to her room.

"Miz Scarlett!" called Prissy.

Scarlett turned to see Prissy running up the stairs. "Mister Rhett he's coming. I just dun saw him at the train station."

Scarlett eyes went wide. She ran back down the stairs. "Melly!" she called.

Melly yelled to the driver to stop the carriage. "What is it, Scarlett?" she asked as Scarlett ran to Melanie's carriage window.

"Rhett he's coming back. I can't let him see Riordan. I don't want him to find out this way."

Melanie sighed. "I'll take him for the night. I don't know what I'm going to tell Ashley."

"You can tell him if you want just make sure he doesn't tell anyone."

Melanie took Riordan. Scarlett whimpered as she felt her baby being pulled away. "Don't worry Scarlett I'll take good care of him."

"He just was fed. I'll be by in a few hours to feed him again," said Scarlett.

"We'll be fine, Scarlett."

"I know," said Scarlett. "Thank you, Melly."

Melanie nodded and waved as the carriage pulled away. Scarlett ran back to the house. She went to Bonnie's room first. She watched her little girl sleep for a little while then went to see Ella who was still reading. "Darling, you need to go to sleep. Uncle Rhett's coming and you want to be fully rested to spend the day with him tomorrow. He'll probably want to take you to Charleston. But remember not one word about Riordan."

"I promise mother," said Ella as Scarlett blew out the light.

"Now go to sleep. I love you."

"I love you too."

Scarlett kissed her daughter's head and blew out the light. She walked into Wade's room. He was drawing something, but Scarlett couldn't quite see what it was.

"Mother!" exclaimed Wade noticing her shadow.

"What are you drawing?" she asked curious. She walked over and saw a blue print.

"Uncle Rhett had mentioned building a new stable and I was just playing-."

Scarlett smiled. "It's beautiful," she said taking in the design for the stable. "Do you want to be an architect?"

"I don't know. I just like to draw and build things."

"Well, we'll see about getting you a drafting board tomorrow. Uncle Rhett's coming home tonight and I'm sure he'll want to spend time with you and your sisters."

"Are you going to tell him about Riordan?"

Scarlett sighed. "We'll see, but for now let's keep it a secret. Now you should go to bed."

Wade nodded and climbed into his bed. "Good night mother."

"Night, darling. I love you," she said kissing his forehead.

"I love you too."

Rhett walked into his home. Prissy was there to take his hat and coat. "Welcome home Mister Butler," she said curtseying.

"Where's your mistress?" he asked.

"She's kissing the chillun goodnight. Miss Bonnie's been asleep for an hour or so. I dun know about the others."

"Thank you Prissy," he said climbing the stairs to his room.

Prissy was shocked at the amount of alcohol she could smell off her master's breath. He hadn't been drinking since Miss Bonnie had said that he smelt nasty whenever he came home slightly inebriated. Pork followed Rhett up the stairs with his baggage. Rhett walked into his room but found it was now a play room. He noticed Pork was no longer behind him.

"Pork," said Rhett.

"Yes, sir."

"Where's my bed?"

"Well, Miz Scarlett and the children redecorated the house, sir. You have to ask Miz Scarlett where your bed is."

Rhett stormed into Scarlett's room and found her sleeping peacefully. He shook her violently.

"Where do you expect me to sleep, my pet?"

"Outside where dogs like you belong," said Scarlett pulling the covers over her head. She felt her heart pounding. She knew she shouldn't have said that. Rhett was extremely drunk. He slammed the door shut and tore the covers off Scarlett. Scarlett sat up. "What do you think you're doing?"

"If I'm not going to sleep than neither are you." He laughed and poured himself a drink. "How have the mills been Scarlett seen much of Ashley."

"No, I haven't seen Ashley since before you left. I hired another manager for the mills. I just go over the accounts now. I just got back from Tara and I haven't seen the accounts so I don't rightfully now how my mills are doing," she was rambling and she knew it. "Ashley's supposed to bring the accounts over tomorrow and we'll go over them then."

Rhett laughed. "Is that all you'll be doing."

"You pig," said Scarlett. "How dare you insinuate such a nasty thing?"

"Because several months ago you did."

"No I didn't!"

Scarlett watched Rhett's eyes they were as full of anger as hers were. She lifted her chin up proudly and stood tall, but she forgot that her nightgown had become too small for her chest so he had to unbutton it. Rhett was getting a perfect view of her. She went to fix it, but Rhett was all ready on her. He covered his mouth were his and she groaned as he ripped her nightgown off. She let out a protest but Rhett didn't hear it. "You're mine and I'll do whatever I want to you," he said into her ear then kissed it. Scarlett felt her body start to react to his violent kissing. She knew he was drunk and that he wouldn't do this normally, but she didn't care. She wanted to be with him. Rhett undressed quickly. He had wanted her for so long and God damn it he was going to have her, the little slut. He wanted her to feel all the pain he felt and also all the pleasure. He wanted her to want him not that doll of a man, Ashley. He watched as she kissed him back and responded to him. He kept asking her who she loved and she answered him the same every time "you",

"God I love you," he said kissing her more passionately.

Rhett woke up and felt Scarlett sleeping on his chest. She had her body wrapped around his and he had his wrapped around hers. He touched his head.

"What did I do," he groaned. He knew he had to get up, but he just wanted to watch her sleep for a little longer. He looked at her she was as beautiful as the first day he had met her. Her black hair was a mass of silky curls. He stroked it gently. He knew she was different, but he didn't trust her. He carefully unwound himself from her and got dressed. He unpacked the beautiful lace adorned dress he had gotten his wife. He hoped she liked it. He had brought back hats and dresses for his daughters and a horse for Wade. He hoped he could win the boy over again with the extravagant gift. He knew it wouldn't be easy.

Bonnie screamed as she woke up from a bad dream. "Mother!" she yelled.

Scarlett shot up when she heard her youngest daughter scream. She grabbed Rhett's bathrobe and ran to Bonnie's room. Rhett watched Scarlett run. He ran after her to see if Bonnie was all right.

Scarlett turned on the light in Bonnie's room. She saw her daughter crying. "It was after me and where's Misty," she cried into her mother's arms.

"One minute, darling," she said placing her daughter on the bed again. She got on all fours and looked under the bed. She grabbed Misty who was wearing Rhett's shirt. It was extremely too big for the stuffed animal even despite the toy's size. Bonnie hugged it and smelled the shirt.

"It doesn't smell like daddy anymore."

"Well, I think daddy can fix that problem," said Scarlett picking Bonnie up. "Daddy's in the other room. I'm sure-."

"Daddy!" exclaimed Bonnie holding out her arm for her father. Rhett took Bonnie from Scarlett.

"There's my beautiful little girl. Did you miss me?"

Bonnie nodded and hugged her father. "Daddy, mommy took us all to Tara and it's even better than mommy said it was. Mommy and Aunt Melly went riding with Ella and me. And mommy jumped even though Aunt Melly said it wasn't safe. Mommy was so brave."

Rhett looked at Scarlett. "Now why wasn't it safe?"

Scarlett's eyes went wide, but Bonnie smiled. "Because it was so big! Did mommy ever go riding with you daddy?"

"Your father never asked me to, honey. I think that's enough questions for today. Why don't you go see Ella and ask her to help you get dressed? Then we'll all go down stairs for breakfast." Bonnie wriggled out of Rhett's grasp and ran towards Ella's room.

Scarlett tied the bathrobe tighter around her. "I'd better get dressed. I'm sure Mammy's prepared breakfast if-," she walked into her room and turned to see Rhett was still following her.

"I bought you something, my pet. Perhaps it'll make up for last night. Did I apologize yet for that," he said pointing to the dress and then lighting a cigar.

"It's beautiful Rhett. Thank you and you don't-," started Scarlett.

"I was quite drunk."

Scarlett sighed. "It doesn't matter Rhett." She started lacing up her stays. "Could you pull this tight?" she asked batting her eye lashes at Rhett.

"Don't try that southern charm on me," said Rhett coming over and pulling Scarlett's corset tight. She got into the dress and was glad that it fit.

"How do I look?"

"Stunning as always, my pet."

Scarlett smiled and then remembered Riordan. "Darn, Rhett you and the children have breakfast. I'll meet you and children at the hotel for lunch."

Scarlett grabbed her hat and ran out the door to the Wilkes'. She knocked on the door and Melanie answered with Riordan sleeping in her arms.

"He hasn't woken up yet. He does love to sleep," she said smiling at Scarlett.

"Thank you, Melly so much," said Scarlett as Melly showed her to the guest room. Melly helped Scarlett get out of her corset so Scarlett could feed Riordan.

"Scarlett don't you think you should tell Rhett?"

"I will. I promise. Tonight," she said reassuringly.

Melanie nodded. "All right. Have you had breakfast?"

"No," said Scarlett. "I was too worried about Riordan. I ran right out the door. I feel so horrible. I completely forgot about him needing to be fed. I'm such a horrible mother."

"No, you're not. You just had a baby a little while ago and your husband came home. It's perfectly normal to lose your mind."

Scarlett sighed and buttoned her dress up. "Come on, my darling. Let's go downstairs so mommy can eat," she said kissing his forehead.

Scarlett smiled when Melanie brought her toast and eggs. She hadn't realized how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten anything since they left Tara the day before. "How'd Ashley take the news?"

"He wanted to go kill Mr. Butler right then and there, but I calmed him down. Don't worry. He promised not to kill him until after you told him," said Melanie smiling.

Scarlett laughed. "You'll have to thank him for me."

Ella and Bonnie got out of the carriage and rushed towards their mother who was waiting for them in the dining room of the hotel. They rambled on about all the gifts Rhett had brought him. Even Wade had started to warm up towards Rhett again. Scarlett watched as Rhett charmed her children. She couldn't wait till he met their son. Rhett surprised them all with tickets to the theater after lunch. Wade and Ella were ecstatic; Bonnie would have preferred to go riding. Rhett promised they could do that later, but Bonnie was a sleep by the time the play got out. Rhett held his daughter in his arms. Scarlett was sitting across from him with Wade sleeping peacefully on her shoulder and Ella was sleeping on Rhett's. He smiled as Scarlett stroked Wade's hair and dozed off.

"Rhett," said Scarlett opening her eyes. "Did you mean what you said last night?"

"What did I say, my pet."

"That – that you love me."

"Did you mean what you said last night?"

"Yes, I love you, Rhett."

Rhett was shocked by Scarlett's words. He felt like he had been caught with his pants down. Her words were completely unexpected he had expected her to come up with some coy or nasty remark. How could he tell her the truth and risk being hurt again by her.

"We're here," said Rhett opening the door. Ella climbed onto Rhett's back and Bonnie was in his arms. He climbed the stairs effortlessly and delivered them to their bedrooms.

"How would you girls like to come to Charleston with me? Your mother needs sometime alone to take care of the mills since she's been gone so long from them. Would you like that?"

Ella could barely keep in her excitement. "Really, uncle Rhett?" She had never been anywhere before outside of Atlanta besides Tara.

He laughed. "Yes, really."

"Come on Ella. Let's go help Mammy pack," said Bonnie grabbing Ella's hand.

"Wade I'd love for you to come to."

"I don't think mother would want me to."

Scarlett felt hurt by the fact that her son wanted to go, but honored that he wouldn't go if she didn't want him to. "Why don't you go, Wade. I have to stay otherwise I'd go to. I have to take care of the mills. Your Uncle Ashley basically run his into the ground while we were away," she knew that was a lie Ashley had finally gotten the hang of the business. "It'll only be for a few weeks then you can come back."

"Are you sure?" asked Wade.

"Positive. Now go pack your things. I'm sure your Uncle Rhett will want to leave immediately."

"All right, mother. Thank you," he said hugging her. He was dying to see his Uncle Rhett's boats and the ocean. The chance to get out of Atlanta thrilled him.

Scarlett looked contemptuously at Rhett. "You are a sly dog, you bastard. You won't make them hate me, Rhett. I've always been there for them. I've never been out to the wee hours of the morning. I've been there for them when they were sick or sad. I may not have been the best mother but I was always here. I gave them life I bore them for nine months. I suffered hours of labor. They know who really loves them. Not you, you sick bastard," she said going to hit him.

Rhett grabbed Scarlett's wrist. "Don't think about it my dear. You know damn well that I love those children dearly and if you think otherwise you aren't as smart as you think you are."

"I hate you!" she screamed. She ran and slammed her door shut. She came out ten minutes later when they were leaving. She had Pork prepare a horse for her. She kissed her children good bye and gave Rhett a peck on the cheek because the children were watching. "Good bye," she said mounting her horse and spurring him off towards the Wilkes'.

Rhett watched her leave he could see the fire in her eyes. He knew he had been terrible, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to let her catch him in her snare. He wouldn't get hurt even if she did love him she'd end up hurting him. He helped the children in and then they were off to the train station.

Scarlett fell into Melanie's arms. She cried until early morning. Ashley was livid. He wasn't supposed to hear any of it. There was no way he was going to let that blackguard hurt his darling, Scarlett who he loved more than his sister.

"What am I going to do, Melly. He'll never come back," sobbed Scarlett.

"There, there," said Melly. "He'll come back. He loves you so."

Scarlett shook her head. "I told him that I loved him Melly and he said nothing."

Ashley heard Riordan cry and started walking him back and forth. He knew he could never make Scarlett happy they were too different. He knew that cad, Butler, was the only man who could. He was just too yellow liver to stay and give Scarlett a chance. He knew how horrible Scarlett had been to Rhett but couldn't he see that she was sorry. Her poor heart was breaking it was all that damned Butler's fault.

Scarlett heard her baby's cry and saw Ashley pacing back and forth with him. "Ashley, he's hungry. Let me see him," said Scarlett taking her baby and letting him feed. Ashley blushed and walked out of the room. "There, there, sweet heart. Mommy's sorry that she's been neglecting you. I'm going to be here now. Don't worry. You'll have me all to yourself for the next few weeks. You'll never have to wait to be fed again."

Melanie smiled at Scarlett. Scarlett had changed so much over the past months. She had finally grown up and become the lady she was born to be. She still had her moments when the fiery Irish temper flared, but she could also act like a proper southern lady when she wanted to. She had basically given up her business and now was content being a mother. Melanie sighed if only Scarlett could get her husband back then everything would be perfect. Melanie smiled well maybe not perfect between there two tempers and four children she doubted it would be a fairy tale marriage, but Scarlett would have the man she loved. She sighed. She wished she hadn't promised Scarlett not to tell Rhett about Riordan. She knew if he knew that'd he'd come home at once. She just would have to be patient and wait.

"Scarlett, why don't you and Riordan sleep here tonight? It's too late for you to ride back now."

Scarlett nodded. "As long as it's not an inconvenience."

"Oh no not at all. I'll go have your room prepared," said Melly climbing the stairs.

Scarlett waved Suellen off. She had spent the last week visiting. It had been a good vacation for her. Mammy would be returning tonight and Suellen would be back to being a full time mother, but by the end of her trip she was looking forward to taking care of her children again. She missed them terribly. Scarlett had tried to console her own longing for her children with shopping.

Scarlett rode towards the mills. She had left Riordan in mammy's care. She needed to look over the books just to make sure nothing was wrong it'd been a few weeks since she had been over the books and although she knew Mr. Carpenter and Ashley were probably doing a fine job she still had to check to ease her fears. She dismounted Royal, her horse, and walked into the mills.

She smiled at Mr. Carpenter and Ashley. "Good afternoon gentleman. I expect everything's going well."

"Yes Mrs. Butler sales are up," said Mr. Carpenter.

"Good then you won't mind me looking at the books," said Scarlett sitting down and looking through the accounts. Her head started to spin though. "Ashley," said Scarlett before she passed out.


	5. Surprise

Rhett walked towards the mills. He should have known Scarlett couldn't stay away from them for too long not when Ashley was around. He went to walk into the building when Tom Carpenter walked out. They bid each other welcome. Tom turned to leave when Rhett inquired about Scarlett.

"I think I saw her go into the back to review the books. She hasn't been by for months. I was beginning to worry she had taken ill."

Rhett was surprised to hear that Scarlett hadn't been at the mills a lot. "She hadn't been feeling well when I left the country but I wasn't aware she was so ill not to look over the mills."

He nodded. "She hired my brother, Mathew, to help Mr. Wilkes run the mills." Rhett heard a feminine voice and saw a woman waiting in a carriage. "My wife, please excuse me but I promised to have lunch with her and I'd best not keeping her waiting."

Rhett smiled. "No, women hate to be kept waiting."

"It was nice seeing you again," he said tilting his hat and walking quickly toward his wife.

Rhett strolled into the back of the building where the office was. Scarlett's behavior puzzled him. Had she grown tired of the mills or of Ashley or had she been seriously ill. He'd have to talk to Miss Melly to find out. Scarlett certainly wouldn't give him an honest answer. She'd defend her pride at all costs and wouldn't let him think that she was weak and need him. Rhett pushed open the door and saw Scarlett get up, her face grotesquely pale. He saw her falter and picked her frail body up into his arms. Instinctively he pressed her head against his chest. Rhett took in the shocked and stationary Ashley who had been only a step away from Scarlett and easily could have saved her from falling. His anger towards the man showed and Ashley diverted his gave from Rhett's. "Don't stand there like an imbecile. Summon Dr. Meade and meet us at our house," ordered Rhett to Ashley. Ashley hurried off to get the doctor. Rhett climbed into his carriage and repositioned Scarlett on his lap. "Scarlett," he whispered cradling her in his arms. Pork having seen Scarlett's desperate state sent the horses into a mad gallop towards the house. Rhett jumped out of the carriage as soon as it halted and barked orders out at the servants. He climbed the stairs two at a time effortlessly. Mammy threw open the door to Scarlett's room and watched her mistress listless body be laid down on the bed.

Rhett starred down at his wife's pale face. Her usual rosy complexion was stark white. He took her hand. "Scarlett, wake up darling. Please," he whispered. He unbuttoned her dress quickly losing a few buttons in haste. He took his knife and sliced the laces on her stays. Scarlett's chest heaved and she slowly began to breathe easier. Mammy helped Rhett change Scarlett into her nightgown so she could be more comfortable. Placing a cool cloth on Scarlett's forehead, Mammy prayed silently to the 'lawd' that her lamb would be all right.

"I's best wait for Dr. Meade," she whispered hurrying off down the stairs leaving Rhett and Scarlett alone. Rhett kissed Scarlett's hand. "Scarlett, show me those beautiful green eyes and-," he tried to think of some enticement and smiled "I'll buy you a new necklace if you do the most vulgar one I can find." He watched as Scarlett's eyes fluttered as Dr. Meade came rushing through the door.

"Rhett," she whispered as her eyelids lifted and revealed those beautiful green eyes he loved.

He squeezed her hand in reassurance. "I'm right here. You fainted at the mills."

Scarlett looked at him bewildered. "But I never faint," she said her voice as weak as a new born lamb. She felt as silly as Melanie being so weak and helpless, but she felt so tired.

"Mr. Butler, if you'd excuse us," said Dr. Meade pushing Rhett aside. Mammy took Rhett's arm and pushed him out the door before he could protest.

"What'd you do to mah lamb!" she demanded her hand went comfortably to her round hips. Her dark eyes were filled with anger and suspicion.

Ashley and Melly came running up the stairs. "Is she all right?" asked Melanie slightly out of breath and looking not much better than Scarlett.

He sighed not sure of what to say. "She's awake but, Dr. Meade's still examining her," said Rhett. He looked at Melanie. "Has she been feeling well? Tom Lawrence mentioned that she had been too ill to go to the mills."

Melanie nodded. "But she was feeling better. Suellen even came to visit then she's been feeling tired for a week or so, but I just figured it was an excuse to explain her languid mood. I thought she was so melancholy because she was missing the children," said Melanie. Ashley put his arm around her. "I should have sent for Dr. Meade."

"It's not your fault, Miz Melly," said Mammy trying to comfort Melanie. Rhett was leaning over the banister and not paying much attention. His mind was processing what Melanie had told him and also worrying about Scarlett. Mammy glared at Rhett before she continued. "It's Capt. Butler's." She hadn't meant for Rhett to hear the last part but he had.

"Mammy you can't blame Scarlett's illness on Captain Butler."

"I sure can. Excuse Miz Melly I gots to check on mah lamb," said Mammy waddling back into Scarlett's room.

"I'm starting to think that's she's mad at me," said Rhett noticing the force that mammy slammed the door with.

"She's not the only one," muttered Ashley walking away wishing he hadn't spoken.

Rhett's temper flared but he put on a cool façade when he addressed Ashley. "Excuse me, Mr. Wilkes, but if you have something to say than I'd appreciate it if you said it to me directly." His eyes showed his true temperament though and Melanie took notice when he spoke.

"Why don't we all go have a cup tea and wait for Dr. Meade. We're all under so much stress and we'll say things that we will regret later. Ashley," she said.

Her words were futile. Rhett and Ashley's glares were like daggers cutting through each other and they paid no heed to anyone else.

Mammy opened the door. "Miz Melly, mah lamb is askin for ya."

Melanie nodded. She looked from man to man and shook her head. There was nothing she could do. She walked into Scarlett's room and closed the door.

"Why would you be angry at me, Mr. Wilkes?" questioned Rhett standing up to the man he considered a man of nothing but bluffs and he usually didn't even have the liver for those. Rhett neglected to recount that Ashley had served in the Confederate army and had killed as many men as Rhett or even more. He was just as capable of malevolence as Rhett. Ashley was just more prone to peace talks then bar room brawls. His dreams of peace were sometimes clouded by his human instinct to protect his family and despite the fact that he and Scarlett did not share blood she was indeed his family. She had been more of a sister to him than India. She had saved his wife and child when she easily could have left them behind and gone off safe with Rhett or Aunt Pitty. He'd rather die than see Rhett Butler break the one of the only things he had reminding him of the happiness he had once lived in. The sheer blissfulness of the old south it remained in Scarlett and in Melanie in some of the women of the south. Scarlett was still a southern belle crying for attention but her cries would soon change into those of deep sadness if he let Rhett Butler destroy her childish heart.

Rhett was surprised to see that Ashley met his stare with equal animosity.

"Because, Captain Butler, you desert Scarlett and then you come home and use her for one night to fulfill _your _needs and leave again. You keep breaking her heart and I won't stand for it."

"Oh you won't?" Rhett said chuckling. "Mr. Wilkes, you used to be smart enough to know that you are no match for me in a duel. Have you finally gained a back bone or have you gone mad?"

Ashley held his head proudly his eyes blazing. "I would die for honor and family and if protecting those two things means fighting you than I will, gladly. I couldn't live with myself if I stood by while you tortured someone who I loved as much as my own sister."

"As a sister or as a wife?" asked Rhett smiling his teeth glittering devilishly. He was enjoying this rare occasion when he actually enjoyed this wretches company.

Ashley fists clenched. "If you had any sense of respect for your wife you wouldn't believe those lies that India spread around."

"Your lust for my wife has always been obvious, Mr. Wilkes, but you're nonexistent love has only ever been obvious to Scarlett. You didn't have the honor, as you call it, then to tell her that you did not love her. Instead you let her chase after a fantasy that you knew wasn't really and wouldn't make her happy. You made her make a spectacle of herself for your sheer amusement."

"It wasn't for my amusement, Mr. Butler. I couldn't bear to break her heart." Ashley smiled he was ready to cut this arrogant fool in half even if it was just with words. "I should have consulted you for advice on how to do so. Please forgive me for not doing so."

Rhett was in absolute shock. He'd never heard Ashley speak so boldly before. He usually avoided confrontation now he was seeking it out.

"Captain Butler," said Melanie walking out of Scarlett's room. She was followed be Dr. Meade.

Dr. Meade's face showed no expression it was as passive as passive could be. "Scarlett is with child, Captain Butler. I'm afraid I cannot offer my congratulations because I fear this child will cost you your wife. If Mrs. Butler is not careful the chances of her surviving will prove to be grim. She should- no she will have to be on full bed rest until I say and then she shouldn't leave the house."

Rhett shook his head. "She'll never consent. If I lock her in there she'll break her door down," said Rhett.

Dr. Meade sighed. He said nothing because there was no use in discussing the matter. He had explained the situation what happened next was out of his hands. "I have to go gentlemen, Mrs. Wilkes," he said tilting his hat and walking down the stairs.

Melanie saw the worried expression on Rhett's face and placed her hand on his arm gently. "Scarlett told mammy she could sleep for an entire week. I don't think you'll get an argument out of her for a while so you need not fret, Captain Butler."

Ashley looked at his wife and saw how frail she was. She needed to get some rest too. "Melly, I should get you home. You look pale yourself. You've been working too hard arranging Honey's wedding," said Ashley putting Melanie's shawl around her.

"Send for me if Scarlett needs me, mammy," said Melanie walking down the stairs with Ashley.

"Miz Scarlett says she wants to see ya. I dun know why she does, but she does," said Mammy waddling off to go tend to Riordan.

Rhett shook his head and went in to see Scarlett. She was propped up in the bed, but she was all ready dozing slightly.

"Rhett," she said opening her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"To see you, my pet. I was getting lonely."

"Don't call me that. I'm not you're pet. I'm not Belle or one of her girls, and you can't just use me for sex and then run away like a coward to some whor and have sex with her then come back to me!" Scarlett turned her head away from him. "You disgust me, Rhett Butler. If you come near me again I'll- I'll shoot you," she said.

"You're words are enough, my dear. There's no need to shoot me."

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

Rhett sighed and sat down. "I want a second chance and I hope you'll give it to me if not for yourself, Scarlett for our children."

"The children are happy what more do you want?" asked Scarlett raising an eyebrow eager to hear his response, but displaying a cool demeanor.

"I want you," he said sitting down on her bed. Scarlett rushed from her bed and was caught with a fit of morning sickness. Rhett rushed to Scarlett's side and held her hair back for her as she leaned over the porcelain basin.

Melanie peaked into the room and saw Scarlett asleep in Rhett's arms. She closed the door and saw an elderly woman and Scarlett's children rush through the front door of the house. Bonnie and Ella were the first to reach her and hugged her. Wade held the elderly woman's arm. Melanie presumed the woman was Rhett's mother by the similar features they shared. Mrs. Butler climbed the stairs steadily.

"Mrs. Butler?" asked Melanie extending her hand.

She smiled and took Melanie's hand. "Mrs. Wilkes I presume. The children have told me so much about you."

"They've spoken very fondly of you also," said Melanie smiling kindly.

"Grandma, have tea with us," said Bonnie taking her grandmother's hand and pulling her into the play room where a table was set up for tea.

They sat and had tea. Wade excused himself from the part and sat read was reading a book on the window sill. The girls finished and contented themselves by playing with their dolls.

"I love them all so much. I'm so grateful for Scarlett letting them visit me. I do so love children. They make me forget about my weary bones and remind me of what it was like to be young," said Mrs. Butler sipping her tea.

"Captain Butler, has your fondness for them also. He won mammy over when Bonnie was born. Mammy was so afraid that Mr. Butler would be upset that the baby wasn't a boy, but he was so happy," said Melanie laughing. "He spoils all of them rotten."

"I know. He'd love more children and especially a boy for Wade to play with. Mind you he'd never say anything."

Melanie sighed. "Yes, Scarlett and he are very similar," she said sipping her tea.

Mrs. Butler looked at her curiously as if to ask "What do you mean by that?", but said nothing.

"Aunt Melly where's Riordan. Is he in mommy's room?" queried Bonnie.

Mammy bustled into the play room as soon as she heard her Bonnie's voice. She had Riordan swaddled in a soft silky blanket. He was asleep in her arms, but she knew he'd wake soon and want to be fed. She knew it was about time Captain Butler knew about his son and there wasn't going to be anything Scarlett could do about it now that he was home for good. Mammy was shocked to see Mrs. Butler in the room and went to turn away but Bonnie stopped her.

Bonnie ran to Mammy and hugged her legs. "Mammy, let me hold him," said Bonnie.

"Miz Bonnie you's ain't old enough to hold duh baby."

"Mommy, let's me hold him!"

"Let her, Mammy," said Melly.

Mammy shook her head, but placed the tiny baby in its sister's arms. Riordan opened his beautiful blue eyes and gurgled. "Now you's done it. He's gun a want to be fed and now you's got a wake Miz Scarlett. And she's needing her rest."

"Why don't you all go in and see your mother. I'm sure she'd love to see you," said Melanie. She knew Scarlett would have her head if she didn't let her see her children although she would have it anyway because Rhett would be there and he'd see Riordan.

"Is that-," said Mrs. Butler as the children walked off.

"That is your grandson, Mrs. Butler."

Mrs. Butler covered her mouth. "Oh, dear. How could Rhett not tell me?"

"He dun know," said Mammy shaking her head. "Those chillun' are gun a be in mighty big trouble cause of you Miz Melly."

"Scarlett didn't tell him?" asked Mrs. Butler horrified.

"She was mighty mad at him, mah lamb," said Mammy smiling. "Suits him right for treating her like white trash."

"Mammy," scolded Melanie.

"You knows it the truth."

Melanie sighed. "It still isn't polite to say especially in front of Captain Butler's mother."

Wade nervously opened the door. "Mother," he said.

"Wade, Come in!" exclaimed Scarlett opening her eyes. Wade motioned for his siblings to go in. Bonnie was still carrying Riordan but Ella was making sure that she didn't drop him.

"He's heavy," complained Bonnie.

Ella smiled. "Want me to take him?"

Scarlett gasped as she saw who Bonnie was holding. "Please tell me that's one of you're dolls, Bonnie."

"No, it's Riordan. Daddy, are you surprised?" she asked jumping up onto Rhett's lap. Ella rocked Riordan back and forth in her arms.

"Yes, I am, sweet heart," he said kissing the top of her head. He felt his blood curdling but the innocent happiness Bonnie felt made him contain his anger and let her think that he was happy with the fact that they had kept this a secret. He couldn't explode on his children and he certainly couldn't yell at Scarlett in her present condition. He wouldn't have his child die because of it's mother spiteful or ignorant ways.

"Mommy said you would be. See mommy I can keep a secret," said Bonnie proudly.

Scarlett laughed nervously. "Yes, darling, you can."

"It wasn't all Bonnie's fault mother. Mammy and Aunt Melly said it was all right. They said you'd want to see us."

"I do, darling. Come sit here with me you too Wade."

Scarlett took her sleeping baby away from Ella as Ella and Wade climbed up onto the bed.

Rhett swallowed a lump in his throat. Fighting the urge to scream at Scarlett was hard, but he couldn't. He'd regret it later. "And who might this be?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Rhett Riordan O'Har-," said Wade, but Scarlett cut him off.

"Wade Hampton," she said sternly.

"Butler," he said coldly.

Rhett sighed. "So might this be why Mammy, Wade, and Ashley Wilkes have been giving me the cold shoulder?"

"I can't say for Mammy and Ashley but yes," said Wade glaring at his stepfather.

"Children why don't you go saddle up your new horses that Uncle Rhett got you, and I'll sit on the veranda and watch you," said Scarlett eager to get Rhett's anger out of the way.

The children dashed out of the room leaving only Scarlett, Rhett, and their son.

Scarlett held her head up high. "So what do you think?" she asked.

"Of your conduct or of my son?"

"Our son," corrected Scarlett. "And why would I ask you what you think of my conduct you don't ask me what I think of yours." Riordan snuggled up closer to Scarlett's chest. "He's probably hungry," she said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that he needs to be fed every three hours," said Scarlett.

"Don't play these games with me Scarlett," said Rhett getting up.

"You're the one who started them and I meant your visiting Belle's every night. Whether you come home drunk or sober you always come home drenched in perfume that's to cheap to belong to me."

Rhett's temper got the best of him and he allowed himself to play into this banter. "How about the late hours you pulled at the mills and flaunting around town in low cut dresses and being caught in a married man's arms."

"I haven't worked late hours at the mill in months since I found out about Riordan, and you've never said anything about my dresses before, and he was only comforting me for the last time. Must you bring up Ashley every time you're wrong?"

"I'm never wrong."

"Oh that's right the great Rhett Butler couldn't possibly be wrong about anything, but I guess being a woman makes me wrong about everything," said Scarlett her temper flaring.

"You're wrong about almost everything Scarlett, but not because you're a woman."

"Oh!" she exclaimed horrified. "Well, I suppose I'm right about one thing."

"What's that?" asked Rhett laughing.

"You don't love me you love what I can give you, babies and sexual pleasure. You take, take, take, but you won't give me one thing in return that I want!" she exclaimed

"What's that?" asked Rhett lighting a cigar and puffing on it.

"I used to want to be first in every man's heart, but I'm willing to give that up to be first in yours, but you won't let me."

Rhett looked at Scarlett. "How can I give you such a powerful weapon when I can't trust you?"

"If you don't take any risks Rhett you won't get anywhere."

Rhett laughed. "Perhaps, my dear." Scarlett had a point. He had always been a man of chance. "Would like to give us a chance?"

"If you do," she said tactfully.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to," said Rhett.

"All right, let's try it," said Scarlett trying to hide her smile. "That means we share the same bed and you can't be sleeping with any other women. If you want me to be trustful then you have to be faithful."

"Agreed," said Rhett smiling. He wouldn't miss sleeping with other women. He'd only done it because he had been trying to fill his empty nights with company. If Scarlett was willing to share her nights with him then there was no need for him to seek other women out. "If you'll excuse me, Mrs. Butler. I have some business to attend to." Scarlett watched him leave and slowly made her way over to the veranda where she could watch her children. She smiled at them when they waved to her. She was so incredibly tired but her children needed her. She watched them then began the walk back to her bed. She had Riordan safely in her arms.

Melanie watched Scarlett struggle back to her bed and rushed in to help her. Scarlett begrudgingly accepted her help. Melanie moved Riordan's bassinet right next to Scarlett's bed and left Scarlett to sleep.

Scarlett looked lovingly at her son one more time before she allowed herself to sleep.


	6. soon

Hi, guys. Thanks for the great feedback. I love reading it. I don't know when I'm going to get around to writing more. I've had sort of a depression relapse and I'm just too messed up to write anything cheerful and my therapist is on vacation so it'll take even longer for me to work out of it. Usually it helps to not think about it by writing, but I just can't. I'm sorry. I promise I'll write more as soon as possible. I just can't. I might be able to throw some thing together this weekend but probably not and probably not next week end either. I don't know. I'm really sorry. I want too so bad. But my spelling and grammar would be bad and eh who knows how horrible it'd get. I'm going to try to write soon. Still send suggestions. Thank you, love, Ciara.


	7. Hi again

Hi everyone!

Thank you so much for all your reviews. I'm feeling a little better my therapist came back and after a few sessions I'm starting to start to feel ok again. I have tried to write something but I just can't figure out exactly where to go from here. I've written a few different scenarios but I just can't figure out what I want to happen. If any you have ideas they'd be greatly appreciated. Thank you.

-Ciara-


	8. Dancing with Daddy

A/N. It's been forever and a half since I updated. I just really didn't know where I wanted this story to go and well I don't know if I do even now but here it is. Tell me what you think. If you guys don't like it I'll delete it and make a new one. Or if anything is out of place or you have suggestions. I'll edit it. I hope you like it and thank you all for being so patience. Excuse my grammar, I have no patience for it... I do my best but to me it's not really that important as long as it doesn't disturb the quality of the piece. But anything major you guys notice I'll be sure to change. Enjoy... hopefully :)

The next several weeks consisted of Scarlett sitting on the porch watching Rhett play with her children. He had been gone the last week but Melanie came over more often. Everyday, since she had been put on bed rest, the old cats would come over for tea with Melanie and marvel at how beautiful Riordan was. Rhett would throw on the old charm and have them eating out of the palm of his hand by the time they left. Rhett was getting ready to put Bonnie to bed. Ella and Wade had easily gone to bed after their day long ride with Rhett. Bonnie however like her mother, at that age, was a fountain of energy. Rhett was busy chasing her around the house. She was sitting on the stairs ignoring Rhett's order to go to sleep. Watching him play with their daughter was much more enjoyable. Rhett swooped his daughter up under his arm as she giggled and laughed.

"Dance, dance!" she exclaimed.

"Dance?" asked Rhett moving her so she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Please, daddy!"

"I think someone stayed up at Aunt Pitty's after they were supposed to go to sleep." He tickled her. "Didn't they?" Aunt Pitty had thrown a party and the couples had danced until midnight. Scarlett had to sit on a settee in the corner and just watch, but she had danced with him at the last dance of the night. They both had spotted their darling daughters peering eyes from the balcony. "All right," he said. "But you darlin' will have to hum the music."

She smiled and began to hum. Scarlett watched them dance and longed to be dancing. She heard Riordan cry and hurried off to feed him. She had gained her strength back and was tired of bed rest. She had been eating like a horse under mammy's instructions and Rhett's insistence. She sat in her green silk robe feeding her young son.

"Sleep my little prince," she said kissing his forehead. She walked him carefully back to his crib and put him down.

Rhett watched with lungful eyes as his wife talked to their son so lovingly. A part of him always wondered if she would have loved the children more if they were Ashley's.

Scarlett turned and smiled lovingly at Rhett. She was still so swept up in the tender moment with her son that she had yet to restore her emotional barriers. It was in this moment that Rhett put his fears aside and realized that even if Scarlett didn't know it or didn't want to admit it, she loved him more than she loved Ashley. He walked slowly towards her and wrapped his arms around her now growing waist. She rested her head against his chest as he rested his chin on top her head.

"I thought I told you to sleep," he said bending down and kissing her cheek.

"He was crying and mammy was- busy," she lied. He chuckled softly at her incompetence at lying.

"You never were very good at lying, my dear," he whispered in her ear. His breath tickled her and she smiled slightly.

"It's so hard for me to leave him," she said gently caressing her son's cheek with her finger. They boy sat in silence for a moment watching their son in awe. Their silence was broken when Scarlett yawned.

"I know it's so hard, but- you should be in bed."

"But-," she began but she knew it was true. Her hand rested on her now rounding stomach and remembered that her unborn child's needs came before her pleasures. There would be plenty of time to look at him later after Riordan's little brother was born.

"No buts, to bed."

She glared at him contemptuously. "I'm going but not because you told me to."

He watched her walk away her head held erect in a defiant tone. You'll never change Scarlett and damn anyone who tries to. He gently picked up his son and placed a kiss on his head. Slowly he carried him to Scarlett and his bedroom. He saw Scarlett brushing her hair on the bed. She placed the silver brush down and braided her hair gently. Son and father watched as Scarlett slipped under the covers humming the Virginia Reel to herself which was occasionally interrupted by a ladylike yawn. Rhett watched her put her arms behind her head and watched as her feet danced slightly under the covers. He quietly walked over and put Riordan down next to Scarlett. She smiled gratefully as she looked at her sleeping baby.

"Thank you," she said. Riordan woke up and grabbed a loose tendril of Scarlett's hair and played with it smiling gleefully.

"You're welcome."

Mammy bustled in. "I almost had 'em call out the dogs. I've been looking for that babe everywhere. I thought yous was sleeping and yous was Miss Bonnie." Mammy took Riordan away from the couple. She saw how tired and pale Scarlett was despite the smile on her face. "Ain't natural for a woman to have two baby's so close to each other," she said placing Riordan in his crib. "You let's this babe get some sleep. Ya hear?"

"We'll all go to sleep, mammy," said Scarlett yawning.

Rhett looked over his wife and noticed how frail she now looked, the lack of light in the nursery had hid her worn features. She had been doing too much lately. She was giving life to two others besides herself and was barely slowly down.

"Perhaps my dear we should hire a wet nurse."

Scarlett shook her head. "No, I don't want some stranger taking care of my baby."

"Well if you keep going on the path you're going, a stranger will be taking care of all your children."

"You just said you wouldn't divorce me! And they're my children," she said her eyes ablaze.

Rhett laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Scarlett blushing.

"Because my pet, some of them are mine too, don't forget, but that wasn't what I was implying before. I will not take your children away unless you give me good reason to. I was implying that you might not be here. Scarlett you're as frail as a new born lamb."

Scarlett flipped over. "You're the one who got me into this situation."

"You didn't tell me that you had just given birth to my child or any child! If I had known-."

"Rhett, you were so drunk that night you would have taken me even if you had known." Scarlett bit her lip as soon as she spoke. She didn't want to see Rhett's reaction. Why did she let her temper get the best of her.

He grabbed her arm and flipped her over to face him. "How dare you say that? Do you really think that I'm that much of a cad that'd I'd endanger your life for some sexual pleasure my dear I have abstained from sleeping with you for sometime I could have managed another few weeks. Your bed isn't the only one that can supply such pleasures."

Scarlett reached up and slapped him. "You cad! You don't care about any of us do you? It's only what we can bring you. We all amuse you, but as soon as we're not useful you leave."

"You know that's not true. Now good night." Rhett went to turn off the light when he saw a drawing of Scarlett taking a jump dated only a few months ago when Scarlett was still pregnant. Ella had drawn it and it had the caption of 'Mommy taking jump, Aunt Melly very upset.' Of course when Bonnie had said that her mommy was so brave and Melanie had protested Scarlett jumping it was because she was pregnant. "It seems Scarlett you have a habit of not only endangering yourself when it pleases you, but your children as well?" Scarlett looked at him confused. "When Bonnie said you were so brave she meant really that you were so stupid. How could you be riding never mind jumping when you were what seven months pregnant."

Scarlett didn't know what to say. "I wasn't taking any risk Rhett. Debonair is an easy ride, and he can jump anything."

"He's a moody stallion, Scarlett! He could have decided that he didn't want to jump and bucked you off killing you and my child."

Scarlett mouth formed an O at this comment. "How was I supposed to know? You weren't here! I took the horses as I found them. You're never here."

"That doesn't even make sense. Why would you get on a horse you didn't know?"

"Because, Bonnie wanted to go riding and there was no one to take her, since YOU weren't here."

"What about Wade?" countered Rhett.

"Wade was off with Beau and, since you've spoiled our daughter so much, she wouldn't listen to the word no. I was afraid she'd go get herself killed. It was either risking my neck on a horse I believed fit or seeing my daughter kill herself by trying to prove she was invincible." Scarlett grabbed her stomach. "Oh."

Rhett looked at her concerned. "Scarlett what's wrong?"

"It was nothing just a pain."

Rhett stroked her hair back. "Do you want me to get a doctor?"

"No, I'll be fine. Rhett, I'm too tired to argue. Can we take this up some other time? I'm just so tired all of a sudden. I feel like I could sleep for a week."

Rhett's concern grew. "I really don't think you have the strength to take care of Riordan my dear."

"I'll be fine I just need some sleep. I haven't slept well this week. Nightmares," she whispered taking Rhett's arm and putting it around her. "You- here- now," she said falling asleep.

Rhett stroked her hair and smiled. It made him happy that she needed him and missing him, but it also concerned him that his absent had endangered her and his child. Business would have to wait for a while. It would only be a few more months before Scarlett gave birth to their child, and then he could get his affairs back in order. He pulled her closer and fell asleep.


	9. Tease

Rhett looked at the dress that lay before him and smiled. It was absolutely gorgeous. He had it made for Scarlett after he caught her humming the Virginia Reel. Their child was due soon, and he wanted to give her something to entice her to remain on bed rest for a little longer. He closed the box and tied it was green silk ribbon. He prayed that this Parisian gift could subdue his wife for a little while longer. He couldn't wait to see Scarlett's eyes when she opened it. They had had a fight right before he had left for a business trip. Scarlett got moodier and moodier as her pregnancy progressed, despite Rhett's best attempts, he occasionally got on her bad side, and they would have a blow out.

Scarlett dried her face. She had just taken a bath, but it had not helped her aching back or feet. Rhett was simply being intolerable! His snide comments and sarcastic humor wore on her nerves. _I won't deal with it. I'll move in with Melly or I'll kick him out! Let Belle deal with him that insufferable scoundrel._ She knew she'd rather deal with him then let Belle seep her filthy little paws into him. _That whore better stay clear of my husband or I'll make sure she never sees the light of day._ Scarlett slipped on Rhett's silk robe and flipped the collar up smelling his cologne and her anger subsided slightly. She missed him terribly. He had left for an unexpected business trip, but he had promised to be back shortly. She slipped on her soft slippers and gracefully walked out, as gracefully as a pregnant woman in her eighth month could. Her face brightened as she saw Rhett staring out their bedroom window and a present on her bed. She quickly hurried over to him and hugged him.

"Why Scarlett," he said going to kiss her. She turned her cheek.

"Don't think that I'm not still mad at you," she said her eyes smiling devilishly.

He made a face and held back a grin that was so eager to manifest because of her childish ways. "Of course not my dear, but what was the warm welcome for then?" Her eyes twinkled, and he noticed her eyes dart to the package. He was enjoying tantalizing her with the gift. "Well my dear?"

She glared at him. "Well- just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean that I didn't miss you," she said making her way towards the bed. She picked up her brush which was next to the bed. "Oh, did you get Bonnie a present?"

"Yes I did I got her a new saddle she's needed one badly," he said.

She nodded slowly. "Well I hope you got Ella and Wade something too," she said.

"Of course. I found the most beautiful locket in Charleston that came from Paris, and I got a Wade a new pair of riding boots. I thought maybe we could all join the Rutherford's after the baby is born for a fox hunt," he said putting his cigar back in his mouth.

She smiled seductively at him. "Did you get _me _anything?" she asked.

He wanted to laugh at how much Scarlett had grown yet she still had that spoiled southern belle nature underneath. He pulled something out of his pocket, a beautiful jeweled hair clip. It was sterling silver and had emeralds and diamond chips embedded in it. He gently twisted her hair up and put the clip in. His hand brushed lightly against her neck sending a jolt of electricity through them both.

Scarlett not sure if Rhett was toying with her grew impatient. "Whose this for!" she asked motioning with her eyes to the package next to her. Her lips were pursed, and she was waiting quite impatiently for an answer.

Rhett took another draw of his cigar and then puffed out the smoke. "Oh, I almost forgot that's for you, my dear." He watched as she grabbed it and undid the bow gently then ripped it open impatiently. He wished that he had had them wrap it several times just to aggravate her.

He loved her pure childish joy as she unfolded the layers of tissue paper. Then her eyes fell upon the dress, and she gasped.

"Oh Rhett," she said looking at the emerald silk dress that had delicate ornate beading. It was so beautiful that she wanted to cry. She touched the silk dress and held it to her cheek. It was so soft and smooth that she didn't want to let it go.

She kissed him.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked.

She nodded emphatically. "Oh you didn't have to. I was just angry that you were leaving. I hate when you leave," she shocked herself at her emotional outburst. She had not meant to tell him her true feelings.

"I hate it too," he said kissing her temple. He held her closely, and she sighed content.


	10. Coming and Leaving

Scarlett screamed with rage as another contraction hit.

"I hate you Rhett Butler with all my heart!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Rhett paced frantically outside the door. Her words hurt, even though he knew it was the pain not Scarlett talking. The children had left early last night when Scarlett had gone into labor. Rhett saw his children running up the stairs. Bonnie jumped up into his arms.

"Daddy! Where's the baby?" she asked.

Rhett walked away with Bonnie before Scarlett had another contraction; he didn't want her to be frightened. "You're not supposed to be here," he said as she kissed his cheek.

"Uncle Ashley brought us. He said mommy would have had the baby by now."

Rhett saw the sun rising. Everyone had expected her to have had the baby by now. Scarlett's labors had never been this long. This child was giving Scarlett an especially hard time though.

Ella held Wade's hand and winced as she heard her mother scream. Wade could barely stand to hear his mother's pain. Ashley winced as well.

"Why don't we go back downstairs and get Riordan something to eat," offered Ashley.

Wade nodded and they walked downstairs.

"I'm going to go get my book. I'll be right down Uncle Ashley," said Ella. Ashley nodded and continued to descend trying to ignore his sister's screams.

Ella opened the door quietly and walked in. Scarlett saw her daughter and smiled, but another contraction hit as Ella stepped in. Scarlett started screaming and saw Ella's fear.

"Mommy what's wrong?" she asked.

Scarlett waved her away. "Get out of her," she yelled not meaning for her words to be so harsh. She didn't want Ella to see this. Ella's bottom lip quivered, but Scarlett's eyes were closed, and she didn't notice. No one did as Ella rushed out of the room. She hurried to the nursery and closed the door. Tears fell down her pristine cheeks. She wiped them away but it was no use. Minutes later she heard Mammy yelled for Rhett.

"Mista Rhett, Mista Rhett- you got yourself two beautiful babies a son and a daughter."

Rhett twirled Bonnie around. "You've got a brother and a sister, Bonnie!" he exclaimed kissing her.

Ella opened the door and peered out and watched as Wade, Uncle Ashley, Riordan, and everyone else rushed in to see the new babies. She sniffled no one even knew she was gone. She watched them coo and awe over her new siblings. _They don't need me anymore they have all the children they want._ Her little eyes filled with tears. She grabbed her stuffed bear and book. She ran down the stairs and out to the gate. Her white socks got splashed with mud, and her hair was wet from the rain outside. She was cold but she didn't care.

"Everybody I'd like you to meet Ryan Gerald," said Scarlett holding her beautiful son and kissing his head gently

"And Emma Leigh Butler," said Rhett staring into the beautiful eyes of his daughter and then at his wife.

Everyone cooed and awed over the two beautiful babies and Rhett beamed handing out cigars.

Scarlett looked around and noticed that among the children around her, Ella was not there. "Where's Ella?" she asked finally realizing that amongst the crowd of people her eldest daughter was missing. Everyone looked around. Rhett handed Emma to Melly and rushed out the door.

"Ella!" he yelled when there was no answer. He asked each servant if they had seen her when none said they had. He began running through each room frantically.

Melly held Scarlett's hand. "I'm sure she's out in the stables or something."

Ella stood at the gate and looked once more at the house before her decision was made.

A/N I hadn't meant to specify any time between Riordan's birth and Rhett/Scarlett's encounter to avoid the whole time issue. Thanks for all your reviews they were a great incentive. I don't know if I'm doing a sequel or not. I might… tell me what you guys want. Thanks so much, Ciara


	11. Ransom Note

a/n so I haven't updated in forever and I'm going to try to get back into this story. So here's a little something. Not much AT ALL, but I want to hear your remarks.

Ella walked quickly threw the city getting swept up in the hum drum of it all. She felt alone and frightened as she bumped into strange men and she kept running until she collided with a fair haired man with a prominent nose. He was dressed extremely fine and he smiled warmly down at her.

"Now what can I do for you, little lady?" he asked.

"I-," she stuttered.

"Why don't I buy you a soda? You look like you could use one."

Ella nodded. She wiped her eyes and took the man's hand, but she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and soon she had lost her bearings. She knew she was far away from home. He dragged her up a staircase and into a decrepit hallway. Then he flung her into a dark and cold room. She huddled up in a corner her pretty pink dress was ripped and torn and stained a hideous brown. Tears fell automatically from her eyes even though she told herself she shouldn't cry. She fell asleep to escape it all. Hours later she woke to see the same man staring at her with a plate of food in his hand.

"You know they don't love you Ella," he said to her and he said it at numerous intervals throughout the day. Ella covered her ears and rocked back in forth her tears did no comfort her if anything they were a reminder that she was all alone. Soon this man, James, was the only solace she found in her imprisoned life.

When Rhett came back without Ella, Scarlett started to panic. "Rhett, where is she?" she asked getting out of bed ignoring the extreme fatigue she felt. "Oh, Rhett what if she's lost somewhere all alone."

Melly hurried over to Scarlett and sat her back down on the bed. "There, there Scarlett I'm sure she's just at one of her friend's house. Don't fret. Everything will be just fine," Melly gave a hopeful look at Rhett.

Ashley squeezed Wade's shoulder. "It'll be all right," he said.

Rhett walked outside the room and Ashley followed. "Do you think we should call the police?" asked Rhett.

Ashley sighed. "I'd rather be over cautious then regret not doing it later."

Rhett nodded. "Pork, go fetch a police officer." Rhett ran his hand through his hair. "I don't understand why she would run off," he said sitting in a chair that was in the hallway.

"She might have just felt neglected because everyone's been paying so much attention to the babies."

Rhett sighed. "I've always considered her to be my own daughter. I just don't understand."

Pork came running back up the stairs. "Mista Rhett," he heaved frantically. "Dis was un da doorstep. I figures I'd betta giv it to ya."

Rhett opened the note and sighed. "Damn it," he exclaimed showing it to Ashley.

"What-?"

"It's a ransom note."

"She's just a child though," said Ashley handing it back to Rhett.

Rhett shoved it in his jacket. "All they see is dollar signs. Scarlett isn't to know anything about this. Tell her Ella is hiding out at one of her friend's house and that I went to see if I could get her to come home." Rhett went to walk off, but Ashley stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

Rhett turned his jaw set in a threatening smile. "I learned a few things in the war and in the saloons." He walked off putting his panama style hate back on.

Ashley shook his head and went in the other room to talk to Scarlett.


	12. Russian Roulette

So I have not updated in forever, but I think I have finally conquered my writer's block for this story. This is the next addition. I hope you all like it please give me your thoughts and or suggestions. It's a little rough but hopefully I'll get back into the swing of things.

Rhett walked into the saloon his eyes like two fiery black stones. He walked to the bar and ordered a drink. He slammed the drink back its familiar contents barely burning his throat as it went down. He saw a group of miscreants in the corner at his usual table. Many people liked to drink with trouble and he had been one of them and that was his usual table. He sauntered over taking his hat off when he got to the table and dropping it breaking up the drunken babble. He gave a merciless smile and then sat down.

"Don't stop on my account," he said as a girl came and sat on his lap. "Why don't you all tell me what's going." His jaw was set and he stared each man down.

"Nothing," one of them finally said.

Rhett played with one the girl's curls and then turned to them. "What about the rest of you because if I find out that any one of you are lying to me." He pushed the girl up and grabbed his hat. "Well, let me tell there will be hell to pay." Rhett went to walk away but his words sunk in.

Martin Holmes finally piped up. "What do you want to know about anyway?"

"My daughter, Ella, has gone missing and I suspect foul play," he said pausing. "But no one here knows anything about that. Do they?" he asked making eye contact with each man. He watched as Tommy squirmed under his stare. He shrugged and walked outside. He waited by the door until Tommy came out and slammed him against the wall. He smiled his dark eyes twinkling wickedly. "What do you know?"

"Nothing," he croaked as Rhett almost crushed his Adam's apple. 'You look more guilty than a darkie who just stole his master's watch." He grabbed his pistol and pulled back the revolver checking to see if it had any bullets in it. "Have you ever heard of a game called Russian Roulette?"

Tommy shook his head, sweating profusely.

"A gentleman in Paris introduced me to it. See usually you put one bullet in the gun and pull the trigger if a bullet comes out well then that would be your misfortune not mine. However I feel like putting an American twist on it there's five bullets in here. So you have one fifth of a chance of not getting shot." Tommy was crying now shaking his head begging Rhett. "My advice Tommy boy is you'd better start talking more than my Aunt Pitty Pat or I'm going to just have to let my pistol talk for the both of us." Rhett's finger curled around the trigger.

Tommy starred into Rhett's cold and hardened eyes. This man was notorious for his steady mind and quick finger. There was no doubt in his mind that he would use that finger to pull the trigger. "All right, all right. All I know is scuttlebutt. I heard a man named Jay Karl has her. He's being paid by someone with considerable means. You finally pissed off the wrong people, huh Butler," he said trying to joke through his nerves.

"No one touches my family and let's just say when I find Mr. Karl no one will ever be able to find him again." Rhett smacked Tommy over the head with the end of the pistol. He fell onto the ground almost unconscious. "Now where does he live?"

"Here and there." Rhett aimed his pistol at Tommy's head and fired one round. It was a blank but that didn't stop Tommy from peeing on himself. "God you really are nuts. He likes poker and goes through money faster than he can bring it in. Sometimes he plays at O'Donnely's. You know the place."

"I've heard of it. If I don't find him I will find you." Rhett put a cigar in his mouth. "It was nice playing with you. Hope we don't meet again." He walked away lighting his cigar. He turned back once and smirked at the crumpled ball of a man leaning against the saloon wall.

Tommy only saw the flash of white teeth and the burning ember of Rhett's cigar. "That man is mad."

Scarlett heard the bedroom door close and saw Rhett undressing in the pale moonlight. She watched as he put the gun down on the chair. He climbed into bed wrapping his body around hers. "Which friend's is Ella at again?"

Rhett stumbled for a name. "Kristen Nole's."

"Funny Ashley told me it was Jennifer Hewitts and Melanie said that she had checked on her at Molly's." Scarlett sat up arms crossed. "Rhett Butler you'd better stop lying to me right now or so help me God."

"I ask Ashley for one thing."

"Don't you dare try to deflect the blame. You lied to me. I could careless if Ashley did because I know he wouldn't have unless you told him to." She pressed her finger into his chest her voice rising. "And if you think for one moment-."

"All right, all right." He sighed. "She ran away and someone kidnapped her."

Scarlett gasped. "Rhett, oh my God." She climbed out of bed. "We have to call the police."

Rhett held her arms. "They said no police."

"Well then we need to go find her. I'll pay the ransom I don't care what ever the price." She was frantic and angry. Rhett stroked her arms, trying to soothe her.

"Scarlett, there is no guarantee that if we pay the ransom."

"I don't care!" She started to collapse and Rhett grabbed her. "She's my baby and I know I haven't always been the most loving mother. But I still love her."

"Oh, Scarlett," he said holding her and stroking her hair. "I promise we'll find her."

"How much do they want?" she asked. Her voice was feeble and her body was tired. _God, you sure do know how to try me._

"It's not important. You need to rest." Scarlett shook her head. The fear was evident in her eyes and he hated that he couldn't erase it. "I will bring her home I promise. A man named Jay Karl has her and I swear to you Scarlett I won't let him get away with this." He dropped her gently onto the bed.

"Tomorrow I'll deal with it tomorrow," she whispered. She pulled Rhett's arm around her and felt his hand stroke her hair gently.

A/N Thanks for reading. Please Review I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	13. Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton Kennedy Butler

This was really meant to go with the last chapter but I forgot to add it. Let me know what you think. I know its been awhile since I posted, but I hate when people leave stories unfinished. Hope you enjoys this little extension of the last chapter. Please review!

Rhett woke up in the morning and found Scarlett's body missing from his bed. He groaned as his eyes adjusted to the morning light. His beautiful wife was standing by the window. Her hair was done with two gold clips holding back some stray wisps, and she had on a simple riding habit of greenish gray cotton. Below her gaze were their two beautiful children that were nestled in their two basinets. One basinet with a blue silk ribbon weaved through and the other with a pink silk ribbon. Both were exquisitely adorned with lace and silk. Scarlett looked so at ease that Rhett could have watched her all day. Ryan started to cry and Scarlett scooped him up into her arms, silencing his tears with a gentle sway of her hips. "When your sister comes home we're going to all go to Charleston and you'll meet all your relatives. I'll win Charleston back for your daddy, if he'll just bring back Ella."

Rhett ran his fingers through his hair and got up quietly, padding softly into the washroom. Not wanting to disturb Scarlett and his son but the night before was still wafting into his nostril. The saloon's smoke was still entrenched into his skin and last thing he needed was Scarlett asking him where he had been. After a thorough scrubbing, he walked back out wrapped in his bathrobe when Mammy came bustling in with a tray of food.

"Lordy Mista Rhett you's scaed the devil out of me yous did. Now Miz Scarlett says she was taking the chillun' over to Miz Melly and that you was to wait here for her." Mammy slammed down the tray and went to hurry out of the room.

Rhett grabbed Mammy's arm gently. "Now wait a minute Mammy what did I do to get your feathers all rustled."

"I know where yous been last night and right after your wife gone and gave you another son _and _a daughter." She let out a harrumph and started to walk away when Rhett cut her off.

"I was not at a saloon." Mammy gave him a look. "I was at a saloon, but it was to find the man who took Ella."

"Yous mighty wrong to not tell my lamb the truth."

"Why didn't you tell her then?"

"Weren't my place," she huffed and walked away. "But Miz Ella better be back in hers bed by Sunday or Is going to take Miz Bonnie's whip to ya."

Rhett raked his hand through his hair. "If you don't Scarlett will," he muttered.

"I'll what?" asked Scarlett, walking over.

"If I don't find Ella you will."

"Well I don't have time to wait for you," she said pulling on her leather gloves again. "We're going to find her together."

"Together?" scoffed Rhett. "My dear, what could you possibly know-."

"I know that we're wasting time with your jabbering. Go get dressed and remember I can get anything from anyone." She held her chin up and stared him in the eyes. "I am after all Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton Kennedy Butler."

"God help me I know."


	14. Lady Luck

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the GWTW characters.

This is the latest installment of Vengeance or Love and I hope you all enjoy it. I had so much fun writing it.

Rhett and Scarlett sat in the carriage. After making several inquiries in town and receiving various tidbits of information from the most unreliable scoundrels, they were on the outskirts of the town when Rhett had the driver stop at a rundown hotel, which was more of a hotel out of necessity than anything else because of the saloon that was sprawled across its bottom floor. It was notorious for serving moon shine and liquor imported from Russia so strong it could knock a man right out of his boots. Walking home after spending a night at The Old Guard was like walking home after losing your legs to mini balls. Rhett stepped out and before Scarlett could protest he had the door shut, leaving her instructions to rest while he investigated. Scarlett patiently waited in the carriage closing her eyes being strong after giving birth to two babies was something of an undesirable feat. All she wanted to do at the moment was curl up in bed with a fire blazing and _all _her children sleeping peacefully in the nursery.

"Scarlett," whispered Rhett, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Darlin'."

Scarlett's eyes fluttered open. It was now quite dark and she felt the moonlight reflecting off her cheekbones through the window of the carriage. "How long have I-?"

"Hours, my dear, but you needed your rest. I wanted to talk to you in privacy before we went into the house. I don't know who we can trust and who we can't." Scarlett nodded yawning as she sat up.

"Well?"

"I've funded Ashley to host a high stakes poker game at The Old Guard." Scarlett's eyes narrowed not seeing the gist of the plan yet. "I will be playing in it as William Cahoon, a British merchant known for crooked wheeling and dealings. Ashley has made one stipulation as far as the funding that his mistress be the dealer."

"Ashley doesn't have a mistress. Don't be absurd Rhett! Unless of course I suppose I could play the role." Rhett smirked and looked at her.

"You'd get to play the part you wanted to play for so long."

She slapped him across the face. "The nerve you have rivals mine!"

Rhett roared into laughter. There was a soft knock on the carriage door followed by a husky, "Rhett?"

"Come in, Belle."

Scarlett's eyes grew wide as she saw the redhead take a seat across from them as Ashley followed her into the carriage. "Good evening."

Rhett held Scarlett's hand and squeezed it. "Belle is going to be our dealer."

"No!" Scarlett shook her head sending tendrils of her hair loose. "I will be or this won't happen."

Rhett lit his cigar and Scarlett waved the smoke away. "What advantage can there be of having you there?"

"Rhett no one can capture a man's attention more than I can. I was the Queen of the Southern belles and you know it!" She took a deep breath. "It's my daughter's life that is at risk here. I want to be a part of the plan."

"Belle would you be willing to teach Scarlett?" asked Rhett, not willing to fight Scarlett knowing full well he would lose in the end. Belle shrugged.

"What ever you want, Rhett."

"Rhett it's just not heard of, girl's dealing cards. It is absolutely forbidden never mind having Scarlett do it," said Ashley.

"Not in New Orleans in some of the most notorious saloons. Women have been dealing. Men say it brings them luck."

"It's just not proper," said Ashley.

"Oh Ashley hush up." She gave a scornful look at Ashley before thinking about his words more carefully. "I want to, but Ashley is right no one must know who I am."

Belle smirked almost devilishly, but neutralized it with a sincere stare, "I'll take care of that part. So the game is Friday night?" Rhett nodded. "Scarlett you'll meet me at the saloon at three so we can prepare you."

Scarlett had on a simple gray cloak with the hood pulled up high over her head as she quickly went into the secret back door that Rhett had used to sneak Ashley into Belle's all those years ago. She still remembered that horrible night how she had feared for Ashley and how ungrateful she had been to Rhett. It was the night that her second husband died leaving her a widow once more. The guilt she had felt had been unbearable but somehow Rhett with his derisive charm had whittled the guilt out of her heart and left her breathless and yearning for his passionate kisses. How she had resented Belle for being the one who had saved Ashley's life. She wanted to be that someone. Now she was finding herself in Belle's debt again as she was about to help her save her daughter. Belle was waiting for her at the entrance into the saloon her red hair spun upward into an interesting and unique chignon.

"Well Scarlett are you ready?"

"Of course," she said, squaring her jaw and not letting herself be intimidated by this "fancy lady" as Rhett might call her. Scarlett suppressed a smirk at this thought knowing right well what the appropriate word was for Belle and it wasn't anything as nice as what Rhett dubbed her occupation. Scarlett found herself wearing a blonde wig which made her look all together more like a fair British beauty with each passing curl that Belle let drop in the back resting lightly against her porcelain neck. She wore a red silk dress that was dangerously low cut and was adorned with delicate beading and a little bit of black lace on the sleeves. She couldn't believe how scantily and provocatively dressed she was. Her cheeks were painted as well as her lips, her lips were a deeper shade of red than her face when she saw herself in the mirror. She learned to talk like she was nothing but a cracker who had landed herself a fine job working at a saloon. Although she had no intention of talking like that unless she thought it was necessary. If mammy had seen her she would have grabbed her by the ear and dragged her back to her house berating her on how no child of Miss Ellen's would be dressing up like a whore. Belle stood back and admired her handy work.

"Well Scarlett I don't think any lady in Atlanta would recognize you probably not even your own mammy," said Belle twirling Scarlett around.

Scarlett laughed. "You don't know Mammy."

Belle smiled. "I suppose I don't. Well good luck, Scarlett."

Scarlett couldn't believe she was about to thank this "Watling". She thought those were two words she would never have to utter not even under her breath to this woman. "It's been interesting, Belle. Thank you for your- um assistance in this matter."

"Trust me Scarlett dressing you up like one of my girls has been my pleasure," said Belle.

Scarlett gritted her teeth suppressing her temper from snapping. "Bye Belle," said Scarlett walking away.

"Oh Scarlett," called Belle. Scarlett turned around. "Don't forget to smile."

Scarlett gave Belle her best southern belle smile before exiting. Ashley was waiting for her in glimmering black carriage coach with gilded markings on the coach itself. The driver was a darkie who was unknown to Scarlett. In the corner of the coach sat a man who she presumed to be Ashley but the darkness hid his features even to her trained eye.

"Miss Emerald March I presume," said Ashley tilting his hat. Scarlett laughed.

"Is that my name now?" Ashley nodded. "Well please called me Emmie then Mr.-."

A lantern from the street lit the carriage up as they passed. "Mr. Henry Lashley at your service, Miss Emmie." Scarlett gasped as she saw Ashley's disguise. He looked like a Northerner with his prim and stiff suit matched by the lack of a southern accent.

"Ashley you look so- different," she touched the black mustache he was wearing and his hair had been died black and was slicked back. "You look like a rascal, Ashley Wilkes!" She shook her head. "Melly'll never forgive me."

"Considering she's the one who did it I would think she'd have to."

"Great balls of fire! Are you telling that Melly did this to you and she's perfectly fine with our little plan of deception?"

"Melly was party of the drama society at her boarding school when she was a girl. She learned a few stage tricks."

The coach pulled to a stop. "Now what's my name, _Emmie_?"

"Henry Lashley and I'm Emerald March." Ashley helped her out of the carriage. "Now why the devil didn't you have my last name be 'Heart'? It would be more fitting and clever with the game we're playing wouldn't you say, darling," she whispered.

"Because I fear I am just not as clever as you."

They linked arms and walked into the dimly lit saloon that seemed to already be brimming with drunken laughter. The bartender motioned to the backroom which Scarlett devised was the loudest yet the most sober room of the place. Ashley instructed her to wait outside the door while he made his introductions and then he would call her in. She waited in the darken corridor not patiently and not quietly. Tapping her foot as she let out exasperated sighs, and then she swore she heard her daughter's voice echoing through the hallway. "Ella, baby I'm here," she prayed looking up at the ceiling. Ashley opened the door and held his hand out. She knew this was the role of a lifetime for her and if she was going to get her daughter back than it was going to have to be her best performance of all.

"Gentleman may I present, Miss Emerald March."

She lifted her eyes up slowly letting her blackened eyelashes flutter coquettishly revealing her emerald eyes. Her lips were painted red and she subtly wet them before smiling revealing the pearls that hid behind her scarlet lips.

"Evenin'," she purred, taking a seat at the head of the horseshoe shaped table.

All the men greeted her warmly back.

"You can call me Emmie or Miss Emmie nobody calls me Emerald." She shuffled the cards like a pro maneuvering the cards like an artist would a paintbrush. "I am your dealer for the evening. All drinks are courtesy of Mr. Lashley your host. I have a few guidelines for you gentlemen. I am not for your hands enjoyment. I'm merely here to bring you luck and for you to have a more enjoyable view then some drunken bartender. I do believe I am more beautiful than that aren't I gentlemen," she said batting her eyelashes. They all nodded their heads like hypnotized morons except Rhett. He had a patch over his eyes and his beard was grown out some, but she would know those lips anywhere despite the thicket of whiskers surrounding them.

She whispered to Ashley, "Who's that man with the eye patch." He whispered back.

"Mr. Cahoon you don't seem to find me beautiful."

He smirked. "On the contrary Miss Emmie I just think you don't need to be told it anymore. I believe your pride has been well attended to."

"Anyone who insults Miss Emmie will deal with me, Mr. Cahoon," said Ashley pushing back his jacket to reveal a gleaming pistol. Rhett wanted to burst out laughing. Ashley Wilkes was threatening him. The idea of it truly seemed backward, but he had to hand it to Ashley that he was certainly one hell of an actor.

Scarlett smiled. "Don't trouble yourself dear on someone who probably won't last more than one hand." She spread the cards out in front. "May the game begin," she said.

A/N Please Review! I love hearing your comments.


	15. Mother, Please Don't Cry

By the middle of the game Scarlett had become infatuated with the game of poker. She had learned the rules and been instructed on how it was played at Belle's, but like everything else in life instructions are as useful as they are dull and do no justice to feeling the excitement and thrill of the real thing. Scarlett saw poker as very much like a business deal and soon she found out everyone's tell except Rhett's. As usual Rhett was as unemotional as he was witty. He hid his true sentiments behind sarcasm and humor, and Scarlett admired his skills as a poker player from afar. The game was stopped for refreshment right before the last hand. Ashley reached over her shoulder and held out an elongated black velvet rectangular box.

Scarlett cooed over how delightful a box it was pretending to not know that nothing else was inside. "You are perfect tease," he said opening it for her.

Scarlett gasped at the diamond and ruby pendant inside. It was on a beautiful gold chain which Ashley clasped around her neck. The pendant landed just above her breasts drawing every man's eyes to them even more.

"Thank you, darling," she said, kissing his hand. Only giving a slight look at Rhett who was the one who she was surely paid for the exquisite piece.

"You're welcome, Emmie."

The game was between Rhett and their intended target, Mr. Jay Karl. She noticed a difference in Rhett as he played he was being sloppy and Scarlett knew he was planning on losing. He had a bottle of brandy that he was downing quite extensively. He even offered a glass to Scarlett right before the last hand.

"Maybe if we drink together you'll bring some of your luck to me, Miss Emmie." He smiled at her and gave her a wink.

Scarlett smiled and took the glass of brandy and drank it. She had to bite her tongue from laughing. It was some kind of soda mixed with brandy. It didn't have the most delightful taste but she had tasted worse. "Now that I have obliged Mr. Cahoon would you two gentlemen please show your cards?"

Rhett lay down his hand and laughed. "I'm afraid Miss Emmie you must be hogging your luck or else you gave it all to my opponent," said Rhett holding out his hand to the man across from him. "Excellent game, Mr. Karl. Perhaps we can do it again sometime?"

"Darling, I have a train to catch," said Ashley handing her the moneybox. "Please distribute this to our winner." She gave Ashley a kiss which between any two other people might have left either unable to stand. Scarlett grasped onto him pretending to be taken over by the passion of the kiss. The men clapped and hollered.

"I'll be waiting," she said.

Rhett walked up to the pair. "I fear I must also leave, Miss Emmie. It's been a pleasure may I be sent off with such a fiery kiss as that."

"The memory will have to last you Mr. Cahoon," she said holding her hand out.

He kissed it. "Well kissing your hand is better than kissing nothing. Good evening, Lady Luck."

Scarlett glared at him as he exited. Ashley followed suit. Soon all the men had left except Mr. Kar.

"May I walk you back to your residence, Miss Emmie? Perhaps I may buy you a drink."

"I rarely drink sir-," she paused, "but perhaps a bottle of champagne in your room might be in order considering your delightful victory."

He smiled. "I'm afraid it would have to be your room."

Scarlett laughed. "Is there a missus that I'm in competition with?"

"No, but my- daughter is staying with me and her nanny. I don't feel that it would be all together appropriate."

"Perhaps a carriage ride back would be the best then."

"It'd be a pleasure. I'll have the bartender charge the champagne to my room." He offered her his arm and they walked out together into the quieting barroom full of drunken men sleeping off some of the finest spirits in Atlanta.

"A bottle of champagne," Jay said to the sorely dressed bartender.

The bartender roared with laughter. "This isn't the Ritz Carlton in Boston this isn't even the Atlanta Hotel. All we's got is some nice port."

"Perfect," said Scarlett, hoping to stop the angry in Jay's eyes. _Men do not like to be laughed at even when they're the stupidest fools._

"Charge it to my room," he said yanking the bottle from the man's hands.

"What room's that?"

"You are a drunken idiot, Room 22. The same one I've been at for the past three weeks."

Scarlett laughed as they walked out of the hotel. She saw a pair of dark eyes in the corner of the entrance and knew who they belonged to immediately. "Room twenty two!" she practically yelled pretending to be drunk as they stepped into the carriage. "I'll have to remember that perhaps on your birthday I could be a bedroom surprise." She giggled incredulously as the carriage took off.

Rhett and Ashley came out as the carriage became nothing more than a blur in the night.

"Follow her on horseback make sure he doesn't try anything with her," said Rhett.

"Where do you think they're going?"

"My guess is Belle's."

Ashley untied his horse as Rhett stripped out of his costume garb. "Good luck, Rhett. I'll make sure she gets home safely. No stay put at Belle's I'll came and get you both, when I have Ella or if I know anything."

Rhett walked up the stairs and knocked on Room 21. A man answered obliviously drunk out of his mind. Rhett soon fixed that by dunking his head into a bucket of ice cold water and gagging him so his screams wouldn't wake anyone up. Once the man was fully awake, Rhett began interrogating him.

"There's a family. A man, a woman, and a young girl." He continued as Rhett pried him for more information. "She's a pretty and fair thing not older than ten." Rhett slammed him back onto the bed. As he got ready to storm into the adjoining room he smelt smoke. He saw smoke pouring out of the cracks of the door of Room 22. He felt the door knob with the back of his hand. It was scalding hot. "Bloody hell!" He screamed, "Ella!" There wasn't even a whisper to his reply. He ran down the stairs. "Get the fire department and every functioning man. We need water."

Rhett ran outside and scaled the hotel wall. He could see the room where the fire was blazing. He had just reached it and shattered the glass with his fist when he heard the most awful noise of his life the sound of a wick connecting with dynamite creating a boom that blasted him back into the bushes by the street. He saw men rushing out of the building and watched as the building sank a little and lit up like a Roman candle on the now bustling Georgian street.

"Ella!" he screamed ready to rush back in. A night police officer held him back. "I have to go in there. My daughter she's in there."

"Mr. Butler, I'm sorry even if she was there's nothing we can do for her."

Tears streamed down Rhett's face as he walked down the road towards Belle's. His clothes were torn and burnt. He smelt like a queer mixture of soda pop, brandy, and smoke. All his mind was focusing on was how he was going to tell Scarlett that her first born daughter was dead. The sweetest most selfless of their children was gone. She had burned to death in the room next door to where he had been. Had there been no walls he could have probably touched her at least to whisper in her ear one last time to tell her how much they all loved her and how everything would be all right. He wished he could have held her and told her how God would be holding her. More than that he wished that he had been stronger, faster, smarter, anything that could have helped him get to her before she died in those flames. Why was his little angelic lady dead and not him? He who had done all the horrible things not that precious little girl who had never spoken a harsh word to anyone. He had not been there for her when she needed him most. Instead he was left to live with that memory of helplessness._ God how I have failed Scarlett._ Dropping to his knees outside of Belle's he sobbed. "No not just Scarlett, I failed Ella, and Mammy, and Miss Melly." He thought of Wade and Bonnie telling them would be worse than telling Scarlett. Scarlett would yell and scream and hit him, but Wade would just look up at him with those chocolate brown puppy dog eyes and shake his head as tears spilled down his cheeks boyish cheeks. Bonnie would never look at him the same way. His darling Bonnie would never want to see him again, and he wouldn't blame her. He knelt there until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Scarlett was the one who found him. She was all ready crying when he turned around to look at her broken face.

"No don't you cry, Rhett Butler. I'll be damned if you're crying because you lost my daughter. Don't you dare!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She lashed out at him and clawed his face. "I hate you! You promised!" she exclaimed collapsing on the ground. Ashley and Belle ran out.

"What happened?" asked Belle.

Ashley knelt next to Scarlett. "It'll be all right Scarlett," he said lifting her head up off the dirt. There were trails of dirt on her face from where the paths of tears had been.

Belle hollered for two of her girls and had them hitch up Rhett's carriage. She dabbed Rhett's face with a handkerchief.

"I do believe it's a good thing I've stolen so many of your handkerchiefs Rhett Butler because it's going to take a mountain of them to get your face clean." Belle tried to make him laugh, but it was not the hour nor day for her comic kindness.

"There's nothing you can do to clean me. Don't bother, Belle." Belle continued to wipe his face being gentle around the cuts. He pushed her off. "I said don't bother!" he barked.

Belle shook her head and walked away. Rhett bent down and picked up Scarlett's unconscious body, getting into the carriage and yelling at the driver to hurry. The two men sat in the carriage quiet. Ashley was staring out the window while Rhett merely stroked his wife's hair.

Bonnie was staring out the window. She had been up before the sun had even risen. She was staring out her parents' bedroom window when she saw the family carriage coming towards their house. Aunt Melly had told her last night that mommy and daddy were out getting Ella so the two girls could have tea tomorrow with Grandmamma. Mammy and she had staid up a little late baking Ella's favorite cookies and pastries for it and some Bonnie's favorites too. She even set up Ella's favorite tea set, the one with the blue and pink flowers. She wanted everything to be a perfect surprise for her eldest sister.

"Ella's home!" yelled Bonnie running down the stairs as fast her chubby little legs could carry her. "Ella, Ella, Ella!" she yelled in excitement almost tripping over her nightgown.

The door opened and she saw her mother covered in her father's blood and her father stumbling under the miniscule weight of her mother's limp body. He was covered in cuts and burns. That was when she let out a blood curdling scream which woke the rest of the house that had yet to be woken by her previous jubilant screams. Mammy was cradling Bonnie within seconds trying to soothe her while Melly flew down the stairs at the sanguinary sight. Melly quickly screamed for Dr. Meade. Pork hurried off to get the doctor. Prissy fainted on the spot directly next to Melly. Melly reached down and gave Prissy a good smack causing as much shock to Melly as to a now fully attentive Prissy.

"Get up Prissy and get some hot water and towels. Then find your mistress a nightgown."

"Yes'um Miss Melly," she ran away touching her cheek.

"Oh Scarlett," said Melly brushing a few stray hairs away from Scarlett's cheek.

"Lordy Mista Rhett," said Mammy, cradling Bonnie in her large arms.

Rhett climbed the stairs his face a blank expression, trying to ignore everyone's screams and words. He dropped Scarlett gently on their bed and then sank to his knees crying. Blood mixed with tears, making it look like he was crying blood.

"Oh Captain Butler please don't. It'll be all right," said Miss Melly helping him into the chair. "Ashley get him into the washroom. Have one of the servants give him a bath."

"My darling boy!" yelled Mrs. Butler rushing in with her handkerchief wailing in the air. "Oh I'll take care of him, Mr. Ashley," she said as they set him in the tub. Rhett saw his mother's tear stained face and sank deeper into the water as it was poured in top of him. He didn't care that the water was scalding hot or that he probably had broken all of his ribs. It all felt better than having to listen to everyone's cries and the imaginary cries of Ella as she was engulfed in smoke and flames. He never left Bonnie in the dark but he had left Ella. He hated himself more with each passing moment.

"Mother, please don't cry," he whispered.

For a moment Mrs. Butler was taken back to a moment quite similar to this one when Rhett was a boy and he had gone hunting with his father's prized hound, Marvin. Marvin had gotten trampled by a runway carriage on the way home. Rhett had tried to save the dog but he was too late. He carried the huge dog all the way to the front steps of their Charleston home. He had tears streaming down his face. She had immediately started crying and tried to wipe away his cuts. Rhett had made the same plea, "Mother, please don't cry I'm all right." With one quick breath she silenced her tears.

"As long as you're all right, I won't cry."

Rhett closed his eyes and slipped into unconsciousness.

A/N: So I hope you guys liked this chapter. I enjoyed writing it as much as it made me sad. More to come I promise! Please review


	16. Mending Hearts

Dr. Meade walked out of the guest bedroom where they had Rhett situated.

"I don't know how in God's name that man walked up those stairs," said Dr. Meade closing his bag. "He's got several broken ribs and he had a dislocated shoulder. Somehow he popped it back in he'll need to rest it and he has a pretty severe concussion so he'll need to be watched closely. I've sewn up most of the gashes and put some ointment on his burns. You'll have to watch those for signs of infection, Mrs. Wilkes."

Melly nodded not noticing Bonnie slipping into the room. Bonnie tiptoed towards her father's bed. His head was bandaged and his face seemed puffy. His arms were wrapped and he had several blankets over his body. She lifted herself up onto the bed and placed a kiss on his cheek before resting her head against his softly heaving chest. Listening to his heartbeat and the way air left his lungs, and then how his stomach growled. She giggled. "Daddy, you hungry!" Her acclamations were met by nothing more than her father's steady breathing. Melly walked in at the sound of Bonnie's voice.

"Bonnie!" she admonished. Her stern face melted as she saw the way the little girl was holding her father's hand.

"Why won't daddy wake up?"

"Daddy's very sick and tired. So you need to be quiet and behave like a grown up."

Bonnie nodded, but then scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "What does a grownup do?"

"Well what would your mother do?"

"Wear dresses and go to parties!" she exclaimed bouncing.

Melanie suppressed a laugh. "I'm suppose grown up do that a lot, don't we?" Bonnie nodded. "Well there's another side of being a grown up which means you have responsibilities. For instance, your mother and I used to be nurses during the war tending to the wounded soldiers."

"I could be a nurse couldn't I, Aunt Melly?"

"I'm sure you could, sweetheart. But a nurse has to look after her patient and make sure he doesn't get too warm or to cold and they tell them stories to ease their pain."

"Daddy's in pain!" Bonnie grasped her father tightly.

Melanie picked the small girl up and hugged her. "I'm afraid your daddy is in a great deal of pain more than just those cuts and burns."

"I kiss'em better."

Melanie smiled. "I'm sure that would help, but you know what I think he would love is if you could tell him a story and maybe draw him some pictures. When he wakes up you come and get mammy or me. All right, darling."

Bonnie nodded, sitting on the side of the bed with her father. Soon she was telling him an elaborate story about two fairy princesses and their fairy king father. Melanie closed the door gently and headed towards Scarlett's room. Scarlett was sitting in her bed with her night robe on.

"Well how is he?" she asked combing her hair.

"He's not well Scarlett. Dr. Meade is hoping he'll make it through, but well he's just not sure."

Scarlett stood up. "Rhett'll make it through he's too stubborn and strong to die." She took out one of her black mourning dresses. "I was hoping I'd never have to wear this again." She pulled on her corset. "Melly would you mind I just can't deal with Prissy right now and Mammy's with the children."

"Of course, Scarlett, but are you sure you don't want to rest-."

Scarlett silenced her with a quick shake of her head. Melanie wanted to cry all the fire had been smoldered from those green eyes that had once been as fierce as a cotton field burning up at night. She pulled the stays tight and then did the buttons of the back of the black taffeta dress.

"I'll do your hair," she said, making a neat u-shaped braid in the back using a black pearl to clasp the loose hairs. "Done," she said.

"Miz Scarlett," called Prissy, throwing the door open. One look at her sullen mistress sent Prissy into a state of unknown calm. The words which usually spurted out of her mouth no matter whether they were nonsensical or not were stilled on her tongue. The portrait of sweet Mirs. Wilkes with her hand lovingly on Scarlett's shoulder while Scarlett stared off at a family portrait that hung above the fireplace of Ella, Bonnie, and Wade.

"Scarlett," whispered Melanie squeezing her shoulder.

"What's the matter, Prissy?" asked Scarlett standing up.

"Nothing, Miz Scarlett. It's nothing." She went to leave but Scarlett stopped her.

"Let me decide that Prissy. What were you in such a hurry to ask me."

"Wells Miz Scarlett, Miz Bonnie don't got no dress to wear. I weren't sure what yous wanted me ta do."

Scarlett nodded. "I think Ella has one that'll fit her one from last year." Scarlett walked into Ella's old room before anyone could stop her and began searching through her wardrobe till she pulled out a black dress. Scarlett numbly rubbed the silken fabric. She breathed in the rose scent that Mammy always washed Ella's good clothes in. "Here, Prissy it should be fine."

"Yes'm, Miz Scarlett," said Prissy taking the dress and hurrying off.

Scarlett sat down on the lace bed and held the porcelain doll. "She never demanded all the toys that Bonnie did. She was just happy to play with Bonnie or sit and read to me while I was on bed rest. How different she is-was from me, she," Scarlett took a deep breath "was like my mother Melly. Patient, kind, and strong."

"She was an angel."

"How can she be gone?" Scarlett began to sob and remembered Rhett's words from when she had lost Ella's father, 'You are on the verge of what is vulgarly called a 'crying jag'.' How she had hated him for telling her she was drunk, but she wasn't even drunk now yet the overwhelming pain was making her tears come more profusely than any amount of brandy. She screamed and grabbed the closest object and threw it. It happened to be a gold clock that Rhett had brought back from Paris one time. The loud thud was hardly enough to settle her anger so she grabbed the pitcher and hurled it at the window shattering the glass. Melly grabbed Scarlett before she could do anything else and held her as a mother would a child. Mrs. Butler came rushing in with Riordan. Melanie gave her a sympathetic smile while she rocked Scarlett for the next hour while Mrs. Butler sat in the rocking chair with Riordan.

"Oh Miz Melly, Masta Wade's awful upset, been callin' for ya for the past hour. I tried to calm'em, but it juz weren't no good," said Prissy wringing a cloth in her hands.

Melly looked at Scarlett who was sleeping on her lap and sighed. "All right, Prissy I'll be right there."

"No, you stay here Mrs. Wilkes I'll go and take care of him. You and Scarlett rest you both look exhausted." Mrs. Butler walked out of the room and strode down hallway a nervously chattering Prissy beside her.

"Go fetch a glass of milk and some cookies."

"Yes'um," she said hurrying off.

Mrs. Butler placed Riordan next to his brother and then sat down smoothing her pale pink dress out as she sat. "Wade?" she whispered. He lifted his head off of the pillow revealing his red and puffy face.

"I was her big brother. I was supposed to protect her, mother told me that I should keep an eye on her, but I just got so excited to see the new babies and I was so worried about mother that I just-."

Mrs. Butler took the slender boy in her arms and cradled him in her arms. "You listen to me young man, none of this was your fault. It's no one's fault except for the criminals who kidnapped her. Your Uncle Rhett blames himself terribly too. See men whether they are eleven or eighty seemed to take the weight of the female world onto their shoulders." Wade sniffled wiping his eyes with the corner of his sleeve. "But you know that's impossibly foolish don't you? There's no way that any man could outsmart God. God has a plan, Wade Hampton," she said tousling his hair. "And I know your sister would not want you crying all day while she plays in heaven with the angels." Riordan gurgled.

Wade picked him up and cradled him. "Hey, buddy I promise never to let you out of my sight. You or Bonnie, or the twins."

Prissy on cue walked in with a plate of cookies and Bonnie hold a pitcher of milk. "Mammy said that I should come and sit with you." Bonnie handed the pitcher to Mrs. Butler. "Grandmama would you hold this." Prissy gave Bonnie a boost onto the bed and then sat the cookies down.

"Is go'n and check on Masta Rhett and see hows he doing."

"I'll go with you. Wade you'll watch Riordan won't you and don't give him any of those cookies."

"I know," he said flinging a chocolate chip at Bonnie. She giggled as she entangled the chip from her hair. Wade held Riordan upright and Bonnie tickled his stomach.

Mrs. Butler sighed that was the sight her son had wanted to see all his life and now that he finally had his loving wife and children one of them was snatched away from them and shattering their happiness. Mrs. Butler, Melly, and Mammy were floating about the house with funeral preparations and tending to Rhett and the children. Rhett was still unconscious and the funeral could not be held off any longer. Bonnie had become Rhett's attentive nurse and insisted on staying with him and not going to the funeral to Scarlett's relief. She couldn't imagine answering all of Bonnie's questions and remaining composed in public. There would be a funeral service at the cemetery where a headstone would be placed. No remains had been found in the hotel for any of the victims lost in the fire. A wreath of pink roses with a delicate black ribbon hung on their doorway. The house had been thoroughly been made ready for the funeral reception afterwards. Scarlett peered in on Bonnie and Rhett before hurrying down the stairs to get in the coach for the funeral. Wade was waiting for her at the door ready to help her into the carriage.

Bonnie sat on the bed playing with her father's dark locks while telling him another story. Mammy came in undid the curlers from her hair and tied a black satin ribbon around her head before leaving to meet her lamb at the cemetery. Bonnie knew Prissy was somewhere around here and if she needed an adult she was to go to her or to cook.

Rhett heard a girly voice and then opened his eyes slightly and vaguely saw Bonnie but it felt like there was something obstructing his view. He stared at his precious daughter with her dark curls and a black ribbon weaved through her hair, matching black silk dress she had on with puffed capped sleeves that had bits of black lace jutting out from underneath. She looked like a miniature of Scarlett except for those gorgeous blue eyes that were staring down at him. Bonnie bent over and kissed his forehead.

"Daddy I love you," she said resting her head on his chest.

"Bonnie," he choked out. Bonnie shot up like a lightening rod.

"Daddy! Prissy!" she screamed jumping off the bed and running through the halls. Rhett laughed but soon regretted the action. His chest still ached terribly as well as his head. Bonnie ran back in. "Prissy's going to get Dr. Meade." Bonnie wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you still my best sweetheart?" he whispered.

Bonnie smiled. "Of course! Aunt Melly said you should drink this if you woke up," she said giving him some water.

"I suppose I should," he drank a few sips of the water before Bonnie splashed some accidentally on his face. He laughed.

Bonnie giggled. "Oops," she grabbed a towel and dried his face gently.

"Bonnie where's your mother and Mammy?"

"Its Ella's fewh-nerl today." She played with the hem of her dress.

"Her funeral?" Bonnie nodded. "Could you do daddy a favor?"

Bonnie nodded immediately cheering up. "I'm your nurse that's my job!"

He laughed. "Well then could you go in my closet and grab my black pants and suit jack and my white shirt?" Bonnie nodded hopping over the armoire and stepping up to retrieve the items. Rhett rolled onto his side and with much difficult lifted himself up, dangling his feet over the side of the bed.

"Here you go, daddy! Do you want your socks and shoes too and your vest?"

"Please, sweetheart," he said slipping on the pants then steadying himself as he stood up. He took a good whiff of himself and realized that perhaps a bath was in order first. Bonnie dropped the shoes on the floor. "Bonnie can you have one of the servants bring up some water for a bath?"

Bonnie nodded running down the stairs screaming for Marty. Soon Rhett was situated in the bathtub and Marty was giving him a clean shave. Bonnie was polishing his shoes and pocket watch which was keeping her curious mind extremely occupied.

"Bonnie can you find daddy's cufflinks the black ones?"

"But what about your shoes?" Rhett wrapped a towel around himself as Marty helped him out.

"Don't worry about that."

Bonnie ran into her parents' bedroom and climbed up onto the bureau, looking inside the jewelry box. She hopped back down and by the time she got back Rhett was trying to button his shirt. Marty was called away by cook who needed more firewood.

"I can do it," said Bonnie helping him button the shirt. Bonnie pulled Rhett's arms through the vest, causing him to yelp slightly as she tugged his bad arm, which then cause Bonnie to start crying. "I hurt you!"

"No, no I'm fine. Why don't you finish polishing my shoes while I put on my coat and tie?" Rhett wiped the tears from her eyes. "All right sweetheart?" Bonnie nodded and soon she was tying Rhett's shoelaces. He held her hand while they walked towards the nursery. Emma and Ryan were sleeping peacefully in their bassinets while Riordan was fully awake and standing in his crib. Bonnie dragged a chair over and climbed up to give Riordan a kiss on the cheek. Rhett picked his son up and sat in the rocking chair. Bonnie climbed into his lap and they sat there with Rhett singing a lullaby until Dr. Meade came.

"Rhett if you don't overdo it you should be perfectly fine. I still think you should stay in bed for the next few days."

"Not today, Dr. Meade."

The old man nodded. "Bonnie, I think I hear your mammy calling you."

Bonnie's eyes went wide. "Ugh-oh." She ran through the hall.

"Here let me help you up," Dr. Meade took Riordan and placed him back in his crib before helping Rhett stand.

Scarlett ran up the stairs lifting her skirt slightly so she wouldn't fall, but stopped when she saw Rhett walking out of the nursery with Dr. Meade helping him towards the stairs. Her mind was whirling disaster of emotions part of her wanted to run into Rhett's arms and the other part of her wanted to claw his eyes out for losing her baby girl. She decided neither approach was truly fitting.

Instead she merely walked to his side and held his arm. "I'll take it from here, Dr. Meade." Dr. Meade nodded walking ahead of them.

"Scarlett you don't have to."

Scarlett hushed him. "There are societal expectations right now, Rhett and I'm not going to deny my daughter a peaceful funeral."

Rhett nodded. He gripped onto the banister as they walked down the stairs. Ashley and Melanie were at the bottom. Ashley held out a beautiful ebony cane with intricate detailing.

"It was my father's I thought you might like to use it till you're better."

Rhett smiled thanking him. Scarlett helped him into in the sitting room, leading him to a chair by the fire.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" asked Scarlett, still holding onto his hand.

"I'm fine, I just need a moment to collect myself." Scarlett furrowed her brows not believing a word of it. She'd never seen Rhett so pale usually his skin was so tan his complexion as robust from being outside. Thinking of her mother and how she would act Scarlett hurried to the kitchen to fetch Rhett some tea. Rhett touched his cheek feeling the scratch where Scarlett had clawed him only weeks before. The reception went well everyone asked how the twins were doing and of course were greatly concerned at Rhett's sorry disrepair. Scarlett did most of the talking. Rhett remained somber the entire evening only cheering up when Bonnie decided she was tired and Rhett's chest was a great deal more comfy then the floor. Scarlett watched him humming and stroking Bonnie's hair. The thought of accepting condolences from one more person was absolutely torturous to her. Soon enough the evening ended and Scarlett put Bonnie on her hip while Wade helped Rhett up the stairs. Melanie had Riordan in her arms following behind them. Mammy and Mrs. Butler had been tending to the twins and didn't want Riordan's crying to wake them. The Wilkes' had been staying at the house since right after Ella was kidnapped. With five children plus Scarlett's weakened conditions and Rhett's poor health made the family in need of every able body. The three infants were enough to keep Melly, Mammy, and Mrs. Butler busy at all hours. Scarlett bid everyone good night and then helped Rhett into their bedroom. Prissy undressed Scarlett quickly and then pulled a cotton nightgown over her head. Scarlett lay in bed quietly until Rhett went to hold her she turned away from him. He reach over and turned off the light.

Scarlett woke the next morning to see sunlight barely creeping through the brocade curtains. She could feel Rhett staring at her and pretended to still be asleep.

"I'm so sorry, Scarlett," he whispered before getting up.

Scarlett felt a tear slip down her eye, but brushed it away quickly as she got out of bed and rang for Prissy. She dressed quickly and waited for Rhett before they went down to breakfast.

"I can't forgive you," she said, looking at him her eyes full of pain and anguishing love.

"I can't even forgive myself," he said. His voice was as dead as her daughter and she hated him for making her feel guilty.

"I want to Rhett, I do," she said. "But she's gone! She's gone!" She ran down the stairs wiping her eyes before stopping in front of the dining room. "Good morning, children, Mrs. Butler," she said sitting down.

"Morning mother," said Wade.

Bonnie stabbed her eggs, but smiled when she saw her father. "Daddy!"

Rhett placed a kiss on Bonnie's head. "Morning, Bonnie Blue. Morning Wade, Mother."

Melly walked down the stairs just as Prissy was getting the door. Prissy took the packaged and studied it.

"What's that Prissy?"

"Something for Miz Scarlett."

"I'll take it to her, you go onto the market."

Prissy nodded pulling her coat tight before walking out. Melly took the package into the dining room.

"Scarlett this just came for you," Melly read the handwriting "Actually it's for you too Mr. Butler." Scarlett took the brown parcel and tore it open quickly.

"Maybe, it's from Aunt Eulalie and Pauline" said Scarlett opening the box inside. Scarlett dropped the box and gasped.

A/N I hope you all like this latest chapter. Thank you for all the reviews.


	17. Eyes of Green

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

I hope you all like this!

Rhett ran to Scarlett's side and bent down confused. There were auburn curls with pink ribbons scattered on the floor

"Oh Lawd," said Mammy, helping Scarlett back into her chair.

"That's- that's Ella's hair Rhett," she said her face a muddle of happiness and sadness.

"Scarlett, how can we know that?" asked Rhett, but as he fumbled with one of the locks it felt too much like his daughter's hair. How many times had he sat with Bonnie and she in his arms stroking her hair as Bonnie slept. His heart believed although his mind couldn't.

"Because she's my daughter!" A slip of paper caught her eye. "There's a note," said Scarlett pointing to the slip of paper at the bottom of the box.

Rhett picked the paper up and read it aloud, "You were never mine. And you took what should have been mine. Now I have taken part of you in compensation for the loss of you. May each lock remind you of every wrong choice that you have ever made."

"I don't understand," gasped Scarlett. Never in her life had she felt so helpless and vulnerable. For the first time she felt like one of those southern belle ninnies who fainted at the slightest excitement. Her head felt light and her heart was racing. Then as she felt a soft curl that was still clutched in her hand she felt a spark of hope. "Oh Rhett, she's alive!" Scarlett reached out for him tears brimming in her eyes. "We have to get her back."

"Scarlett this could be the kidnappers last cruel joke on us. She was in that building, Scarlett. I won't let this kidnapper yank us about."

"Oh but Rhett what if he isn't."

"Scarlett, she's gone. Gone!" he yelled storming out of the room.

Scarlett shot up and chased after him. "If you won't help me so help me God I'll find her myself. I'll do anything," she said, as Rhett kept walking towards their bedroom. "Even if it means I have to seduce that vile gambler!" Rhett paused at their doorway. "Rhett Butler I will not be stopped and I will not rest until all my children are safe. This man will regret the day that they tried to hoodwink Scarlett O'Hara!" With those heated words she opened the front door and slammed it with such great force that the whole house shook with her fury.

Rhett stood at the top of the stairs wishing, like so many men before him, that he could rewind time and do things over. In reality that was just impossible and running away was not something he was good at. So the only option he was left with was going downstairs, kissing the tears away from each of his children's faces, and calming his mother down. Then he would have to go find Scarlett who had hopefully rid herself of her temper. He smirked at that ridiculous thought and decided that was indeed too much to hope for. As he walked back into the dining room, he saw Melly had pretty much smoothed things over for him, so all he was left with to do was find Scarlett. He quickly sent for Pork to prepare his horse. There was a knock at the door as he was pulling his gloves on and getting ready to leave. One of Belle's girls was on his doorstep with her eyes downcast.

"Miss Watling sent this," she said curtseying and handing him a note before scurrying away."

Rhett opened the note and sighed. Scarlett was at Belle's getting ready to seduce Jay Karl as Miss Emmie March.

"Ashley, you'd best come with me. I'm sure Scarlett's up to some half brained idea by now."

Ashley and Rhett got on their horses rushed towards Belle's. They were both prepared to play reoccurring roles as Mr. Lashley and Mr. Cahoon. Belle was waiting for them at the door.

"She's inside getting ready. Any man who could say no to her would be wishing himself ill."

Rhett watched as Scarlett came down the stairs in a red velvet dress that was in a word scandalous. It was cut dangerously low and fitted extremely tight throughout the bodice. Her shoulders were bare as well as her arms. On her neck hang the necklace that Mr. Lashey had given her and she had rouge on her cheeks and her lips were thickly reddened as well as her eyes darkened. She was in a word sultry. Rhett didn't know what to say. He didn't want any other man laying a hand on his wife, but he knew they would have to be damn fools if they saw Scarlett in that dress and did nothing.

"So boys what do you think?" asked Scarlett, twirling around.

"You can't be serious Scarlett," said Ashley. He quickly grabbed a shawl and threw it over her exposed chest. "Your father would never have let you out of the house like that."

"Well then its lucky he isn't here," said Scarlett. She threw off the shawl and placed her hands on her hips. "Now are you boys going to help me? Or are you going to make me do all the work?"

Rhett simply smirked and sat down lighting a cigar. "With that dress you won't need my help, my dear," he said, exhaling a plume of smoke.

"Fine time for you to cop out Rhett Butler!"

"Scarlett, this is just not reasonable. What do you expect to accomplish in that dress."

"I would have thought it would have been obvious Mr. Wilkes," said Rhett, leaning back in the chair. "So Scarlett what do you need a carriage with darkened windows, a hotel room? Come now do tell us your plans."

Ashley could barely keep his temper in check. This was absolutely infuriating. "You can't be seriously condoning her immoral attitude to this situation."

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Honestly Ashley can't you see he's being sarcastic and trying to mock me." She turned her attention back to Rhett her blonde curls draping down from the twist she had them in. "I will not be ridiculed," she tilted her chin up with as much dignity as she could "by anyone."

Belle brought Rhett over a glass of whiskey and smiled demurely. "Well tell us your plan then," said Rhett.

"I'm going to pay Mr. Karl a call and hopefully coerce him to tell him where my daughter is."

"I have a better idea, why don't you and Ashley arrange a game with Mr. Karl." Rhett turned to Belle. "You could scrounge up a few good players couldn't you?"

Belle snorted with a laugh. "Honey, I can do anything that you want." She took a shot of whiskey. "Just name the date."

"Tomorrow night, high stakes." Needing no more than those four words Belle was off, her bell earrings chiming as she exited. "Scarlett, you'll take an invitation to Mr. Karl. You can use Belle's carriage and take Wendy. She's a pretty little thing." He turned to Ashley. "I won't be in this game. I'm going to have Belle show Scarlett how to fix a game. You and Karl will be the two left standing. That'll be when you'll go to one of Belle's private rooms to continue your game. After our Mr. Karl has consumed enough alcohol to make him compliant I'll come out of the woodwork." Rhett was writing out an invitation and handed it to Scarlett. "Go ask Belle for Wendy."

Scarlett gritted her teeth and walked off. Belle was barking orders left and right at her girls when Scarlett found her in the parlor. She asked for Wendy and a girl with blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes came forward. Unlike Scarlett this girl was sweet looking. Scarlett couldn't help thinking she belonged more at a ball for Southern belles then a whorehouse. There was something in her that reminded her of Careen and it made her long for her sister.

"Wendy you'll do as Mrs. Butler says and send for the carriage." Wendy curtseyed, putting her caplet on she walked out to get the carriage. Then Belle turned to Scarlett. "Wait in the carriage when Wendy goes up. Make sure Mr. Karl has a perfect angle of you and merely give him a glance that will make him thirst for more."

"Simpering is my specialty," said Scarlett pulling her shawl on.

The pair of green eyes and lethal smile Scarlett gave Mr. Karl through his window was enough to make him trip over his senses and set him into a sweat. If there was one thing he wanted more than money it was Miss Emerald March. With the money he was receiving for the abduction he might just be able to persuade Miss Emmie to be at his beck and call and not Mr. Lashley's. His mind reeled with images of her sultry lips and gorgeous green eyes. Those eyes which seemed so exquisitely beautiful and seemed so familiar to his mind, yet he was sure he had never seen a woman with that same color of eyes before. Oh there was no doubt those eyes would be his that mouth he would own, everything about Miss Emmie March would be his. He knew he didn't deserve her, but he wasn't in the habit of not getting what he wanted lately. Besides she had ruined all other women for him and she would damn well have to satisfy him. Tomorrow night he would finally have a taste of his Emerald.

Scarlett spent the next day learning how to fix a game and was quite proud of how well she had picked up. Indeed for their plan to be a success she would have to fix the game. She knew it was all but a joke to presume that Ashley would be able to do it by himself. Simple Ashley besting someone as conniving and revolting as Jay Karl was almost hysterical. Then her mind wandered to the thought of Ella and her beautiful green eyes. The air seemed to grow thick within seconds and she struggled to breathe as tears fell down her cheeks. Staring into the mirrors she admired herself realizing that if she had to seduce Mr. Karl to get her daughter back she would. It hurt to think of all the times she had failed her children especially Ella. She knew that Ella had always admired her ever since she could talk and wanted so badly to be the center of Scarlett's world. Yet Scarlett had made Ashley Wilkes her center. A knock at the door broke her thoughts, but she couldn't stop crying. Her mind couldn't stop the tears that were bleeding from her heart.

"Scarlett," said Rhett, rushing over to her. "You don't have to do this you know. I'll find her, if she's out there."

Scarlett sniffled as Rhett dried her eyes with his handkerchief. "Its not that, I need to do this," she bit back her tears "I just wish that there were some way I could make it all up to her." There was something else nagging at her heart, but she was scared to even whisper it. "But-."

Rhett kissed her forehead. "She loved you and you loved her. The past was forgiven long ago, Scarlett. Ella was too much of an angel to let such trivial things as mistakes break her love for you." He stroked her cheek gently. "Scarlett, I'm willing to do anything to bring our daughter back, but I want you to realize that the probability is far greater that she'd dead."

Scarlett stumbled over her breath, wishing he had not said what she was too scared to say. It hurt too much to hear reality aloud. "Stop it Rhett, please," she said, resisting the urge to hit him.

Rhett enveloped Scarlett in his arms. "All right, all right Scarlett tonight we'll hope."

She smiled softly. "Thank you, Rhett." She kissed his lips before reapplying her makeup.

"I love you, Scarlett," he said standing by the door. Scarlett smiled.

"Oh I know," her face softened "I love you too."

"Good luck, Scarlett." He smirked. "Or should I say Miss Emmie?" he said, chuckling as he shut the door.

A/N OK so that is the newest chapter and thank you so much for all your reviews. They really made me want to continue.

Katie Scarlett- In answer to your question about how they could bury Ella. It was just an empty coffin with some of Ella's things in it. I forgot to put that in sorry. I just got so into the story that my brain works faster than my hands can type.

E.B.isme- I'm glad that I am helping you convert to being a GWTW fanfic reader. I know my grammar and punctuation is horrible. I'm so lazy I don't even read through what I write before I post. I hate myself later when I reread to remember what I wrote.

Tohru12- I think I'm just going to make this one huge story. I don't know if I have enough for a sequel. Lol but thanks!

Yellow- Scarlett will definitely do some serious damage eventually

Thank you again for everyone's reviews. I hope you liked this next chapter and I can't wait to read what you think of it.


	18. What Lies Beyond

The downstairs of the saloon was getting rowdy and loud. Scarlett knew it was about time to make her grand entrance. She stared down at her dress and smiled if any man could resist her then she would have to kill herself. Dressed in the red velvet dress with white silk gloves she descended the stairs, garnering every man's attention especially Jay Karl's. He anxiously loosened his tie as Scarlett swayed over to the poker table resting a hand on his shoulder before Ashley pulled out her chair for her.

"Evening gentlemen. Does anyone need to be reminded of the rules?" They all dumbly shook their hands. She smiled sweetly. "I thought not. Now let the game begin," she said her voice was full of sultry tones and was weaving a spell around every man's heart around the table.

Even Ashley felt his loyalty to Melanie wavering under Scarlett's well trained eyes for a moment, but then couldn't help but smile at how skilled a seductress Scarlett was and admired her even more. Then he thought of Melanie's sweet face and thanked his lucky stars she was such an understanding woman.

The night went by in a blur and Scarlett angled the game perfectly. Ashley and Jay Karl found themselves walking upstairs for the continuation of a private game. The room was darkened with only a candle on a green velvet table. Scarlett sat down as Ashley pushed her chair in before getting a bottle of brandy for Mr. Karl and another bottle for himself. Only Ashley's bottle was filled with soda pop. Scarlett lost herself in the game excited by the intrigue she was letting the two of them play now and to her surprise Ashley was getting the best of Mr. Karl. Who knew that sweet little Ashley could be more cunning than a scoundrel like Jay Karl. She kept pouring each man brandy whenever the glass was empty. The bottles were basically empty and Ashley was doing an excellent job of pretending to be drunk. Scarlett couldn't help but smile when Ashley won. She dutifully kissed him on the lips.

"Excellent job, darling."

"Well Mr. Lashley do I get Miss Emmie as the loser's prize?" he asked taking a gun out and pointing it at Ashley.

Scarlett gasped as Karl grabbed her arm holding her against him. That's when she heard the shot. She felt Karl's hold on her go limp. Ashley quickly grabbed her.

"Ashley, get her out of here," said Rhett.

Scarlett turned towards his voice and saw him pierce through the darkness of the room his eyes smoldering with cool and precise anger. A pistol was still smoking in his hand. Before she could say anything Ashley had pulled her outside and down the stairs. He grabbed a bottle of brandy and handed Scarlett a glass. Scarlett went to protest, but Ashley cut her off.

"For God sakes Scarlett, for once in your life restrain your temper and having a blasted drink."

Scarlett's mouth formed an "o" in surprise at Ashley's unusual candor. "Why Mr. Lashley you are one for surprises," she raised her glass to him, but kept her eyes and her ears keened towards the room where she had just descended.

Rhett shoved Karl into a wall. "Now Mr. Karl you and I are about to have a very interesting conversation." Rhett pistol whipped Mr. Karl across the face. "Now I am only going to ask a question once and then you'll answer or things will get a lost nastier than they are now." Karl was on the floor groaning. "Several weeks ago my daughter Ella was abducted and was seen in your hotel room with a woman. Now the hotel that room was in exploded, and I have a very strong feeling that Ella and this woman left unharmed." He lit a cigar placing his pistol in its holster. "Now my wife received a package of Ella's locks a couple days ago, which caused her great grief." He puffed on the cigar. "I do not like anyone upsetting my wife, but I will not allow anyone to hurt my family."

"Is there going to be a question?" asked Karl spitting out blood.

Rhett kicked him in the ribs. "I'll ask the questions. Who wanted Ella abducted and where is Ella?"

"You'll never find her." Rhett decided a few more good hits would do Karl's compliance a world of good and it did. "The woman is just an intermediary between me and whoever she works for. Her name is Harriet Torel and I would think Ella would be with her."

"So Ella's alive?" Rhett felt hope neutralize his guilt and breathed slightly easier.

"I don't know. Her employer didn't want Ella dead, rather the opposite. I only saw him once, but the way he touched her face and watched her it was if he had some queer fascination with her. Harriet had been so cruel to Ella at first and hated her it seemed." He groaned slightly as he tried to shake his head. "When he found out, he became enraged and brought Ella tons of presents. He gave Harriet quite the lashing or at least she looked pretty bad when she came back from seeing him."

"Why did he cut her hair off?"

"Her hair? I don't know. I've been out of the deal for a bit. I'm just getting payments now. Last I knew they were at some house outside of Atlanta."

"Where?" asked Rhett realizing that Ella was within walking distance. If he just knew where she was, he could take her in his arms and carry her home. "Where?" Rhett exclaimed kicking Karl hard.

"I never went there. I'm sorry, really but I just needed the money."

"Feed it to Mr. Wilkes. I'll let him decide what we should do with you," said Rhett, opening the door and motioning for Ashley. Scarlett came flying up the stairs and Rhett smiled at her. "She's alive," he whispered. Scarlett ran into his arms and sobbed happily into Rhett's shoulder.

"Oh, Rhett where is she?"

"Someone named Harriet Torel has her."

"But who's that?" asked Scarlett.

"I don't know. Somebody has to know her though."

"Aunt Pitty!" exclaimed Scarlett taking his hand and dragging him down the staircase.

"Scarlett, stop!" he exclaimed.

"No come on Rhett. Aunt Pitty knows everyone and if she doesn't than one of her busybody friends will."

Rhett wanted to give in to Scarlett's urgent pleas just for the shear joy of seeing that light in her eyes again. Reasoning was nearly impossible. "Firstly, its two in the morning. Aunt Pitty will be fast asleep and will think that we're trying to murder her. Second, you can't go out into public dressed like that, Miss Emmie."

Scarlett let out a defiant scream. "I can't wait till it's appropriate for Aunt Pitty. My daughter is someone where alone and cold, thinking that I don't care!"

Rhett held her tightly stroking her hair. "I promise you that we will find her. The game's not over yet." He loosened her hair murmuring softly to her. "I will make him pay, Scarlett."

Scarlett pulled away. "No Rhett," she paused. Her green eyes had quickly filled with venom "_we _will make him pay."

Scarlett spent the rest of the night watching her children and making sure they were safe in their beds. Then she had swallowed some of the oatmeal that Mammy brought her and told her if she didn't eat that she would lock her in that bedroom and make sure she didn't come out till noon. Her three spoonfuls of oatmeal were followed by having Prissy and Mammy dress her to visit Aunt Pitty. Melly went over early to warn Aunt Pitty that they were coming over for a rather early call concerning Ella. Scarlett was dressed in a black silk dress with a rather simple matching black hat. To the outside world they seemed like a couple in mourning who had just suffered the greatest tragedy and parent can have, but inside they both were brimming with hope and faith that their daughter was indeed alive. Scarlett's black velvet gloved hand grasped Rhett's insecurely.

"I know, she's alive Rhett. If she isn't I don't know where to go from here. It's as if death haunts me Rhett." She paused taking in a shaky breath. "Charles, Mother, Father, Frank, and maybe my daughter. Oh Rhett. I know I've been a horrible mother, but I really am trying. I know you think that I'm an ill tempered and barely suitable to be a wife never mind a mother, but I do love them. Its just so hard."

"Oh, Scarlett," said Rhett holding her in his arms. "My dear, you have survived more than anyone I know and yet you have always held your chin up and with a smile or a fight born the weight that God keeps thrusting down onto your shoulders." He stroked her cheek. "Sometimes Scarlett I think your biggest handicap in being a mother is the fact that you're scared to love."

Scarlett glared at him angrily. "How dare you!"

"Before you get all self righteous just listen." She set her jaw and stared out the window. "You are excellent at being warm and captivating in front of every male and you are a gracious host in front of the old cats. You put on an excellent show Scarlett, I have always thought you are the most talented actress I have ever met. Because you have this undeniable fear of reality." Scarlett turned her head slightly back to him. "Oh I know you've face more reality in your life than any woman, any person, should ever have to and I think that's why you loved Ashley for so long. It was safe to love him and easy because you knew that he couldn't hurt you since you could never have him."

Scarlett's eyes blazed. "What do you know about anything, Rhett Butler?" she exclaimed.

Rhett held her hand gently. "I know that I love you and I love everything about you including your fears and that nasty temper." He pulled one of her curls. "Scarlett, no matter how hard you kick and scream I will never love you any less. God knows I've tried. Even putting the Atlantic Ocean between us didn't loosen that fierce grip you hold on my heart." Scarlett smiled at him wishing he would stop talking because he was making it terribly difficult to be mad at him. "Damn it Scarlett, I've loved you since you threw that statute at the Wilkes' barbecue. You my little Southern Belle thief stole my heart on that day and have yet to return it."

Scarlett smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I have no plans on returning it either."

He kissed her back. "Mmmm… I figured you wouldn't." For a moment they were lost in the security of each others' eyes forgetting the gravity of the situation at hand. The abrupt halt of the carriage soon brought them thudding back to reality. "When Ella is safe in bed we'll continue this."

Scarlett wiped a tear from her cheek. "I'll hold you to that, Mr. Butler." Pork opened the door and helped them both out. Rhett held Scarlett's arm unsuccessfully tried to walk without his cane. "Rhett where's your cane?" He grumbled something and Scarlett put her hands on her hips. "And you talk about my pride! Fiddle dee if you are not the most obstinate man." She picked up her skirt and rushed back into the carriage and grabbed his cane. Holding it out to him, she raised an eyebrow waiting for him to accept it.

"I am perfectly fine without it." He attempted to walk away.

"You'll either use that cane or I'll beat you with it!" Rhett turned around and chuckled.

"You've persuaded me into it." He took the cane from Scarlett and rapped it on the door.

They were ushered into the sitting room where Aunt Pitty was chattering onto Melanie about all the town gossip. Melanie jumped up when she saw Scarlett and Rhett.

"Scarlett, there are seven people in Atlanta with the name of Harriet and Aunt Pitty wrote their names down for us. And out of the seven only three of them are in the appropriate age range the rest are either children or elderly."

"What are their names?" asked Rhett, resting in a chair. His nighttime escapades had left him exhausted.

"Harriet Gates, Harriet Lerot, and Harriet Vincent." Melanie was still smiling and Scarlett couldn't understand why since none of those names were the one they were looking for.

Rhett seemed puzzled for a moment and then jumped up with excitement. "Harriet Lerot! Lerot spelled backwards it Torel."

Melanie smiled giddily. "Yes I was so excited when I figured it out. Although I must say Captain Butler you did it exceedingly faster than I did."

He smiled. "Well, Miss Melly, when you have as many years dealing with scoundrels and swindlers as I have, you will improve greatly I assure you." Scarlett put her hand on his shoulder. "Where does she live?"

"7 Lake Avenue it's basically on the outskirts of town. She lives there with her husband-."

Scarlett stopped her, "James Lerow."

"Yes dear, but how did you know?" asked Melly.

Scarlett walked away for a minute. "When I was barely fourteen mother sent me with Aunt Eulalie and Aunt Pauline to visit Grandfather Robillard. While I was there a man couldn't keep his eyes off of me and his name was Commodore James Lerot or as the French would say Lerow." Scarlett turned around. "Years ago while I was married to Frank I heard that he had moved to Atlanta and once or twice I had seen him at social functions with the Yankees. I used to smile at him and perhaps flirt a bit, but no more than any other man. He did sort of propose to me, but I thought he said it in jest. I laughed it off." She sighed, sitting down. "Then when I married Rhett I remember I saw him once more at a party when Rhett and I were dancing he looked at us with such contempt. I thought his eyes would bore holes right through my head!"

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" asked Rhett.

"Rhett, if I told you every time a person looked at me with contempt or jealousy. Why, I'd never stop talking!" She gasped. "He has Ella. What if he hurts her?"

Rhett stood up. "We need to act quickly they'll soon know Karl has been turned. If they find out before we get there, I don't know what they'll do." Rhett walked towards the door. Scarlett ran after him. "Stay here, please Scarlett."

"I'm coming with you."

"Scarlett, please. Ashley, will come." On cue Ashley walked through the door.

"Come where?" asked Ashley.

"Oh Ashley we know where Ella is," exclaimed Melly rushing into his arms.

Ashley kissed Melanie's head. "Where?" he asked Rhett.

"Lake Avenue I'm headed there now." Rhett checked his revolver.

"With me," said Scarlett, grabbing Rhett's spare pistol from under his coat.

"You'll only slow us down, Scarlett," said Rhett. He cupped her face. "I promise to bring her back."

"Last time you said that you nearly got yourself blown up! I'm coming whether you like it or not." She smiled coyly. "Besides I might prove to be useful as a decoy."

Ashley held open the door. "Rhett, we might as well take her, better to keep her close than have her show up in the middle."

"Ashley, when did you become so smart?" asked Scarlett, walking out the front door.

"It was a matter of survival, Scarlett."

Scarlett stepped into the carriage and grinned. "Survival of what?"

Rhett laughed. "You."

Rhett and Ashley chuckled as Scarlett let out an "o" and folded her arms across her chest.

Rhett and Ashley got out a bit before the Lerot House and had Scarlett drive to the front. On the way there they had devised a plan as sound as they had time for. Scarlett pinched her cheeks and lips wishing she had gotten more sleep. There had been days when she had looked far more beautiful but she just prayed that she was beautiful enough to still hold James Lerot's attention. She knocked on the door lightly and a butler answered.

"I'm here to see Mr. Carlston. He's expecting me," said Scarlett pushing past the butler. "How terribly rude of you to keep me out in the cold like that. When your master hears about this, you'll be lucky you have a job. Do you know who I am?"

"Why Miss Scarlett!" exclaimed James. He was dressed in a dark suit and had a newspaper tucked under his arms. His hair was still jet black and his mustache matched twisting up at the ends giving him a devilish look. "I wasn't expecting you?"

"Nor I you," said Scarlett as the butler took her coat. "Isn't this 9 Lake Avenue, Mr. Carlston's residence?"

"No he's my neighbor. This is number seven."

"Oh I should really be going. You weren't expecting me as you said." She smiled coyly. "Oh I feel so horrible. This is terribly rude of me." She went to turn but he stopped her.

"No, please I was hoping that one day we would meet again."

Scarlett smiled. "I can't say that I am displeased to see you either. You look as handsome as the first day I saw you across the ballroom at Grandfather's."

He smiled. "You are charmer, Miss Scarlett."

"Please call me, Scarlett. We've known each other long enough now to be on first name basis."

"Then please call me James as well." He offered his arm. "Have a cup of tea won't you?"

"Why thank you, but just for a bit." She sat down on the plush velvet chair. "I really must see Mr. Carlston immediately. He's handling some personal matters for me- concerning my marriage." She looked down at her lap.

"Your marriage?"

"He killed her you know, my husband. If he hadn't been so foolish." She sighed. "Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't concern you with these things. I heard you were recently married? Shall I meet the woman who stole you from me?"

He smiled sipping his tea. "My wife is actually out shopping for a new dress, but I hope you know my offer still stands. She's merely a diversion."

Scarlett giggled. "Why you do talk scandalous, Mr. Lerot."

"James," he corrected.

There was a loud thud and Scarlett tried to cough to hide it afraid that it might be Ashley or Rhett. The noise however was not lost on James.

"Oh dear what was that?"

"I'm sure it's nothing, but I'll go check."

"James, please don't leave me alone. After my daughter's death, I've been scared of my own shadow. I know it's terribly silly of me."

"Not at all," he said squeezing her hand. "Why don't I give you a tour of the house and while I'm doing that I can check on things upstairs."

Scarlett nodded demurely taking his arm and letting him lead her upstairs. "My daughter would love this house. Ella would have too if she weren't." Scarlett cried a little and James offered his handkerchief. "I would do anything to have Ella back," she cried.

"Anything?" he asked her.

Scarlett nodded. "Anything."

"Then my dear there's something you should see," he had his hand on a brass doorknob and Scarlett prayed that when he opened it her daughter would be inside.

A/N Hoped you liked this thanks for the reviews.


	19. Behind Closed Doors

A/N So I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the last one and I promise to write more soon. The next couple chapters after this one will be more adventurous and a lot more Scarlett/Rhett interaction.

James stopped before opening the door. Scarlett's breath caught in her throat. _Why was he stopping, _she thought. _Oh dear maybe he realized that I've been lying through my teeth the whole time. _Remembering her mother's faithful words she took in a breath and smiled softly. Miss Ellen always said a lady always remains calm no matter how dire the circumstance.

James took her hand and smiled. "Scarlett, I want you to know that if you marry me I promise to make sure that you never feel a twinge of sadness again. I may be twice your age and I know that you are far too good for me, but I promise that if you marry me I will make it worth putting up with me. We could live in my chateau in France and start all over. There would be more children," he cupped her chin and it took all of Scarlett's strength not to balk from his touch. "None like Ella I'm sure, it's impossible to replace a child, but it would be a new start. I know what it's like to lose a child." Scarlett stared at him taken off guard by his comment. He smiled. "At one time I was quite attractive, my dear, and my first wife died during childbirth, leaving me with a sickly little girl." He sighed and smiled softly reflecting at past memories. "She was always sick and in pain, but she always seemed to have a smile that could light up my heart. Shortly after her sixth birthday she died that's when I went to America. Your smile reminded me of her and I thought you would be the only cure to my heartache. When you married that cad Butler, I wanted to kill him." He chuckled. "But it was obvious that killing him would never make you fall happily into my arms. You were so in love with him that you would have hated me. So I hated myself instead." Scarlett's patience was wearing she wanted to know what was behind that door and if James didn't shut up she might just have to break the door down herself. "I married a girl who was beautiful enough to hold my attention for awhile and provide a distraction. It was perhaps the best decision I could have made at the time because a week or so ago she brought home her niece. She was so shy at first but we became friends quickly. I plan to adopt her. Her parents were killed and Harriet is her guardian. I would give this little girl the moon if it meant receiving one smile from her." James finally opened the door. "I want you to meet her." His face lit up as soon as the light from the room hit his cheeks. "This is my niece's room. This could be what your children could have" Scarlett watched as he gingerly picked up a porcelain doll that had been laid on the floor. "What our children could have." He placed the doll on a table. "Ella mon chéri, I brought someone for you to meet."

Scarlett's heart jumped and she felt tears fall from her eyes as she heard her daughter's name. She looked around the room. It was beautiful perhaps even more extravagant than her own bedroom. There was beautiful hand painted fairy tale murals on all the walls which were accented by gilded details. The bed was a mountain of pink and crème silk pillows fringed with lace. The canopy over it was completely made of French lace. There were thousands of toys everywhere. There was even a miniature carriage that Scarlett was sure was made to be a diminutive replica of Cinderella's carriage. As James frantically opened the closet doors Scarlett saw they were stuffed full of beautiful dresses for a little girl. The room was fit for a princess.

"James?" asked Scarlett. The man seemed frantic and with her daughter involved frantic was a look she did not want to see on his face. He opened the door to a connecting room and emerged looking disoriented at the least. "Is something the matter?"

He smiled laughing. "I thought Harriet said she was going shopping by herself but I might have mistaken. She probably took Ella with her." He smiled. "She's a bit of spitfire. Harriet came into the dining room for breakfast and looked at me angrily a few days ago and explained that Ella no longer had any hair. She apparently cut it all off in a childish tantrum." He chuckled. "Harriet told her she couldn't go outside until it all grew back as punishment. I never saw a child cry so much after that, it took all my charm to dry her tears. I had to go out and buy her a puppy. Ella named it Katie." Scarlett began to cry realizing that the little girl he was describing was without doubt her daughter. "OH I'm sorry, Miss Scarlett. I should never have brought you here. It was extremely inconsiderate considering you just lost your daughter."

Scarlett shook her head. "It's all right. I would love to meet her. When will they be back?"

"I'm not sure." A servant was walking by the room. "Martha, wait. Have you seen Miss Ella and Mrs. Lerot?" he asked. He smiled innocently as Scarlett with as much jubilance as any proud parent. "I want Miss Ella to meet someone very special to me." He turned to Scarlett. "Martha is Ella's mammy."

"Didn't Mrs. Lerot tell you? She had two suitcases and Miss Ella last time I saw her. I figured she would have told you where's she was going."

"Who drove her?"

"I don't know, sir. A carriage pulled up outside and drove off rather madly actually."

"Didn't she tell you anything?"

"No sir." Martha curtseyed and left.

"Miss Scarlett I'm sorry but I think I must end our visit. My wife has been acting queerly as of late and I must find her to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Scarlett tried to nod her head but felt her whole body become loose from her mental control. James caught Scarlett as she fainted. "Miss Scarlett," he said picking her up.

He felt a gun at his back. "Let her go," said a deep voice.

"Kindly put that away," said James walking towards the bed and placing Scarlett on it. He turned around to face his attacker. It was Rhett Butler and Ashley Wilkes. "Mr. Butler, I don't believe your wife cares to see you at present so I must ask you to leave my house."

Rhett grabbed him and threw him across the room. Ashley lifted Scarlett's head up and dipped his handkerchief in some water placing it on her forehead. Scarlett's eyes fluttered open.

"I'm going to kill you!" yelled Rhett slamming his fist into James' face.

Scarlett shot up grabbing Rhett's fist before he could hit him again. "Rhett, no! I don't think he knows anything. I think he was played a fool as much as we all were."

Rhett looked at her confused as he stared at the crumpled man before him who was probably ten years older than himself realized that Scarlett might be right. One could tell a lot by a man's eyes and this man's were refined and not brutal. It seemed to beneath this man to abduct a child.

"What the devil is going on?" asked James, standing up.

"I'll get some ice," said Ashley.

Scarlett looked at Rhett. "Harriet took Ella and didn't tell anyone where she was going." Scarlett sighed. "James would you please tell my husband what you told me?"

Rhett listened intently as James retold the story and by the end he felt sure that he was telling the truth. The question was whether Karl was lying or whether Karl had been duped by Harriet also. There had always been something about Karl that had irritated Rhett. Rhett smirked perhaps it was the fact that Karl couldn't keep his hands or his mind off Scarlett. Then of course there was the story Karl fed him that Harriet came in with her face smashed up. The man in front of him was a typical genteel Frenchman who might have the ambition to yell at a woman, but never to hit a woman. Even a man he couldn't imagine James doing anymore than hitting them with his glove. It seemed that Harriet was the one running the show and would probably to retreat to location of her choosing. The problem was Rhett couldn't think of any reason Harriet could possibly have for keeping Ella alive, which made it even more pertinent that they find Ella quickly.

"Does Harriet have any land holdings?" James shook his head. "Where did she grow up?"

"Greensborough, Georgia. It's about a two hour train ride from here."

"We've got to get to the train station fast or we'll never catch up to her," said Ashley.

They all quickly got into the carriage. Rhett refused to let Pork drive the carriage and kept cracking the whip on the all ready laboring horses' backs. Scarlet held her mother's rosary beads tightly in her hand praying to her mother to protect Ella. With a sharp, "Whoa" the carriage came to an abrupt start. Rhett was barking orders at poor Pork and Scarlett raced towards the conductor.

"Has the train to Greensborough left yet," she gasped.

"Sorry ma'am you just missed it. Left about-," he checked his watch "I'd say five minutes ago."

Scarlett breathing became irregular and the conductor put a hand on her shoulder. "Ma'am, are you going to be all right?"

Scarlett sighed and nodded closing her eyes as she turned around. "It's all ready left," she told Rhett as he walked over to her.

"Of course it has, but the next train doesn't leave for another hour. You three will take it. As soon as Pork gets back here with my horse I'll try to meet the train in Greensborough."

"Not by yourself you aren't," said Scarlett.

"Scarlett, you'll be better off on the train."

"Perhaps, but I'm coming with you."

Rhett sighed. "Pork's only getting one horse anyway. Who do you expect to ride?"

Scarlett smiled. "The horse Pork is riding," she said. Pork hopped off the horse.

"I weren't shua whit one yous want Mista Rhett."

"He wants both," said Scarlett, taking Debonair's reigns.

"Oh no you are riding Lev," he said, grabbing Debonair's reigns.

"No I'm not!" exclaimed Scarlett swinging herself up onto Debonair's back. Her temper was sizzling and she'd be damned if Rhett was going to tell her which horse she was going to ride. "Besides Debonair has the good taste to despise you," she said. As much Rhett hated to admit it, Debonair and he never got along they were too similar probably to ever work well together. Scarlett and Debonair however fit perfect. Scarlett turned Debonair and kicked him into a canter.

"Mista Rhett, Miz Scarlett's she's ridin' like a man!" exclaimed Pork.

"Looks mighty fine doesn't she?" said Rhett chuckling as he chased after her.

Pork shook his head watching his master and his mistress gallop off. "Theys both as crazy as my great-granny!"

A/N Please review. I love hearing your thoughts, good/bad. I hope you liked the newest chapter.


	20. The Race is On

A/N Thank you all for the reviews they were great encouragement. I hope you all enjoy this:)

The mud ricocheted up along Debonair's legs covering Scarlett's white dress boots. The usually well kept Scarlett was, in a word, disheveled. Her hair which had been in a neat coiffeur at the beginning of their journey had wrestled free and was whipping through the air like black adders ready to strike out at its prey. With a quick side glance, she saw Rhett smirking as he rode up along side of her. He watched her with intent interest out of the corner of his eyes. Her cheeks were flushed, and then there was that devilish sparkle that seemed to have become synonymous with the name Scarlett O'Hara. Those eyes were enchantresses in their own right; one look and any man standing would be handing over his heart. With that thought Rhett remembered the Wilkes' barbecue, and the way that Scarlett had been smothered with young suitors all who left their dutiful girls waiting and scathing under another tree. For there was only room for one female, when Scarlett O'Hara was around, it was amazing she was even willing to share a lawn. That glimmer in her eyes that evoked so many memories and emotions had been lost since the explosion, and the simplest competition seemed to have fed it like oxygen to a fire. Nothing could bring a smile faster to his face than those eyes when they were eagerly looking for mischief or sport. The competitor in Scarlett never died if anything it thrived as she grew older.

"Scarlett, we're going to cut through the woods otherwise we'll never make it. It gets a bit tricky in parts so stay close."

Scarlett nodded anxious for the difficult ride, hoping for something to distract her. Rhett headed towards the woods, and she swiftly urged Debonair on after him. She stroked his neck encouragingly; the journey was taking its toll on the stallion. "We're almost there, boy," she whispered. In all earnestness she had no clue when they would be there or how long they had been riding.

There were tree branches lunging out at her every stride or so, and she clung to Debonair's neck, knowing he would just follow Rhett. She felt the darkness of forest engulf and realized that there were would be no better place to grieve. How she had grieved her entire life for those that she had lost, but she refused to grieve for her daughter yet. Ella was alive, and she was going to find her. Scarlett looked up in time to see a giant log about twenty feet in front of them.

"Scarlett," warned Rhett, pushing Lev on. Scarlett gasped as Rhett sailed over it. "Watch out!"

"Great balls of fire!" she exclaimed, pushing Debonair onward. Then she was over it, smiling as she felt the wind tickle her cheeks.

Rhett slowed Lev down to wait for Scarlett, but laughed when she went galloping in front of him within a few strides. "Are you all right?"

Scarlett looked at him like he was half mad. "Me? Why?"

Rhett massaged his thigh. His leg still hurt slightly and the difficult ride was not ameliorating the situation. "Well, you've never been one for jumping."

Her mind raced back to Tara after Jonas Wilkerson visited and then she pierced her eyes shut as she saw her father's crumpled body on the ground. "Pa," she whispered. She swallowed her tears and smiled. "He lost all his sense after mother died, not that he had much to begin with. When Jonas Wilkerson came, Pa took his half starved and not well shod horse over a fence, chasing after that scoundrel and broke his neck in the fall." She smiled despite the stray tear falling down her cheek. "I can understand why he loved it now. There's nothing like surmounting something that you don't think is possible." She looked up to see the small train depot and the train tracks. "We're here!"

Rhett nodded as they slowed their horses down. They dismounted, but Rhett took Scarlett's hand before they went in. "I can't say that I wished that I could take all your pain and sorrow away." He paused, touching her face gingerly. "Because then you wouldn't be the woman I love."

Scarlett looked up at him tears still creeping down her muddy face. "Oh Rhett," she wrapped her arms around him. He held her close, savoring the feeling of her in his arms. "I love you too, you irresistible cad."

He let out a mirthful laugh, handing her his handkerchief for her to wipe her face off with. "Come on, I think we're too late to catch them at the train. They've probably gone back to the house, but we'll need to ask where it is."

They asked politely where to find Malimar Estate, the name of Harriet's childhood home that James had given them, pretending to be visiting cousins who's carriage had unexpectedly broke an axel on there way. It was the only plausible excuse that would explain their less than appropriate attire. Scarlett was covered in mud, and Rhett practically had mud up to his waist. A man directed them to a house about a mile away that was situated on top of a grayish hill. Scarlett quickly mounted Debonair, and Rhett followed her.

"I'll race you," said Rhett, trying to get Scarlett's mind off the present. "I mean, I know that Debonair isn't anywhere near as fine of a horse as Leviathon, but maybe you could do something with him." He gave a disinterest shrug knowing Scarlett's pride would rise to the challenge.

Scarlett glared at him and kicked Debonair forward. The two raced each other all the way. Scarlett spoke softly into Debonair's ear and felt him surge forward, enabling them reach the gate first. Rhett smiled.

"You can congratulate me later," said Scarlett dismounting.

He smiled. "I need to find a way in. Stay here and tell me if someone is coming." Scarlett disgruntling waited with the horses. Rhett couldn't help but laugh at her childish antics. He surveyed the area and found the stone wall surrounding the house to be in a sad disrepair. There was one spot where it dipped low enough to possible get over with a bit of climbing. He whistled to Scarlett, who hurried over with the two tired horses in her hands.

"We have to climb over that?" she asked, eyeing the at least nine foot wall.

"_We_ don't have to but _I_ do."

"I'm going over if I have to sell my soul to the devil, and by God's name I will get into that house."

Rhett shook his head and helped Scarlett scale the wall, figuring she would attempt it for a few minutes and decide that waiting with horses while he went in was not that bad of an idea. It took her a bit of time, but to his surprise Scarlett nimbly climbed the wall and waited on the top of it for him.

Scarlett smiled triumphantly when she situated herself on top of the wall. "Now hurry up."

Rhett laughed as he climbed the wall with a few grasps, wishing that his body didn't hurt so much. "I'll get down and then catch you. All right?" He surveyed the grounds the side that they would be climbing down onto was the slope of a steep hill.

"I don't need you to catch me," she foolishly jumped off the wall. Her foot hit a stone that had been jutting out causing her to land on her hand as she tumbled down the hill. Rhett immediately climbed down to her aid. Scarlett was grasping her wrist, biting her lip trying desperately not to cry.

"Scarlett," he gasped. He held her in his lap. "What did you hurt?"

"My wrist. I think I heard it snap. Oh Rhett, you don't think I broke it?"

Rhett examined it, having her move her hand gently. He sighed. "You most definitely have. What in God's name were you thinking?"

Scarlett lifted her chin up. "I would have been fine if it weren't for that rock." Rhett had taken off his cravat and made a makeshift sling for Scarlett's arm.

Rhett shook his head and stood up. "Stay here and wait for Ashley to arrive."

"No I'm going with you."

"What use are you now?" he snapped. He was angrier at himself for letting her come in the first place than he was at her for acting so impulsively. "What if you get hurt again?"

"I won't, and I don't want to be by myself." Those green orbs pleaded with him. "I can't just give up now." The desperation in her eyes softened Rhett's anger.

Rhett heard a carriage pull up and saw a woman and a man get out with a small girl.

"Ella?" whispered Scarlett, grasping onto a tree branch and pulling herself up. "Rhett, it's her. We have to get in."

Rhett sighed. "We'll take the servants entrance. I doubt they could afford to bring any servants with them."

He ran towards the back, looking back only once to make sure Scarlett was behind him. Rhett stopped outside the servant's entrance.

"What's wrong?" asked Scarlett, catching her breath.

Rhett took out his revolver and checked it not putting it away. "I just want to make sure you're ready?"

She smiled through a wince. "Never better, darling."

Rhett raised an eyebrow. "You must be in pain. You can't even fake a smile." He grabbed his flask. "Drink some. It'll ease the pain."

Scarlett shook her head. "I can't. I need to have a clear head."

Rhett sighed. "What you needed was to stay with James and Ashley."

"That's bridge has burned. I don't care how much pain I am in I will get my daughter."

"She's _our_ daughter Scarlett, and I promise to get her."

Scarlett held her arm closer ignoring his silent plea for her to stay behind. "Let's go. Sooner this is over with the better."

Rhett sighed, opening the door. They were immediately greeted with shouting. Rhett took off his shoes and Scarlett started to unlace hers, leaning on a marble counter for support. In the end, she had to sit while Rhett undid them because it was far too difficult a task to do with only one hand. After, they followed the voices through the empty halls. The entire house was full of cobwebs and torn wallpaper; it reeked of the past. At one time Scarlett could tell this house was one of life and laughter, but it was evident that for many years neither had been possible. Then they came upon the origin of the two angry voices. In the living room, Harriet and Karl were fighting violently.

Karl was the voice screaming at the moment. "She's not any good to us dead. How are we supposed to get ransom with a dead girl? All the Butler's want is their daughter back. We give her to them after collecting a good amount of money, and we'll leave. We'll go to Europe or wherever you want."

Rhett took the opportunity to step into the room. Scarlett saw Ella huddled in the side of the room and hurried into the room letting Rhett serve as a distraction. His gun was pointed at Harriet.

"Listen all I want is my daughter. How much will it take for us to finish this without anyone getting hurt?" He took out his wallet. "Ten thousand, a hundred thousand?"

"A hundred thousand," said Karl, extending his hand.

Rhett went to hand him the money when he heard a shot.


	21. Revelations

A/N Did you all think I would leave you hanging again? I decided that was too important of a part to leave you hanging by a string. Please review!

Rhett stared down at the dead man at his feet.

"It was never about the money, and there's nothing you can pay me to change that Mr. Butler," said Harriet.

Scarlett cradled her daughter in her arms. Ella had a gash on her head and was completely unconscious. When Harriet fired the gun Scarlett was startled and gasped as she saw Harriet shoot Karl. The woman had to be crazy. Scarlett couldn't think of any other logical excuse, but she couldn't help but admire the woman's beauty. Harriet was beautiful in a demure way. If jewels and fine dresses were never around her neck she would be a beauty that would pass by you in the street without much notice. She had nutmeg colored hair and blue eyes matched by very delicate features. It was hard for Scarlett to believe that a woman that small could be so dangerous. Yet Mr. Karl's dead body on the floor was proof enough of the volatile and lethal nature of the woman in front of her.

"How about I kill him, Scarlett?" asked Harriet, pointing the gun at Rhett. "What if I finally make you feel the pain you deserve?" James walked into the room.

"Harriet, put the gun down. Please, this is irrational," said James.

"Oh, it's quite the opposite, darling," she said with as much malice as forethought. "I have been planning this ever since we were engaged." She laughed. "See Scarlett, I moved to Atlanta when you just had married Mr. Kennedy and I heard all about you and your spotty history. Then, I met Mr. Butler at a- party of sorts. Do you remember Mr. Butler?"

Rhett shook his head. "No, I'm sorry."

"Would you remember me if I had a black wig on and rouge?" He looked at her confused, and she laughed. "It was at Belle's. I went by the name of Arietta then." She walked closer to Rhett. "I was fifteen at the time, and I had run away from my Aunt's. You see my Uncle raped me, and I couldn't stand to be in that house anymore." Despite her cool demeanor Scarlett could see that this small woman was undergoing a hurricane of emotions. "I wandered for several months finding food and shelter where I could. Then, I found myself unexpectedly at Belle's, maybe out desperation or just luck. She welcomed me in with open arms, acting like the older sister I had always dreamt of. She had my hair died black, saying men would like it better." She tilted her head to the side smiling slightly. "It seemed better to be in control of when I was- _violated_ instead of being at the mercy of some old man's whim." She laughed. "But I was still nervous. Belle had me socialize for weeks, just getting the hang of things, and then it was time for me to finally have my first client. Mr. Butler you were extremely drunk that night as I remember. I remember you saying something about Scarlett having a daughter, but not _your_ daughter. You had been away for a few months and discovered Scarlett had given birth to her first daughter. That little baby girl was Ella Kennedy, and strangely enough you call her 'your' daughter now."

It was all coming back to Rhett now, and he wished it wasn't because he did not want to have his past dragged up never mind in front of Scarlett.

"You were so gentle with me and sweet. I had seen you before obviously, and you were the man of my dreams. We had our night, then you left me with the jack of clubs in my corset. A calling card?" Rhett sighed. "I knew then that it was the wrong job for me, but I tried it for one more night, but when it came time to take the customer up to my room. I couldn't. I ran away that night. Eight months later I had a daughter who I named Jacquelyn. I sent her to my Aunt Mary whose husband had died a month before Jackie was born."

"I made a new life for myself. Changed my name and my hair was back to its normal and innocent shade. I eventually returned to Atlanta as a seamstress. I befriended a wealthy woman who took me in as her companion. By then I had heard that you had married Scarlett and had your own daughter Bonnie. It was like a knife in my heart whenever I would see you around town riding with Bonnie because I knew our daughter would never have that."

"I'm sorry," said Rhett, who was at a severe lost for words.

"Oh it wasn't you I was angry with as much as _Scarlett_," she said her name with as much venom as a viper. "She had everything I wanted that I _had_ ever wanted, and she still didn't want it! All she could do was flounce around after Ashley Wilkes." She sighed, taking a deep breath. "I went to see Jackie shortly before I met James. I gave her that the playing card you had given me. Her name was my way of honoring you. Did you notice?" she asked, smiling a few tears slipping from her hardened eyes. "Jack of clubs: 'Jack'lyn." She shook her head trying to shake the tears away as well as the pain. "She looked so beautiful with her black hair and blue eyes. There was hardly any of me in her. My Aunt was looking after her well enough. Jackie had a pony and when I saw her she was in the prettiest pink silk dress."

Rhett was not sure what to do or say the situation was one he had not expected to find himself in. He smiled kindly at Harriet. "I'd like to meet her. Just put the gun down, and we'll go see her."

She shook her head. "We can't." There were tears flooding her eyes now. "She's at boarding school."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" asked James.

"Shut up!" she yelled. "You are a chivalrous fool that I fell in love with, and all you did was hurt me too. You took me to Mrs. Terrence's party, and all you could do was admire Scarlett the entire night! Then Mrs. Butler flirted with you and wrapped you around her finger with a few captivating words." She turned to Scarlett. "You ruin everything! Everything!" She aimed her pistol at her. "And now it's over!" She cocked the pistol, but, before she could fire Rhett tackled her, and they tousled on the floor.

Scarlett watched in horror as the gun went off and screamed when she saw Rhett go limp. James rushed over and tried to talk Harriet down. Scarlett crawled over to Rhett and shook him, pleading with him not to die. Her eyes shot up when she heard another gunshot. Harriet walked towards Scarlett, Harriet's tears were full of pain and anger. She smiled roughly at Scarlett.

"Good bye, Scarlett." Scarlett crawled backwards as best she could with one arm and felt her hand touch the cool handle of Rhett's pistol. It was cocked all ready and she grabbed it quickly shooting Harriet.

Everything had been spinning out of control for the past ten minutes and now Scarlett felt it all slow down to an abnormal speed as Ashley rushed in with the Atlanta police. Scarlett slumped onto Rhett's body crying for him and felt her world dim out.

A/N I hope you all liked this and I would love to hear your thoughts. If you all truly despise it then I might write the story line a different way. I really liked how this worked out and hope it was as much of a surprise as I thought it was.


	22. Addressing Your Questions

Address to Reviewers

I'll explain this more and the next chapters or so, but I want to answer your questions as bet I can right now. When this whole thing was playing out in my head, there was so many things that I had to remember and take into account. Plus when I was writing it, I really wanted everyone to be surprised by the outcome so I didn't really get too deep into the kidnappers mind to full out explain it. I know it's extremely complex which is why I am so thankful you all reviewed. If people really dislike these two chapters I'll do a rewrite.

If Harriet planned this whole thing how was she going about it if Ella came by chance?

She's been planning this for a long time and she has had them under surveillance through Mr. Karl, when he saw the opportunity of Ella being by herself he leapt at it.

If Ella didn't runaway from home would Harriet have done anything?

I wasn't really going to answer this part. That's really for the reader to decide. She might have had Mr. Karl break into the house and steal her or just lured Ella away.

Didn't Ella run into James (chapter 11)or was it Mr. Karl?

This whole plot was devised by Harriet Mr. Karl. I'll explain it better in the next chapter. But in chapter 11 I wrote "fair haired man" which would describe Mr. Karl because James has black hair and a black moustache.

Were they always watching the Butlers?

Mr. Karl was employed by Harriet to do 24-hour surveillance on the Butlers.

Why would she take Ella but not Bonnie?

The night that Rhett and Harriet had their affair all Rhett could drunkenly talk about was Ella and Scarlett. Harriet, who was in love with Rhett, was extremely jealous of the fact that Rhett was in a way wishing Ella was his baby and then eventually did make Ella his daughter. Yet her daughter, Rhett's biological daughter, was living fatherless. In a way Harriet hated Ella as much as Scarlett.

She's upset that Scarlett has taken everything from her and that her child with Rhett will never be known or recognized by Rhett so why didn't she plan on Bonnier or was it just dumb luck and she settled for Ella?

This is also where I would say the reader would have to use their own imagination a bit, but I'll tell you that Harriet was so angry she would have taken any of the Butler children.

The other feeling I have concerning Jackie is that I don't know how well Harriet's state of mind is. Is she really telling the whole truth because she is capable of kidnapping, ransom, and murder how honest can she be? The child is conveniently never been known nor is she present but away in boarding school. She mentions that her Aunt took care of her as "well enough", so that mean there is a possibility that instead of Bonnie meeting fate due to a horse riding accident it was placed upon another child of Rhett?

I like how your mind works :) and yes all that is possible. I answered the above basically hypothetically. Anything can happen at present, anything. I really hope I've expressed that in my story. I hope it hasn't been predictable because I despise predictable stories unless I'm in the mood for a really sappy romantic novel.

There was so many plot twists in the story I don't know if Harriet having Rhett's child will add to the intrigue. I don't know of the revelation that Rhett has a child with someone else other than Scarlett will do to their marriage. Scarlett has known about Belle and accepted that fact but to know of his other exploits and possible progenies might do some damage to their barely salvaged marriage. Rhett has been happy because finally he has gotten the family he has always yearned for and they just had twins. How will this child affect Scarlett and Rhett. Although Jackie was conceived before he was married how much guilt will Rhett place upon this action?

All excellent questions and hypotheses, but I can't really answer them w/o giving away the story. I do hope that this little twist in the plot will strengthen people's like/love of the story rather than make them flee like it has the black plague. I do believe, considering how much time Rhett spent at Belle's, it would be quite possible for him to have a child. Especially since Harriet ran away and would not be aware of the ways to abort a pregnancy or who to go to for such a procedure. But then again, Harriet could have been making all this up. It could all be in her head.

Also I wanted to take some time to address a couple questions I remember from reviews earlier.

One reviewer said that it would not be possible for Melly to give the baby formula because it had not been invented yet. Baby formula was invented in the mid 1867 by Henri Nestle. The Civil War was over for about two years by then. So formula was indeed an invention by then.

Also someone said before that Scarlett wouldn't have been able to get pregnant if still breastfeeding which is actually pretty much correct except for the fact that there is a .5 chance that a woman can get pregnant and in my story Scarlett is the .5 chance.

**Tohru12**- Thank you so much. I hope Rhett doesn't die either, but whatever turn the story takes I go with it. Thank you again for reviewing it was great inspiration.

**EB.isme**- Sorry about the late update but you are absolutely correct in the fact that this isn't the end.

**Oldsoul01**- That is what I love hearing. I wanted everyone at the edge of the seats and crying or biting their nails.

**Estrellita**- I just saw the movie Becoming Jane and I think I'll quote a line from that "My characters shall have, after a little trouble, all that they desire."

**Joyce LaKee**- It is getting very tangled.

Thank you all for your reviews. Sorry if I missed anyone.


	23. Sleeping Beauty

**Sleeping Beauty**

Here is my next chapter. Sorry it took so long to get up, but it is a long one so hopefully that'll make it worth the wait. I love the end of this chapter, and I really hope you guys love it too. Please Review… I love hearing from all of you.

Scarlett woke up in her bed and felt the warmth from the fire sizzling through the darkened air. Melly was sitting in a chair reading to her. Her throat felt dry, and her mind reeled back as she remembered the entire day.

"Melly," she choked out.

Melly's face became consumed with elation. "Oh, Scarlett! Thank God you're all right. Are you hurt? We couldn't see anything, but you were so covered in blood we weren't sure if there was something we could have missed." Melly held her hand then tilted a cup of water to Scarlett's lips.

Scarlett gave Melly a weak smile when she finished her drink. "I'm fine besides my wrist. But Rhett and Ella."

"Ella hasn't woken yet and Rhett has a high fever."

Scarlett nodded sitting up and swinging her feet over the side of the bed. "Melly, can you find me a dress?"

Melly shook her head adamantly. "No, you're staying here and resting."

"You can either help me or you can watch," said Scarlett, standing.

Melly sighed and handed her a blue silk bathrobe that Bonnie had given Scarlett on her birthday. Then there was the fuzzy snow white slippers Ella had give her that felt like clouds wrapped snuggly around Scarlett's feet whenever she put them on.

Taking a deep breath Scarlett asked the question she was afraid to hear the answer to. "Melly, where are they?"

Melly helped Scarlett walk into the adjoining room where Rhett was. He was convulsing, and he was sweating profusely from the fever. Mrs. Butler was sitting next to him sponging his body off.

"He's been asking for you, Scarlett, darling," said Mrs. Butler squeezing Scarlett's hand. "He loves you so."

Scarlett nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Rhett," whispered Scarlett, sitting on the bed. She cupped his face. "Oh darling, wake up," she cried. Rhett kept convulsing, but Scarlett swore she heard him whisper her name. "I'm here, Rhett. I just need to check on Ella. She's home, Rhett." She hugged him gently. "You brought her home to me." Melly touched Scarlett's shoulder. "I love you." Scarlett got up and walked to Ella's room.

Ella looked like Sleeping Beauty to Scarlett with her beautiful white nightgown and her dark eyelashes matched by rosy pink lips. Her head had a large bandage on it which concealed the messy wound that she had no doubt received from Harriet. The hatred Scarlett felt for that woman pulsated through every molecule of her blood, but her vehemence for fury could wait. There were only two people who need her strength right now and one was sleeping peacefully in front of her.

"Sweetheart," whispered Scarlett, lying down on her side next to Ella. Keeping her arm tight against her, Scarlett went to stroke Ella's hair, but realized there were only small tufts of hair remaining. It forced tears into Scarlett's eyes from never ending feelings of guilt for not protecting her child. Scarlett just sang softly to Ella wishing there was some other way to comfort her daughter. It reminded her of when Ella was very little and she used to have to sing to her to quiet her down. "I love you, baby," she kissed Ella's cheek and rested her head against the pillow.

Ella coughed her eyelids fluttering opening. Scarlett shot up.

"Ella baby," she exclaimed holding her tightly.

Ella stared at Scarlett and touched Scarlett's face. Her green eyes were full of uncertainty and fear.

"Oh, sweetheart you're home and safe now. Scarlett held Ella securely against her chest, waiting for her to say something, but Ella just lay there listless. "I'm so happy that you're alive."

"Ella!" exclaimed Bonnie running into the room and tripping over the area rug. Mammy was following her with milk and cookies. "We're going to have a tea party. I told Mammy you'd wake up for me."

It was then that Scarlett saw the first signs of emotion from her daughter since she had woken up. A faint smile hit her lips. Scarlett felt a pang of jealousy that Bonnie got the reaction that Scarlett had yearned for.

"Mommy won't you have tea with us?" asked Bonnie sitting cross legged on the bed.

"I need to go check on daddy, precious. You two have fun though." Scarlett unwrapped herself from Ella and stood up haphazardly with her one free hand to balance. She missed the look of fear in Ella's eyes when she walked into the other room. Her injured pride was blinding her eyes.

Rhett was still in a tumultuous sleep and Scarlett was not sure what to do. It was Mrs. Butler that took Scarlett's hand gently and squeezed it.

"Just talk to him, Scarlett." She smiled gently at her in that maternal way that always brought reassurance to the recipient. "He needs you more than he needs anything else."

"Miz Scarlett," whispered Mammy bringing in Emma. "She's awful hungry Miz Scarlett."

"Can you bring Ryan in too, Mammy." Mammy placed the crying Emma into her arms and bustled out to get the second infant.

"I'll leave you three alone," said Mrs. Butler walking out to check on the other children.

Scarlett rocked gently as she fed Emma. The children all took turns coming in to see Rhett over the next few days with the exception of Ella who was still not talking. Somehow Bonnie seemed to understand her, and they played in Ella's bed for a good part of the day. Scarlett sat day in and day out by his bedside singing to him and feeling desperations cold grip once again. As she sat in the solitude she began to worry about Ella and whether she would ever talk again or if Rhett would survive being shot. She cleaned out his wound, the bullet had just missed his heart and for that Scarlett would thank God everyday for. Although Rhett did tease her relentlessly and sometimes infuriate her more than she thought anyone ever could, life without him would be intolerable. Scarlett slumped down into the bed, resting her head gently on Rhett's chest content to listen to his heartbeat.

Melly walked into the room and almost walked out when she saw the intimate sight of Scarlett and Rhett. However, she saw Scarlett still wasn't asleep nor had she changed in several days. It was time for intervention. Melly walked over and tapped Scarlett on the shoulder.

"Scarlett, you need to change. The police are going to come over this afternoon to ask you some questions." Scarlett went to protest, but Melanie cut her off. "Captain Butler will be fine his fever is broken, and Mammy's keeping a steady eye on him."

Scarlett sighed heading towards her bedroom. Servants came running up the stairs with pales of hot water and poured it into the bathtub. Melanie skillfully arranged the whole proceedings, causing Scarlett to smile at how easily Melly could revert back to managing a huge house and its staff. Before she knew it she had taken a bath her hair was dressed, and she was wearing a very light green silk dress with lace sleeves. Melanie clasped a pearl necklace around Scarlett's neck and tied her arm back up with a white silk shawl.

"Mother!" yelled Beau.

"You look beautiful, but I'll be right back."

Scarlett stood up and sighed. There was a draped picture by the window and she walked over to it, taking off the cloth. There was a family portrait half down. Scarlett had nearly forgotten about it. As she studied her children's faces and Rhett's, she realized that it was as out dated as Aunt Pitty's clothes. The twins weren't in it and then there was Jacquelyn, Rhett's daughter. Scarlett threw the portrait to the side. Rhett had a daughter by another woman. If he wasn't on his deathbed, she would have killed him. One little girl twisted everything out of balance. Scarlett had always taken pride in the fact that she had been the only one to give Rhett children and that his love for her children was also a reflection of his love for her. Now there was another child who she was sure Rhett was going to love just as much perhaps more than her own children because of the guilt she was sure he would harbor. Scarlett knew she had two choices: either throw a tantrum and not accept the child, perhaps forcing Rhett farther away, or accepting the girl like Rhett had her own children. She touched her temple it was far too difficult to think rationally at the moment. She would save all that for another day when Rhett was better. She put her hand on the doorknob of Rhett's bedroom, but stopped when she realized Rhett might not get better.

"Miz Scarlett!" yelled Prissy, running into the room. "Da po-lice ah hea."

"Just like civil servants to have poor timing," said Scarlett, hushing Prissy as she walked down the stairs.

Two police officers stood at the bottom and took their hats off when they saw Scarlett. Scarlett knew immediately she could have these officers under her fingers with a few mere words, maybe even a few looks.

"Good afternoon, officers," said Scarlett smiling her Southern Belle smile. "Won't you join me in the parlor?"

They nodded nervously. "Of course, Mrs. Butler," said one. And the other chimed in, "It'd be _our_ pleasure."

Scarlett felt like saying "It'll be your pleasure only if it's mine", but she bit her tongue and gave a simpering smile. She saw a man sitting by the fireplace and realized it was the police commissioner, Mr. Ian Douglass.

"Mrs. Butler," he said, standing up. He tilted his head in respect and waited for her to sit down.

"Please sit. What can I do for you gentlemen?"

"We were hoping to ask you a few questions."

"I'd be happy to be of assistance. But why don't I just tell you what I know first." Scarlett explained the situation and in the end the men stared at her as she said, "I picked up the gun and thankfully my husband had already had it cocked, and I pulled the trigger. It was rather difficult. OH I just can't bear to think about it." She let a few tears slip and all three men took out their handkerchiefs for her. She took Mr. Douglass's. "Thank you. I'm so sorry. It's just so difficult. I hope you understand."

"Of course we do, Mrs. Butler," said one of the officers.

Mr. Douglass smiled. "Parker, Wallace, why don't you wait outside. Mrs. Butler and I are just going to go over a few more things."

Scarlett smiled at the two officers who were blushing under her gaze. "Thank you two gentlemen. You really have been so kind throughout this whole ordeal. I remember you two at the scene. I am forever grateful."

They blushed like schoolboys and practically giggled as they left.

Mr. Douglass leaned back in his chair and chuckled. "Do you mind?" he asked holding out his cigar.

"Not at all." Scarlett stood up. "Would you like some bourbon?"

"No, no this'll do it." He puffed lightly on the cigar and then leaned forward. He was probably in his early fifties and had salt and pepper colored hair as well weathered blue eyes. "I knew your mother quite well. She was a great lady."

Scarlett smiled with a sigh. "Yes she was. My family misses her very dearly."

"Mmm… I'm sure. Mrs. Butler, I have to ask why we weren't notified of all this sooner."

"Well, we were scared at first and then we thought Ella was dead. All of Atlanta thought she was dead. When I received that box of her hair, I had hope, but I also knew it could be Pandora's Box a trap that would just lead to more heartache and disaster." She sighed, sitting down. "We decided to take a chance and see what happened. When we were sure of what we needed from the police Ashley informed them. Thankfully Ashley did so quite expediently, God knows where we would have been if it hadn't been for _your _services."

Ian smiled. "We were glad to be of assistance." He stood up. "Well I hope Mr. Butler is feeling better soon."

"Thank you." They stared to walk out, but Scarlett stopped. "Mr. Douglass, you searched the house?" He nodded. "Did you find anything about Jacquelyn?"

He grinned. "I wasn't going to give this to you unless you asked." He handed her a briefcase. "This is what we found of some interest in the house involving the whole scheme and Jacquelyn. I think you'll be able to make more sense of them than I could. No one has a better grasp on the details than you, I'm sure." He pulled on his top hat. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Butler. If I can be of anymore help, you know where to find me."

Scarlett was eager to open the briefcase. "Yes, thank you again."

He gave her a wink. "Try to stay out of trouble. You're letting too much of Gerald show." Pork shut the door and Scarlett laughed.

She now held a box that truly was Pandora's box. Inside would be all the answers and not all good ones. By looking inside she could be unleashing heartache on her entire family, including herself. Selflessness seemed hard at a moment like this, but she hated not knowing more than anything else. She decided that she wanted to open it with Rhett even if he wasn't awake yet. She needed his calming presence. Staring up at their bedroom door, she climbed the monument of stairs towards their bedroom.

Ella stepped out of her bedroom and walked towards her parents' bedroom. The path was a familiar one but she felt nervous as she opened the heavy oak door. She saw Rhett lying on the bed in a peaceful slumber. She tiptoed over to the bed and climbed up onto it with a bit of a struggle because her muscles were still weak from being beaten and tied up. Kneeling next to Rhett on the plus velvet bedspread she watched him intently, and then touched his face feeling the roughness of his beard and the smooth edges of his face. It was painful for her to see all the wounds on his face because she could still remember seeing him climb up the hotel and saw his body fly backwards. Air had been stripped from her lungs as she was dragged backwards, but she remembered screaming for him and realizing that she might have just killed the only father she had ever known and no matter how much she screamed nothing would help. Placing a kiss on top of his head, she curled up next to him and fell asleep.

Scarlett walked in and saw Ella and Rhett. Then her heart jumped as she realized Rhett was stroking Ella's cheek softly.

"Rhett!" whispered Scarlett, rushing over to the side of his bed.

Rhett looked down at her and thought there was no better elixir than the sight of those two gorgeous emeralds matched by bright pink lips and off set by long dark eyelashes. "Scarlett," he whispered.

Scarlett nodded. "I'm here."

"She's safe," he whispered. She took his hand and placed it on her face.

"I know, thank you."

He sighed. "I couldn't stand you hating me for the rest of my life."

"I couldn't stand losing you for the rest of mine."

He chuckled. "Thank God we're both selfish then." He smiled. "And we both always get what we want."

Scarlett slapped his arm softly in a playful manner. "Even when you're on your deathbed you are a skunk, Rhett Butler."

"You exaggerate, my dear. This is not even close to my death bed." He smirked. "On my death bed I want at least four beautiful women by my side."

"Who would they be?" asked Scarlett.

"Ella, Bonnie, Emma, and- Miss Melly," he teased.

"Why Rhett Butler!" Scarlett stood up and pretended to skulk off.

"Come back here, you can't leave a dying man alone."

Scarlett turned back around and joined him happily. She looked at their daughter who was lying so comfortably in his arms. "Oh Rhett, she hasn't uttered a word since she woke up. I thought that she would wake up and never want to leave my arms.  
Rhett looked over at Ella whose face had several bruises and cuts as well as her entire body. Then there were the rough patches of short hair she had all over her head. If Harriet and Jay Karl weren't already dead he would have killed them with his bare hands, whether Harriet was the mother of his child or not. He sighed, remembering his daughter was out there somewhere. Then he saw the woman staring at him so intently and realized those green eyes were soon to be raging with jealousy at the thought of another woman in his life even if it was a six year old girl.

"A penny for your thoughts," whispered Scarlett as she played with his hair.

He smiled. "Oh its nothing." Scarlett arched an eyebrow. "Fine, I was thinking how beautiful you are."

"You think that all the time, but there was something else." He kissed her hand and before he could protest she cut him off. "Were you thinking about Harriet and Jacquelyn?"

"I don't remember you being telepathic," he said trying to sit up without waking Ella, but his upper body was too weak to move yet. "I was thinking about Jackie yes and how much the idea of her might drive a wedge between you and me."

"Maybe there's isn't even a wedge or a daughter."

Rhett sighed. "Perhaps, but I am pretty good at reading people and I don't think Harriet was lying."

"Well if she wasn't. It doesn't matter because I love you and if I have to welcome some spoiled brat into our rather large and rowdy brood. I suppose," she paused pretending to ponder for a minute "I could accept her into my family." She finished with a coy smile that he had once seen on her face at the Wilkes' barbecue.

Rhett laughed. "When did you grow up?" he teased. "What happened to my spoiled belle?"

"She grew up, when you scared ten years off her life by getting shot." Scarlett leaned into his touch. "Oh, Rhett, I'm so sorry."

Rhett pressed his fingers to her lips. "Ella is all that matters right now."

Scarlett smiled at her daughter. "I am so thankful that she's home."

Rhett nodded sighing trying to get comfortable, but it was a useless task considering the gravity of his injuries. "What happened after I was shot?"

"Let's talk about that tomorrow." Scarlett got a girlish gleam in her eyes. "May I join you, Mr. Butler?"

Rhett laughed. "I think I might have room for you."

Scarlett gently settled herself down next to him, being careful of his wound and her arm.

"I feel old." With a sigh he stroked a loop of Scarlett's hair.

Scarlett grinned at him. "I could change that." She flipped over and attacked his lips with gentle caresses. "I'm an excellent nurse."

Rhett savored the intimate contact with Scarlett and ignored the pain that was ransacking his body. Then there was a shrieking scream which sent both Rhett and Scarlett straight up in the bed.

"Ella?" called Scarlett, shaking Ella gently. Ella was tossing and turning in a fitful sleep.

Rhett picked Ella up with one arm laying her across his lap. "Ella," he said as Scarlett held Ella's hand gently. "Wake up, Ella. It's just a nightmare."

Ella's eyes shot open and she clung to Rhett. "Daddy they," and then she stopped her eyes grew wide and she pierced her eyes shut. Scarlett knew that look she had it often after her pa's death. Flashbacks of times you don't want to remember. If only when you shut your eyes they would disappear like the rest of the world.

"Ella you're safe," whispered Scarlett. Rhett placed her between them and Scarlett held her as tightly as she could. "I will never leave you again. I promise. I'm so sorry, sweetheart. Is it dark?" Ella nodded sobbing into Scarlett's shoulder. "And there are so many memories you just can't forget?" Ella nodded. "Try to think about a good memory. What about the day Aunt Melly, Bonnie, you, and me we all went on that picnic? Do you remember?" Ella stopped crying some what. "Do you remember how beautiful the grass was and the trees they looked like they had green velvet leaves? Bonnie and you played in the water. Do you remember how the water tickled your ankles?" Ella let out a soft sigh. Scarlett rocked her gently. "Or how about last Christmas? The tree was so tall and Uncle Rhett found a tree with two tops so that Bonnie _and_ you could both put the angels he bought you in London on the tree. The tree was lit with hundreds of candles and the crystal ornaments on it shone with light sending thousands of little prisms all over the walls. Then Santa Claus came and do you remember all the presents under the tree. You had the mauve colored velvet sack, Bonnie had a blue velvet one, and Wade had a green velvet one. Santa must have had a very strong back." Scarlett winked at Rhett. Rhett suppressed a chuckle. "This Christmas I wanted us to all go on a sleigh ride together. Can you hear the bells jingling as we dash through the snow? Uncle Ashley and Aunt Melly with Beau will be in the other sleigh. You know Aunt Melly will be singing Christmas Carols." Scarlett started singing "Carol of the Bells." She felt the steady breathing of her daughter as she fell back to sleep into a more peaceful dreamland filled with sugar plums and fairies.

Rhett moved over slightly and helped Scarlett settled Ella in between them. He sighed, letting a tear slip down his cheek. "She called-," he couldn't finish his question, but Scarlett knew the answer.

Scarlett pressed a kiss to his lips. "You have always been her father." She propped her head up on her good hand. "Not every little girl is lucky enough to have two fathers, especially if one is Rhett Butler, a spoiling connoisseur."

Rhett studied the sleeping child next to them. "I always wanted her to be mine."

"She is yours in every way that matters." Scarlett yawned slightly.

"She's going to need us." Scarlett nodded. "Go to sleep."

Scarlett couldn't protest and settled down into the feathery pillow. Rhett stretched her arm over Ella and held it while he studied two of his sleeping beauties.

Please Review. Thanks for reading!


	24. With Love and Trust

A/N I just wrote this and thought I would post it up before I head out for the day. I hope you like it! Thank you for all the reviews.

The morning light broke through the draperies and penetrated Scarlett's eyelids with the utmost tenacity. She opened her eyes to feel Rhett's arm around her and Ella. If Ella had woken up during the night, she hadn't heard her. It seemed that her daughter still had a hunger for sleep that had yet to be quenched. Even Scarlett disentangling herself from the bed didn't wake her or for that matter a peacefully slumbering Rhett. A smile played on her lips as she admired her daughter and husband, taking note of how their chests were heaving in and out with steady breaths.

"Scarlett, stop watching me," muttered Rhett.

Scarlett didn't say anything and went to ring for Mammy when she tripped over the briefcase.

Rhett chuckled, carefully sitting up. "Scarlett, what in God's name-," and he stopped when he saw the flung open brief case with Scarlett kneeling in front of it. She was scrambling to put all the files back in. He ineptly knelt next to her. Her hands were shaking slightly but she put on a smile. "We don't have to do this now," he said tilting her chin up towards him.

"Although I do revel in procrastination, I don't think this is one of those times," she suppressed the tears that she could feel building in her eyes. It was impossible for her to decide whether she was raging with jealousy and anger, or whether she was wallowing in fear and anxiety. Her hormones were out of control and her mind was barely restraining her temper. Anything could put her over the edge, and she was growing weary of it. "Open it."

Rhett took out the first file and Scarlett brought an oil lamp over to the floor. It was full of reports on their activities: what shops the girls and she visited, where Rhett took them. Every little detail of their lives was logged into a journal of sorts in Mr. Karl's handwriting. Scarlett saw a familiar date and read the report aloud, "Found Ella today. Easy enough. Obviously feels neglected. Sweet girl, too innocent for her own good. Harriet'll be happy."

Rhett sighed, reading the report about when Harriet cut all Ella's hair off. "Was checking on Ella with Harriet late last night. Ella sleeping, cried out for mother and father. Harriet flew into a rage and chopped all her hair off. Not sure what sent her off, but Ella seems traumatized." Rhett crumpled up the paper in his hand. "That-."

Scarlett looked up at him as she opened a new file. There it was, her name. "Jacquelyn," whispered Scarlett. Rhett froze. "It's a letter from a little girl.

"Dear Grandma,

How are you? I am learning how to write. My teacher, Miss Karl, is helping me with this letter. She is very nice. My school is pretty. It has big trees all up the blue stone driveway. It is very big. I miss you.

Love, Jacquelyn Harris." Scarlett looked up at him. "Miss Karl? Do you think it's a coincidence, Rhett?"

Rhett stood up. "I don't believe in coincidences. I believe in designed plans, whether God designed it or man is the only thing that changes."

"Rhett, you are in no condition to go anywhere," said Scarlett, standing up.

"Don't stand in my way."

"Oh, _I_ won't," said Scarlett, glaring at him. She pulled the bell for Mammy.

The old woman came bustling in within seconds. "Wat's yous doin' out dat bed, Mista Butler!" She ushered him back towards the bed. "Nows yous just sits there, and I'll gets you some breakfast."

Scarlett skipped off into the bedroom to have Prissy get her ready. Scarlett ransacked her closet, until she found a gorgeous lace dress. Tossing it at Prissy, she found the jeweled clip Rhett had bought her and placed it on her vanity.

"Miz Scarlett, dis iz gorgeous. Whens you buy it?" Prissy helped Scarlett into the dress.

Melly walked in wearing a pale blue cotton dress, holding Riordan on her hip. "Scarlett, what a beautiful dress. Did Captain Butler buy it for you?"

Scarlett smiled happily, enjoying all the attention. "No I did, before I had the twins. I was going to wear it at their christening, but I couldn't wait any longer to wear it. I have to take care of some things in the city and Rhett isn't in complete compliance."

Melly sighed. "Oh yes. I just heard Captain Butler arguing with Mammy."

Prissy did the buttons up Scarlett's dress. "Yes, he isn't exactly being the perfect patient." Prissy quickly did her mistress's hair, using the emerald clip to finish it off. Melly was telling her all about what the children were doing today, and how she planned to have a little tea party for Ella with all her friends in a couple weeks when Ella was feeling better. Scarlett smiled, but she couldn't stop thinking about one little girl who might be joining that tea party. Prissy was fussing with her hair and Scarlett couldn't take it any longer. "Prissy!" she snapped. Prissy jumped ten feet. Scarlett took a deep breath. "Please go check on the children."

"Yes'm Miz Scarlett." Prissy took Riordan and scrambled out of the room as fast as possible.

Melly looked at Scarlett concerned. "Scarlett, what's wrong?"

Scarlett closed her eyes trying to regulate her breathing. "Nothing, Melly."

Melanie could see the tears that were hidden behind Scarlett's strength and took Scarlett's hand leading her over to the window seat. "Scarlett," she said.

With a deep breath Scarlett spoke, "Rhett has a daughter."

"He has three Scarlett," said Melanie, smiling. "And they're all beautiful girls."

"No, no. See he had a daughter by another woman, an unmarried woman." The words rushed out of her mouth as she explained everything to Melly and by the end she felt enraged and scared. "You know what the worse part is, Melly? I want to be furious, but I knew." Scarlett stood up and turned her back, forcing the tears back. "I knew he was a scoundrel, and I knew that he frequented Belle's and not just to drink whiskey. It's not as if we were married when this all happened."

Melanie stood up and hugged Scarlett. "But it still hurts, Scarlett. You can cry. There's no one here but me."

"Oh Melly I've cried enough in the past month to fill the Nile River. I don't want to cry anymore. I'm sick of crying!"

Melanie stood back. "Then don't. Fight Scarlett, you have nothing to fear from this child. Captain Butler is so in love with you. Nothing can break that. Fight for his child Scarlett like he fought for Ella."

Scarlett gently shut her eyes letting her eye lashes tickle her cheekbones. "Melly I don't have your sweet disposition and huge heart. I'm not a great lady like my mother or you. I'm just Scarlett O'Hara the girl every man falls in love with and every woman hates." Scarlett sat down on her bed. "You're my only friend, Melly and only because you are too nice to hate me."

Melanie shook her head. "Scarlett, don't be ridiculous. I could never hate you. You have done so much for my family." She sat down next to Scarlett. "I admire you so much. I wish I could have your vitality and strength. The way you stand up to anyone is admirable. What can I do, Scarlett, organize parties and sew?" She sighed. "You ran a business while being a mother and a wife." Staring at her hands she continued, "You gave your husband six beautiful children. I can't have children because I'm too weak."

"Melly," protested Scarlett.

Melly silenced her with a shake of her head. The mere action from the usually complacent was enough to silence even Scarlett. "You are a great lady Scarlett perhaps even more so than your mother."

"You really think so?" asked Scarlett.

Melanie smiled, hugging Scarlett. Her question had been so childlike and sincere it forced tears to Melanie's eyes. "Yes, Scarlett."

Scarlett stood up. "Thank you, Melly. Now I have to go do something for Rhett." She walked towards the door. "Melly," she paused "you're stronger than you think."

As the door closed Melanie felt tears fall from her eyes in steady streams.

Scarlett stood in the hallway kissing her children good bye. Ella was sitting on the stairs, playing with her doll's hair.

"Ella, baby," said Scarlett, sitting next to her. "I promise I'll be back as soon as possible. Aunt Melly is here and your-."

Rhett came climbing down the stairs with Mammy standing at the top of the stairs with her hands on her hips. Bonnie almost knocked Rhett over as she wrapped her arms around his leg.

"Easy, precious, daddy is still hurt," said Scarlett, stroking Ella's arm as the little girl rested against her chest.

"Daddy, come watch me ride my pony!" begged Bonnie.

Soon Scarlett couldn't hear herself think as Emma and Ryan started crying. Wade was telling Rhett all about the ship he had designed, using the book Rhett had gotten him. Ella was just playing with the hem of her skirt still not talking besides for the occasional word. Dr. Meade had assured her that after being home for awhile Ella would change back to her normal self. After seeing many similar cases in the war, he did not feel overly concerned about Ella's slightly catatonic state. Scarlett looked up at Rhett who was answering questions as fast as possible and trying to stay standing as Wade and Bonnie interrogated him. Out of the corner of her eyes Scarlett saw Mrs. Butler come walking out of the kitchen with a tray of cookies and a pot of tea.

"Ella, Wade, Bonnie into the living room, tea time," ordered Mrs. Butler.

"Bye, mother," said Bonnie and Wade. Wade kissed Scarlett's cheek before taking Bonnie by the hand and leading her into the living room. Ella refused to leave Scarlett's side though. Scarlett took off the locket she was wearing. Sue Ellen had found it in a buried box when she was gardening one day. When Sue Ellen heard of Ella's disappearance, she had sent it to Scarlett. It had been their mother's and Sue Ellen had hoped it would bring some solace to Scarlett. Now Scarlett was hoping to use it to ease her own daughter's fears.

"I know that you're very scared and that you don't want me to leave." Ella looked up at her sniffling. "But I want you to have this." Scarlett slipped the locket over Ella's head. "It was my mother's and she used to give it to me to wear when I was scared because it'll protect whoever is wearing it. I want you to have it." Ella studied the locket. "When you get scared hold it and think of me. All right." Ella hugged Scarlett fiercely. "Now go join your brother and sister." Ella reluctantly walked into the other room. Rhett was all ready having a servant help him into his winter coat.

"You aren't going anywhere, Mr. Butler," said Scarlett, pulling on her wool caplet. "Dr. Meade wants you on full bed rest."

"Scarlett, I have to find her."

"I'll find her."

"Not by yourself."

"I just need to find Miss Karl. It can't be that hard." Rhett went to say something but Scarlett cut him off, "There's a lot of legwork to be done before you come to the scene in your knight in shining armor, Rhett Butler."

"I just don't understand."

"I know selflessness is out of character for me, and you know how I hate to share you," she fluttered her eye lashes at him and smiled. "But this isn't exactly a completely selfless act, Rhett."

"Oh, no?" he asked putting his hands on her waist. She tilted her face up towards him as he studied her eyes more carefully. "What is it you get out of this, my pet?"

"Does it matter?" she asked.

Her heart was pounding and the heat from her body was overwhelming Rhett's good sense. He wanted to carry her up the stairs and slam the door shut, leaving them alone to do what they pleased.

"Humor me," he said, trying to judge her expressions for their sincerity or motive.

"You don't trust me?" asked Scarlett, feigning hurt.

Rhett laughed, bringing her closer. "Exactly."

She glared at him. "I don't have to tell you anything." She ripped herself out of his grasp and pulled the door open. He followed her out, grabbing her wrist with gentle roughness. She looked back at him with contempt before he slammed her body against the closed door. "Rhett, stop someone will see!" exclaimed Scarlett as Rhett kissed her.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" he muttered in between kisses.

"Apparently accompanying your propriety!" she exclaimed, pulling away and slapping him. All he did was laugh before grabbing her again and kissing her more passionately. "Damn you," she moaned grabbing onto him. He groaned in pain, causing Scarlett to back away. "Oh, Rhett I'm sorry. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he said, holding his shoulder.

She shook her head. "If I answer you, will you go inside and rest?"

Rhett touched her cheek and savored how she leaned into his touch. "Yes. What is it you get out of doing this?"

Scarlett sighed. "Your gratitude and perhaps your respect."

"Curious things for you to desire," he said, watching how her face had become dim.

"They are still mine to desire." Her voice and manner challenged and teased him with each decimal and gesture.

Rhett pursed his lips together and nodded. "Yes but they lack sufficient motivation."

Scarlett glared at him and turned on her heels. "Shows what you know, you cad!" Scarlett saw Ashley walking through the gate. "Ashley!" she exclaimed, running to him. "Will you come with me? If you come, Rhett will leave me alone. I know he will."

"Go where?"

"To find Miss Karl. Please Ashley."

Rhett walked over. "Rhett, what are you doing out of bed?"

"Trying to make sure Scarlett doesn't do anything foolish."

"The only foolish thing I have ever done is marry you!" she exclaimed as her carriage pulled up. She ran into it and slammed the door.

"If I actually thought that was Scarlett talking and not her temper, I might be hurt," said Rhett, chuckling.

Scarlett batted her eye lashes. "Ashley," she called. "Are you coming?"

Ashley looked at Rhett. "Would you please get inside? You'll be no use to Scarlett dead. I'll make sure she doesn't get herself into too much trouble."

"Thank you," he said. The door swung open, and Mammy stood towering in the doorframe.

"Capt'n Butler yous betta get in hea right this instant, or Is go to take the buggy whip to ya like Is said I would."

Rhett chuckled and faced Mammy. "One minute, Mammy." Rhett walked over to the carriage. Scarlett turned her head. "Now we're not speaking?"

"You can speak all you want, but _I_ have nothing to say to you!"

"Well, then take this," said Rhett, handing her a folded piece of paper. "It's Jay Karl's address maybe he has some correspondences with his sister still at his apartment." Scarlett took the paper from him. "How about a kiss?"

Scarlett looked at him with a fierce temper in her eyes. "I'd rather kiss a wart infested toad than the likes of you."

Rhett stepped up on the carriage and grabbed Scarlett's head before she protested and kissed her passionately. His arm throbbed, but he smiled as he stepped back down. "That was the worth the pain," he said walking away.


End file.
